Earth Born Angels
by If Anyone Knew I Would
Summary: Two years after FSS. Sequel, duh. The flock has to deal with the truth of them being angels and they learn to accept certain parts of life. This won’t make any sense without reading FSS.
1. 2 Years Later

Two years after FSS. Sequel, duh. The flock has to deal with the truth of them being angels and they learn to accept certain parts of life. This won't make any sense without reading FSS.

Chapter 1

(Fang's POV)

_Two years after FSS, Max just turned 17; Iggy, Shadow and Fang are nearly 17. Nudge and Sorrow are both 14, Gazzy is nearly 11 and Angel just turned 9._

The world seemed to on hold for you years. Nothing crazy had happened, well, crazy stuff had happened, but there were no captures, no running from erasers, and no painful memories.

Well that's not true; every time I had to spend time with _him _was a painful memory. Mom seemed to like him though, and I wasn't going to mess up her life anymore that I had in the past. It wasn't my fault that the fact that she had to give us up made her life total hell, but I couldn't help it.

I liked spending time at my dad's place the best though; he was so fun and crazy. Plus he didn't have a girlfriend and he seemed to understand why I hated Mark's guts, but that was probably because he hated him too.

I'd half taken up the name Marshall Cole, I even answered to Cole now when my mom and dad called me by it.

I sat watching TV at my dad's house when Sorrow bound into the room and flopped down next to me. Over the last two, almost three, years he's grown so much, and everyone still talks about how we look exactly the same.

He's matured a lot, he's not the same little boy I would carry around on my shoulder and tell him when to go to bed. He can defend himself and others. Not to mention that Nudge and Sorrow had gotten together a year and a half ago, finally. We were all waiting around for it to happen and when he came and told me I may have shocked him by congratulating him, but you can never be sure with him.

"What are you watching?" He asked me as we sat there.

"Some sort of documentary on birds," I said as I watched as they talked about a certain type of birds' migration pattern.

"Course," He muttered with a smirk. It was so me to be sitting here learning about birds when I was pretty much one.

"Boys! Come clean the dinning table before dinner," Dad called and we both shouted that we'd be there in a second.

I flicked the TV off and jumped up. Shadow was over at Max's house, she'd been there all day yesterday and today. These days we were all jumping between the three houses.

Angel, Total and Nudge were over here while Iggy, Max, Shadow and Gazzy were over at Max's, but they were all coming over here for dinner.

We went into the dining room and started wiping down the table and set it. We were just setting the last of the knives down when Max and Shadow ran into the dinning room. Shadow went over to her little brother and gave him a quick hug and kiss on his cheek, which he unceremoniously rubbed away with his arm. Max hugged me tightly and kissed me passionately.

"Miss me?" She asked with a sweet smiled as she held my hand and swung it back and forth between us.

"Of course," I grinned and gave her a quick peck. I sniggered.

"What?"

"I just pecked you…" She sniggered.

Sorrow rolled his eyes, "He's been on this whole bird thing all day, stupid documentary… next time I see you watching anything remotely involving birds I'm throwing the TV away."

"Oh, don't do that, I won't be able to kiss you during the ads," Nudge giggled as she came into the room and kissed his cheek and took his hand, this one he didn't rub away.

I rolled my eyes and dad called, "Cole, can you watch the stove, I have to go to the bathroom and I don't want the whole house in flames."

"Okay," I called and walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the wall beside the stove as I watched the stir-fry sizzle in the pan. Max stood next to me, her head on my shoulder and I smiled at her.

Dad came back a minute later and said, "Thanks Cole, so, Max how's your mom and sister?" Over the years my dad and Max's mom became good friends. Dad didn't have much experience with kids so he was often calling Max's mom for help when he didn't know what to do.

"They're good, Ella made gold in some track thing," Max said proudly.

"Good for her, congratulate her for me. See Fang, you should try out for sports. You'd be good," He said honestly.

I rolled my eyes; we all went a high school near Wyatt's house, a different one then the last. We never really involved ourselves in sports and school functions, so dad was always trying to get me to do something.

Gazzy came over and said, "Wyatt is dinner almost ready?"

"Yep, almost," He said and called, "Guys can you all get ready for dinner, it's almost done."

We all went off to wash our hands; it was a rule in Wyatt's house. We had to wash our hands before we ate and brush our teeth before bed and when we woke up, and showered ever 2 days at the least.

It wasn't a big deal and it wasn't hard to follow the rules, but it does get squishy with all of us trying to wash our hands at the same time.

After dinner we just talked a bit and laughed and shared stories of what had happened lately. There wasn't much to say though; we'd seen each other last week. We always had Sunday dinner together at Wyatt's house, Friday was with Mrs. Martinez and Wednesday was with mom, plus the flock usually spent the days together as we jumped from house to house.

After dinner I helped dad clean up, because I'm just nice like that. Actually it's one of our chores; I clean up after dinner on Sunday every 3 weeks. Shadow cleans the main floor and Sorrow cleans the second floor. I do all the laundry, which is a lot of laundry, but I don't mind, it relaxes me.

As I rinsed dishes and placed them in the dishwasher Max came and put her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. "Max, you are making it increasingly hard to wash the dishes," I teased her.

"Hmm, that's too bad."

"Hey, more washing, less flirting," Dad said pointing at us and giving me a stern look. I sighed and nodded, dad may be the more fun than mom, but he was strict about chores, house rules and, most of all, how you treat girls, women, the female gender, etc. If I was to disrespect a single female under this roof I would be in serious trouble, well, if I had a legit reason for insulting a woman then maybe he wouldn't care, but most likely I'd be trouble.

Although, he was extremely careful, he didn't really let anything to serious happen under his roof, kissing and flirting was okay, but there was nothing more.

Needless to say Sorrow, Iggy, Gazzy and I had to have _the talk_ when Sorrow started dating Nudge. It was like an endless pit of awkward.

"Ya dad, I'm on it," I sighed, I had been kind of tired lately, it was getting annoying.

"Oh, ya, you know that we've got like 5 billion tons of laundry right Cole?"

"Ya, Dad, I know." I said and hid a yawn. He nodded and started going through some mail. He often forgot about the mail he gets on Saturday and leaves it around until Sunday when he remembers it's there. I noticed a blue envelope sticking out. I knew it from our school, we often got them, and when he reached it he sighed and opened it.

I knew it was about Sorrow and dad huffed and went off to find him.

I placed a few more dishes in the dishwasher. I started rinsing a plate and I heard dad asking about the fight he'd into on Friday.

I heard Sorrow telling him the story, I tuned it out. Sorrow had gotten into a fight with three kids when the school bullies thought they could take him. They would have been right if I hadn't taught Sorrow how to protect himself, but now he was able to hold his own and I didn't need to protect him like I used to.

Anyways, so the boys attacked him and he defended himself, but he got quiet a bit of trouble for fighting back.

"What was I supposed to do Dad? Let them beat the crap out of me?" He finally shouted at Dad. Angry that dad only half understood, he got that he needed to protect himself, but he didn't see why he had to hurt them so badly.

"No, Sorrow, of course not! I'm just saying, you can't just go around beating people up," dad said quietly, softly.

Sorrow's anger had obviously deflated because he said calmly, "Sorry dad, I just… I hate them," I could hear the hate in his voice. It was true; Sorrow really did hate those bullies. I did too, but I'd learnt to not get involved unless I needed to.

I yawned and Max noticed this time, "When did you go to sleep last night?" She asked and I knew where she was going to go with this.

"8:30," I answered truthfully. I was so tired yesterday too.

She spun me around to look me in the eyes, "Really?" I nodded, "What time did you wake up?" She asked a confused look on her face.

"10:30, 11:00… around there," I answered, again truthfully.

She frowned, "How can you be tired?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just am lately."

**You really do need more sleep, you're going to be too tired to walk in about a half and hour.**

_Hey Pain, having a nice night? _Lately Pain had become one of my best friends, of course when he talked to me I felt a slightly annoying pressure against my right temple, but that was it.

**It's been okay, you?**

_Fine, just really tired… do you know why?_

**I don't know… need more sleep? I'm not wisdom.**

I sighed and yawned, I turned back to the dishes. I was glad Wisdom and Pain had kind of gotten over whatever hatred they'd had before. They did occasionally argue through Max and me, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be. Plus now at least when they had really long fights they'd talk to each other out of our heads.

I noticed that Max had left the room and I put the last of the rinsed dishes in the dishwasher.

I stumbled, half blind with my drowsiness, into the living room, "Hey guys, I'm going up to do the laundry and then I'm going to bed."

"Need any help?" Max asked half-heartedly as she watched TV. She never did like doing chores.

"Nah, I'll be okay," I answered.

"Cole, are you okay? You went to bed early last night too… and you woke up late this morning…" Dad said frowning at me. I knew he found my drowsiness lately very odd but I nodded and headed upstairs.

I started the laundry and headed to bed. I took off my shirt and pants, so I that was in my boxers, and flopped down on my pillowed and started to sleep right away.


	2. The Smug Smirk

Chapter 2

**And so I say… you had all better love me…**

**9 Microsoft word pages people… that's a lot!! (Second longest chapter I've ever written… the longest was 11 pages… I think….)**

**I don't own anything but the plot… sad eh?**

**Warning: There is a lot of swearing in this LOL**

Chapter 2

(Fang's POV)

I woke up when I received an oh-so-loving pillow to the head from my younger brother, "Get up, you lazy butt! We've got school," Sorrow said picking up his bag and running out of the room.

I groaned, I was laying facedown against my pillow and my right arm was hanging off my bed. I still shared a room with Sorrow and wanted to go back to sleep so badly.

Max walked into my room a minute later with a cup of something. I could smell it and I smiled against my pillow. "Come on, wake up sleepy head, I brought you some coffee, it's actually a mocha. You know, coffee and chocolate, but I figure it'll just wake you up more." She said placed the coffee on my bedside table and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed her back and closed my eyes.

"Come on," She said giving me a little shove and I groaned and rolled over and started to sit up.

I rubbed my eyes and took the coffee from Max. She sat beside me on my bed while I drank it. I looked at the cup, "Where'd you get this anyways?" I asked.

She grinned, "Shadow and I got up early and went down to the Starbucks over there, you know, the one that's about a block from school. The new place Shadow and I go when we 'don't show up for class…' like this morning… you want to go?"

I shrugged, "Whose going?"

"Oh, just about everyone. Angel and Gazzy are going to school. Don't tell them, they'll throw a fit… although Angel already knows and wants me to bring her one of those big chocolate chip cookies at lunch." Max giggled and I shook my head. That was so Angel.

I finished the drink and said, "Max, I kind of need to get dressed."

"So get dressed then," She grinned and made it obvious she wasn't going anywhere.

I sighed and got up. I went over to my dresser and got a shirt, black with a design that made it look like I had splattered white paint all over it. I threw it at my bed and I pulled out a pair of jeans. I threw them on and pulled on my shirt on and held my hand out for Max and she smiled at me and jumped off my bed.

(Max's POV) **(A/N: Sorry, I have to do it.)**

After a few hours of TV we all headed up to bed. Shadow and I headed to our room and I caught a glimpse of Fang as he slept as Sorrow entered his room. He looked so tired, for the last week he's been so stressed out, and I wasn't sure why. I figured it was school, our school was freaking about exams that were coming up and they were firing everything at us.

I smiled and Shadow and I went to sleep soon after turning out the light.

I woke when the light was shining through my room. I groaned, "You awake too?" Shadow said suddenly and I yelped in surprise and fell out of bed.

She laughed and I said, "Ya, I'm awake."

"It's like 7… do you want to go get a quick coffee?"

"Sure, you got money?" I asked her getting up, she nodded. "Should we even change? It's just down the street?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

She grinned broadly and bounced up and pulled on her shoes without socks. She quickly grabbed a jacket and said, "Let's go!"

I pulled on some shoes and a jacket and followed her. Shadow had become basically my best friend. She was pretty much tied with Fang.

We made our way over to the local Starbucks and we ordered our drinks. I ordered Fang something; because I knew he'd be tired again this morning and it might wake him up a bit.

The coffee dudes at the place made light hearted jokes about our pajamas and we laughed with them. We bid them a good morning as we left.

We drank as we walked; it was kind of chilly out this morning.

I was thinking about skipped the morning block or blocks and going to Starbucks when Angel passed me and said, "Get me a chocolate chip cookie if you go… if you don't you'll die." I burst out laughing and she grinned at me.

I was starting up the stairs when Sorrow ran downstairs, "Hey is your brother up yet?" I asked him as he ran into the kitchen.

"I socked him in the head with a pillow… so probably…" He called and I headed up.

I entered his room and I saw him with his arm over the side of his bed and him lying on his stomach. I could see the muscles in his shoulder and arm and I grinned. "Come on, wake up sleepy head, I brought you some coffee, it's actually a mocha. You know, coffee and chocolate, but I figure it'll just wake you up more." I said placed the coffee on his bedside table and leaned down to help him wake up by kissing him.

He kissed me back and seemed to wake a little bit. "Come on," I said shoving and he groaned and rolled over and started to sit up.

He rubbed his eyes cutely and held out his hand for the coffee which I gave him at once. I sat beside him on his bed while he drank it. I was watching him as he swallowed, I could see the muscles in his throat move ever so slightly as he drank and I looked away so that he wouldn't see me watching him.

"Where'd you get this anyways?" He randomly asked.

I grinned, taking that as permission to look at him again I looked back to answer him, "Shadow and I got up early and went down to the Starbucks over there, you know, the one that's about a block from school. The new place Shadow and I go when we 'don't show up for class…' like this morning… you want to go?"

He shrugged, I nearly gasped at how his muscles moved as he did so, "Whose going?"

"Oh, just about everyone. Angel and Gazzy are going to school. Don't tell them, they'll throw a fit… although Angel already knows and wants me to bring her one of those big chocolate chip cookies at lunch." I giggled remembering the conversation with her.

He just shook his head and finished his drink. He glanced at me and hinted, "Max, I kind of need to get dressed."

"So get dressed then," I grinned and was prepared for if he was going to argue.

He sighed and got up. He went over to his dresser and got a shirt. I watched as his black muscles moved when his shoulder blades moved, his wings kind of made it hard to see them, but his wings were so clean and shiny. I smiled at him. He suddenly threw a shirt at the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on. I stared at him.

**Max, you really need to get a hold of yourself….** Wisdom interrupted.

_SHUT UP! He's putting on his shirt!!_ I snapped as I stared.

He pulled on his shirt on and I stared at his impressive chest as he pulled it on. He held his hand out for me and I smiled at him, snapping out of it and jumped off his bed.

(Fang's POV)

We walked downstairs and dad came into the kitchen as we ate and sniggered, "You're finally up before 11."

"Not by choice, those two woke me up," I said pointing at Max and Sorrow.

"I smacked him in the head with a pillow," Sorrow said proudly and dad laughed.

"So where are you guys going after school today?" Dad asked as he poured himself some homemade coffee.

"I think we were going over to moms'." Shadow said as she read the cartoons in the news.

"Okay, did you call her?" He asked and glanced at me, I usually called mom about that stuff. It was pretty obvious I had the best relationship with my mom out of the three of us. It was mostly because only I could repress my hate for Mark enough for mom not to notice. Where as you could plainly see how much Sorrow and Shadow despised him. Although it was harder to tell with Wyatt but I think him and Sorrow were the closest. Shadow seemed to be just close with everyone though so it was hard to tell.

"I called," Shadow said, "She said she'd be ready."

He nodded, hiding his slight surprise well. "Well you better be off to school soon… you don't want to be late."

We headed off for school and Angel said, "Come on Gazzy, we're going to be late."

"What about you guys?" He asked looking at us as we avoided his eyes.

He sighed, "Bring me something at lunch or else," he said and they ran off to school.

The day was slow and after school we went to mom's house. We had to stop off at dads to get some stuff though; I went to the garage to put away some bike stuff my dad had been nagging me about.

I was the only one out of the flock that actually liked bike riding. I didn't know what it was; it was so effortless and easy. It had its own different thrill from flying. When you go down a hill with a billion huge rocks and you're bouncing all over the place and twisting around tight corners! It was just awesome.

I ran back to the house and I picked up my bag of stuff and ran out to the front to go with the others.

"Took you long enough you bike freak," Shadow teased me.

I gave her a look and we took off. We landed in mom's backyard and I could smell dinner from here. Sorrow threw open the screen door, and called loudly, "Hey mom."

"Sorrow, how are you?" I could hear her asked him and I could see them share a quick hug before I entered the house.

"Okay," He said shrugging as she kissed his cheek.

I smiled and went over to hug my mom. She hugged me and kissed my cheek as well. "Cole, how's school?" She asked me.

"Fine I guess," I said. I saw her looking at my eyes, "What?" I asked feeling confused.

"How much sleep have you gotten lately?" She wondered and I felt like screaming.

"Enough," I said causally, but I was getting ticked off with people asking me if I was getting enough sleep. She frowned at me.

"Don't worry mom, he sleeps like 11 flipping hours and snores." Sorrow said pulling a Jones Soda out of mom's fridge.

"Hey! Not before dinner!" Mom called but he was already out of the kitchen and there was no way he was giving it back.

I rolled my eyes, "Good try mom, but you aren't getting that soda." She smiled at me.

Shadow came over to my mom and she hugged and kissed her cheek too.

I went to find Sorrow, but just bumped into Mark instead. He glared down at me, "Watch where you're going, Marshall." He said giving me a slight shove.

I clenched my jaw in anger and pushed him back, "Name's Cole fucktard," I snapped at him.

We had that kind of relationship, the one that we'd snap and swear at each when mom wasn't around and when she was act like we didn't mind each other.

I could see Sorrow grinning from the couch. Mark glared at me and gripped my right shoulder really tightly. He leaned down next to my left ear and whispered, "Call me what you like, you're mom is still mine."

My heart blazed in pain and anger. _That little…._ I pushed his arm away from my shoulder; I could tell my shoulder was probably going to bruise. I could already feel the soreness of it.

He grinned at me and took his right hand and lightly patted my left cheek twice. "See you at dinner twerp." I glared at him as he left.

**You should have kicked his ass. **Pain said simply.

"Fang," I turned to look at Sorrow, who had turned around and was leaning over the back end of the couch.

"Ya?" I responded.

"Why didn't you beat him to a pulp?" He looked honestly curious.

"Because I couldn't do that to mom," I whispered as I sat down beside him.

"Really? Because I swear, it would be so worth it…." He whispered glancing at the door.

"Dude, don't I know it." I said shaking my head.

He sniggered and the flock joined us. Twenty minutes later it was dinner and I sat at the opposite side of the table from Mark, but every once in a while he'd send me an evil, mischievous grin when mom wasn't looking.

My shoulder was kind of sore so I tried to stretch it and moved it in a counterclockwise direction. I winced, but only slightly.

_Pain, mind taking care of that… I don't mind the soreness; just it's kind of annoying when it hurts,_ I said to Pain.

**Sure,** Pain said and I felt it kind of go numb and I could move it again without the muscle complaining too much.

I noticed Mark looking at me, I guess he was wondering if he really did hurt me, but I just ignored him.

Mom noticed me kind of massaging my shoulder and called across the table, "Fang, what's wrong with your arm?"

The blood drained from my face and I didn't know what to say, everyone was looking at me and Mark was giving me this look that I told me that if I was to say anything about how I got hurt he'd make it that much worse next time.

I didn't have an answer, but thankfully Sorrow answered for me, "Oh, Fang and I were wrestling and I kind of rammed him into the wall for pushing me over the couch."

Mom frowned at us, "Guys, you should know better than to fight with each other." Mom said as Mark gave me a smug smile.

Oh that blasted smug smile… I was going to rip it off one day.

I looked down, "Ya, whatever."

Max took my hand under the table. "Just ignore him," She whispered as usual when Mark annoys the hell out of me.

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek lightly. I started to eat again and dinner went smoothly from there.

Mark was sitting watching TV so we all avoided him. Of course Angel had the courage to go and sit on the couch and watch TV too.

Mark glanced at her, his problem wasn't with her. It was with us, Sorrow, Shadow and me. He typically left the rest of the flock alone so he just ignored her presence.

I sitting at the kitchen table with Sorrow when mom walked in and said, "Cole… you know I think that maybe you should… um… spend more time with Mark."

I blinked at her. _I am running out of patience here people! _I screamed in my head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well," She looked kind of awkward for a second, "I think that if you two get to know each other then maybe you would start to you know… like each other a little."

**Tell her no! For God's sake tell her no! I can't stand him any more than you can!** Pain yelled in my ear.

I was shaking now, "I don't know mom… I don't think he wants to get to know me." I said trying to get my mother to forget this ridiculous idea.

"Well," She said sitting down across from me. "I just was thinking that you two seemed… not really close… so I want you to get to know each other better that's all."

Sorrow glanced at me; he'd been glancing back and forth like this was a tennis match.

I opened my mouth a few times, not sure what to say. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not Fang?" she asked looking hurt.

Finally Sorrow seemed to lose it, "Because Fang hates Mark's guts! We all do!" He yelled and from the look on his face he wanted to take every word back.

Mom stared at us and we looked down at the table. She pushed away from the table and walked quickly out of the kitchen.

_Shit, now look what we've done._

"Nice going dweebs. Why don't you pathetic excuses for 'humans' just leave and not come back? You know no one wants you here." Mark said from the door frame.

Shadow stepped into the room, fire in her eyes, "Mom wants us here."

He raised an eyebrow, "I've been here longer then you have. Who's she going to pick? Is she going to pick you three horrible kids, or me, her loving, affectionate boyfriend…? Who seems to have done nothing wrong?" He asked us with knowing looks.

Mom would be at a tie, which sucks because she's never seen the real Mark.

"Fuck you, Mark, you think I care what the hell you think?" I growled at him. "I could beat the crap out of you, but I don't, because if I did my mom would give me shit. So I suggest you don't push me asshole."

Sorrow cheered and held out his hand to slap me a hi-five. I gave him a look as if I was really asking him if he thought I would give him a hi-five and he dropped his hand.

"Well I hope you and your siblings never come over again. All you do is stress her out, if you're not in perfect heath then she freaks for the next two days. She's probably going to be flipping out about you not having the proper amount of sleep and in that case I'm not going to be sleeping with anybody. So I hope you three just crawl into a hole and die," he hissed at us.

"Well at least his messed up sleep will be do something good," Shadow said with a fake grin.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out of here." Sorrow said throwing in the towel and leaving through the back door.

"Me too, I can't stand to see you're face anymore." Shadow spat at him and left after them.

I went to follow them. "Not going to stick around and tell your mommy who made your brother and sister sad?" Mark mocked. He smirked at me.

I turned and smiled at him, "No, I'm going to let you tell her why we left." That wiped the smirk of his face.

I threw open the door after Sorrow and Shadow and let the screen door bang behind me. Sorrow and Shadow were waiting for me so I threw myself into the air.

The flock ran out after us, "Where are you guys going?" Max yelled.

"Home!" I yelled down to her, my eyes filling with tears, but I wouldn't let him see, he was still watching us through the window in the kitchen. They threw themselves into the air and we started to fly away, back to my dad's house.


	3. One Big Emotional Train Wreck

**Chapter 3**

**(Sorrow's POV)**

As I flew I let my tears I'd been holding in fell. I could feel Fang's rage and his sadness and his emotional pain and I couldn't stand it. I could feel Shadow's heart shattering at the thought of leaving mom… but we just couldn't stand the guy.

**Sorrow, come in Sorrow, this is Emotion, do you read me… over.** I would have normally laughed at Emotion's jokes; I mean she did have the emotion 'humor' in her, but today I just couldn't.

_Emotion, please don't today, I don't feel like it…._ I said feeling like I was back in the cabin with those guys when I was younger.

I could hardly remember them. They were like a distant dream, or nightmare, but every once in a while something would happen and I could remember everything. I could feel everything and feel like I was back there. Of course, I never told anyone this, except Emotion, because if Nudge or Shadow, or worse, Fang, found out… they'd never stop until I stopped feeling like that. It was a part of my life, and I couldn't just erase it, it made me who I was, even if I get painful reminders of it sometimes.

**I know, sorry… I was just trying to help a little… didn't work too well though.** She sounded kind of upset that I didn't find it funny. **Nudge incoming… you better listen; she's trying to help….**

I looked around for Nudge and I saw her pull up on my right, "Sorrow, are you okay?"

I wiped my eyes, "Ya, I guess… I just… I can't stand… I-"

"Sorrow, it's okay, I get it, you'll miss her, you hate leaving her and I know you have a lot of trouble when it comes to bullies and control." She said, practically reading my mind like she does. I did have a lot of trouble with _not_ hurting people who hurt other people.

I smiled at her, "You just know me too well," I sighed and she grinned at me.

"So… do you think you'll ever go back to your moms?" Nudge asked looking at the ground.

I did the same as we flew, "Ya, probably. I mean, everyone will be wanting us to so it's not like we can just not go. Plus, you know, I'll miss her."

Her wings brushed mine of the down stroke and she smiled at me. I could feel the love in her eyes and I smiled back. I couldn't love her any more then I did, I would explode.

**You two are so cute sometimes…** Emotion interrupted.

_Dude! You're interrupting a moment here!_ I growled at her and she giggled.

Nudge chuckled, "You're talking to Emotion right?" I nodded. "I'm starting to wonder if I should be jealous of her..." She giggled.

**Ooh! Tell her that 'Emotion should be jealous of you!'** Emotion tried to get me to say, as usual. She usually was trying to get me to say sweet stuff to Nudge.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed, "I think you've got it backwards."

"What do you mean?"

"They should be all envious of you."

"Why is that?" Nudge asked with a sly smile.

"Because you've got me," I sniggered, she gave me a look, "And I don't plan on ever giving you up." She blushed, a hard thing to do with her skin tone, and smiled at me.

We landed soon and I caught Fang wiping away tears, but I didn't say anything. I knew him well enough to know that he hated being venerable, and him crying was like pointing a sign at him that says, 'I'm so upset I feel like dying,' and pointing out that Fang was crying was just going to make it that much worse.

As far as I could tell he thought he had to keep us safe and protect us, he couldn't do that if he thought he was one of us, just a kid.

It was like that with Max too, she couldn't let her guard down, let herself be a child. If she did then she'd lose everything.

I put an arm around Nudge and we walked towards dad's house.

Shadow had broken into a run as soon as she had landed, Iggy right behind her, and she pounded on dad's door, tears streaming down her face. Iggy came and hugged her quickly.

Dad opened the door when we all reached the porch. Shadow threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and bursting into tears. Iggy rubbed her back, trying to help her stop crying.

"W-what are you guys doing over here?" He asked worried and sleepy, it appeared we woke him up.

Fang looked like he wanted to punch something so I answered, "Well…" I shifted from foot to foot, "Mark was being an ass and we kind of… took off…."

He sighed and motioned for us all to enter the house.

We all went in and dad started to search for something for us to calm us down seeing as we were all pretty wired and stressed out and emotionally wrecked.

I tried to smile at Fang and he raised one side of his lips for a second before letting it drop. It looked more like a twitch then anything else though.

**(Fang's POV)**

We all sat down at the table and my shoulder was feeling a bit better. Dad served us all vanilla icecream with whip cream and chocolate sauce and I poked at it as I imagined my mom's face when she would realize that we took off.

I shook off the thought and glanced at Sorrow and Shadow. Shadow was slowly eating hers and Sorrow had pretty much made his into a thick soup and was spooning it up and would let it fall after a few seconds.

Dad was glancing at us awkwardly and the rest of the flock was eating theirs like nothing had happened.

The phone ran and it made me jump. Dad rushed off to pick it up and I listened to him from here. I could see him, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Elizabeth… Liz…. Relax! They're here…. Ya, they're safe…." He looked over at me, "I don't know if that's a good idea Liz."

I heard yelling on the other end of the phone. I looked down; I knew the only thing she'd want was to hear our voices.

"Liz, they're just starting to relax," he said in a lower tone, hoping we couldn't hear. Max took my hand and I tried to smile at her. "If I tell him you want to talk to him he might not…" He looked over at me and I shook my head a little and he looked away. "Well yes I know that… Liz! I said they're fine." He looked back at me and I looked down at my ice cream. "Liz, they told me that Mark was annoying them so they left…. Yes I believe them…. Don't make this about how I don't like him." He paused and I could tell he was starting to get angry. He'd been getting steadily louder too.

"You know what the worst part of divorce is?" Sorrow finally shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Dad froze, I was sure that mom could hear Sorrow, "Listening to your parents fight." He growled, pushing back from the table and walked into the TV room. I could hear him run upstairs and out of sight.

I suddenly was glaring at my dad. "Now look what you've done! You two can't just stop, can you?" I shouted at him, well them really. I shoved my own chair back and ran up the stairs after him.

I walked into our room and I saw Sorrow sitting on his bed looking at pictures. They were the same I'd shown him so many years ago at mom's house. I knew which one he was looking at. It was the photo of mom and dad when they were happy together.

I closed the door and locked it, I sat next to him and he laid his head on my shoulder. "I just… I just want them to stop." I nodded and looked at the photo.

It had mom and dad smiling out at us; I could see the joy in their eyes. They were so happy before we screwed up their lives.

"What's worse is that because we weren't there is the reason they aren't together, and now we're back and they can't have a conversation that doesn't end in screaming." He said tears at the edges of his eyes.

I put my arm around him and held him closer. I knew how he felt, but he was always way more emotional then people. I smiled slightly when I remembered how a guy called him 'Emo' and Sorrow punched his lights out.

He could feel me shaking in silent laughed and he looked up at me in surprise, "Are you laughing?" He asked me in disbelief, when he realized I was he was just even more confused.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, "I was just remembering the guy who called you 'Emo'."

He smiled slightly as he remembered, he sighed, "Ya, I was grounded for a month for that…." He paused, his thumb brushing the photo, "But it was worth it. I hate stereotypes… and I hate it when people call other people 'Emo'… especially when they call me that. It doesn't help that Emotion is in my head. It was like he was insulting the both of us at once…." The tears were on the very edge of his eyes now and where threatening to pool over. I took my hand and wiped them away before they could fall.

We just held onto each other and I wiped away all the tears that fell. He sniffled, "I just… I can't stand it anymore, Fang."

I shushed him as I rubbed his back, "Its okay Little Sorrow. It'll all work out in the end."

"No it won't, you're just saying that because if you don't believe that it will you won't be able to believe in anything." He cried burying his head in my chest as he shook with sobs.

I paused, it was true, and I had to believe they would figure it all out, but I'd been waiting two years and my faith and belief had been slipping. I took a deep breath, "Just because that's true, doesn't mean you should stop hoping."

I could tell dad was at the door and I glared at it. I picked up a book from Sorrow's bed side table and chucked it at the door. It made a loud bang as it hit the door and I could tell he jumped and backed up.

"Go away!" We yelled together.

"Come on guys! I promise not to fight with her anymore. Please, your mom wants to talk to you… don't you want to talk to her?"

"NO!" We both yelled and Sorrow buried his head in my chest again, crying harder.

"Dad, just go away, just go." I said loud enough for him to hear, but I wasn't yelling anymore. My eyes were filled with tears and I held onto Sorrow as my tears escaped careful eyes. My eyes that were constantly refusing to shed a single tear were now letting go and willingly letting my tears spill over.

_Jeez,_ I thought, _this night is just one big emotional train wreck._


	4. Tears and Fears

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Fang's POV)**

We just stayed like that all night, crying and holding each other till we fell asleep.

In the morning, my eyes opened slowly and they were still red and sore.

I heard a soft knock on the door, I clear my throat, "Who is it?" I asked as Sorrow struggled to get comfortable in my arms.

"It's us." Shadow said and I could tell she'd been crying half the night as well.

I sighed, "Hold on." I slowly moved Sorrow off me.

His hand suddenly sprang out and snagged my shirt, "Don't go." He moaned, "I don't want to be alone."

"I'm just going to get the door." I whispered, "I'll be right back." I quickly got the door and opened it slowly to make sure it was just the flock.

Shadow burst in and hugged me, crying on my chest. I rubbed her back as the others entered and Nudge closed the door and locked it.

She ran over to Sorrow who held out his arms and he held onto her as his tears started up again.

Shadow turned to Iggy and hugged him instead and Max came over and hugged me tightly. "We could all hear you guys crying all night," She whispered in my ear, "I wish I could have helped."

I hugged her back, my eyes closing.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered pulling away slightly.

I tried to smile, "better."

She looked into my eyes, "You seem less tired…."

I rolled my eyes and she smiled at me, "I guess I was just stress that was making me crazy."

"That's what I thought, but I wasn't sure." She whispered hugging me again. I smiled as I hugged her. Maybe everything was going to work out after all.

**(Sorrow's POV)**

I was lying in Fang's arms when I heard a knock on the door. He suddenly cleared his throat and called, "Who is it?" I struggled to get comfortable in his arms.

"It's us." Shadow said and I could feel how upset she was.

Fang sighed, "Hold on." He started to push me away from him.

My eyes flew open. I was too upset to let him leave; I didn't want him to go. If Fang was here I knew I'd be okay. My hand suddenly sprang out and snagged his shirt, "Don't go." I moaned, "I don't want to be alone."

"I'm just going to get the door." He whispered carefully, making sure I was okay, "I'll be right back." He left and I curled into a ball, whimpering so softly that he couldn't hear.

I could see Shadow burst in and hug Fang, crying on his chest. Nudge closed the door and locked it.

I wanted to hold Nudge in my arms so badly it hurt. I needed someone to help me, and I knew only she could. She ran over to me and I held out my arms. I could see the pained look on her face. She wanted to help me so badly. She crawled into my arms and my tears started up again.

I held her tightly, afraid that our relationship could turn to dust like my parent's had. She shushed me and held on tightly as well.

"Please, Sorrow, relax, everything is going to be okay." She whispered wiping my tears away.

"I love you so much Nudge," I blubbered, "I don't want us to drift apart like my mom and dad." I held onto her tightly, squeezing the daylights out of her.

"Sorrow, I won't ever let that happen," She said hugging me tightly back, I could feel her tears on my shirt and we just held each other. Afraid to let each other go.

**(Max's POV)**

I held onto Fang and he held onto me. I couldn't believe his parents. Didn't they see how much their fighting hurt Fang and the others? Even we were affected when we heard them. It was even worse that they usually fought about Fang, Sorrow and Shadow. I knew Fang, Sorrow and Shadow had to get out of here. We needed to go somewhere were we wouldn't be reminded of all this fighting.

"Fang, would you like to come to my house today and tomorrow… till whenever?" I asked him as I continued to hug him.

He paused for a minute and I could feel him nod. He slowly pulled away, "I'll ask Sorrow and Shadow."

"Shadow already wants to go. She doesn't want to be around the fighting anymore. She wouldn't have come back yesterday if it wasn't Sunday dinner." I confessed. Shadow had trusted with me her secret, all the fighting between her parents was driving her into depression and she couldn't stand it anymore, which is why she usually was over at my house these days, so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

He nodded, "I'll talk to Sorrow then."

I nodded and he slipped out of my arms. I knew Wyatt was downstairs pacing. He was worried; I'd seen his face after Fang and Sorrow had run off. Their words had cut him deep, and Shadow had run upstairs not much later after they took off, hurting him again.

Wyatt was a good guy, I knew Fang and his siblings knew that, but I knew they couldn't live with the fighting anymore. I also knew that their mom was a good woman with a heart so big it could crush us… but that boyfriend of hers was a total jerk.

I just hoped she would figure out who he truly was before it was too late.

Fang called to me, I was dragged out of my thoughts and I looked at him. "Should we just go now?" He asked me and I nodded and he came over to me, I gave him a quick hug before I turned to open the door. Angel and Gazzy were standing beside me now, ready to leave. Shadow and Iggy were holding hands and Nudge was wiping away Sorrow's last tears and they were looking at each other with such love that it was like you were interrupting a private moment.

I was kind of surprised by their relationship, I mean, I knew nudge liked him, but I never thought it would grow into this… amazing relationship that made us all want to see the look Sorrow and Nudge shared in each of our loves' eyes.

As you can tell Shadow, Nudge and I often talked about that look, and the boys in general. Even Angel would join us and giggle at our boy obsessed-ness.

Of course, the boys were all but clueless of these girly meetings at God forsaken hours of the night.

I opened the door and we all started downstairs.


	5. Goodbye For Now

**Chapter 5  
****(Fang's POV)**

I was shaking, as if from cold, as we walked down the stairs. Max held my hand and we headed for the back door.

"Where are you guys all going?" Dad asked out of the blue, I didn't notice him at the kitchen table. I shook violently and Max's hand squeezed mine.

"We're going to my house for a few days…. I think we need some air from each other, and when everything is sorted out and then everything will be fine," Max said still gripping my hand.

He swallowed and looked down. He nodded, "Uh, could I speak to my kids for a second?" he asked and Max glanced at me as Nudge glanced at Sorrow and Iggy glanced at Shadow. Angel, Gazzy and Total all just looked at us and waited.

I nodded, signaling that I could talk to him. I caught sight of Sorrow and Shadow doing the same.

"We'll wait out back," Max whispered and the rest of them walked out to the back yard. Shadow and Sorrow let dad and me to talk. I walked over to him and he stood.

I tried to smile at him, he returned the gesture and I could see the pain in his eyes. I suddenly hugged him. He hugged me tightly and ruffled my hair as he held me. "Do you think you'll be back soon?" He asked after a while. I could hear his misery at the thought of us leaving him.

I nodded, "We just want to get away from the fighting." I whispered and he nodded. "I don't think I'll be able to stay away for long." I laughed, "I'll miss you too much." He squeezed me tighter and after a second he let me go and I went outside.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I walked into the kitchen after Fang left. Dad was leaning against the counter and I ran over to hug him. He held me and kissed the top of my head. "I promise we'll be back soon, daddy," I whispered and he held me tighter.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry for fighting so much with your mom," He whispered and I nodded.

"I love you dad, we'll be back in a few days at the most." I reassured him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and let me go. I smiled at him before leaving out the back door.

**(Sorrow's POV)**

I peaked around the door to see dad smiling at me from where he stood by the counter. I ran over and slammed into him as I hugged him. He chuckled and I nearly started crying all over again, but I had promised myself that I wouldn't, "Dad I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I just… I couldn't take the yelling anymore and- and-" Tears were leaking from my eyes now and I was getting angry over that. My knees went weak and I kind of slowly fell to the floor.

He shushed me and knelt down next to me, "Sorrow," He shushed me again as sobs worked through me and I held onto him. "You don't need to apologize, I'm sorry for yelling. I know you're more affected by our yelling then the others because of your power and I am so sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me and come back home soon." He said rubbing my back and running his other hand through my hair and I nodded and held onto him tightly.

Suddenly I didn't have the strength to get up and leave this house behind. I wanted to stay, but I needed to clear my head of the yelling and fighting, but I couldn't even move from where I was.

"Sorrow?" he said calling my attention. I looked up at him, "I think you should go," I stared at him shock, he wanted me to leave? That stung my heart, "I meant I think you should go to Max's house and get away from all this… craziness." He clarified, realizing what he said and how it affected me.

I looked down, I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave. I was weak, too weak.

"Sorrow," He smiled at me, calling my attention again, "I think the flock wants to leave sometime in the next century," he joked and I laughed lightly and smiled.

I somehow found the strength to get up. He helped me, "Now, go, go spend a few days at Max's… and when you're good and ready, come back to your crazy old dad." He whispered in my ear and I nodded. I turned and walked out the door; I looked back once and smiled at him. I stepped into the backyard, the sun hitting my face. I took off after the flock. They were waiting for me in the air.

15 minutes later we were at Max's house and I wandered into the backyard and lay down in the tall grass and watched the sky. The wind swayed the grass and I smiled as I felt the breeze.

_How long will it take for them to be so sorry for fighting that they'd come get us?_ I asked Emotion.

**You're dad? 3 days. You're mom? ... A week,** she reluctantly admitted.

_Why so long for mom?_ I asked feeling hurt.

**Mark won't let her come get you. He keeps telling her that we'd come back when we're ready, mostly because he doesn't want you guys around. It'll take a week for her to tell him that she doesn't care if you're ready and come.** I smiled, at least I knew my mom had the strength to come and get me if she really wanted to.

I lay looking at the sky some more. I heard Nudge call for me. "Over here!" I called raising my hand in the air and waving it around so she could see.

She ran over and lay down next to me. She held my hand and rested her hand on my shoulder.

We lay like that for an immeasurable amount of time.

That's when I saw the thick black cloud heading towards the house, and I knew it wasn't a cloud. I could hear the vaguely familiar mechanical buzzing from here.


	6. Getting Worse

**Chapter 6**

**(Fang's POV)**

Lately I've been sick. I just came down from the washroom. I was about to tell Max that when I was upstairs it was getting worse, vomiting and headaches are starting up along with the sleepiness. I didn't want her to worry but she needed to know. After all, I'd never been sick before in my life.

My stomach muscles cramped and I cringed. I opened my mouth to tell her about being sick when Sorrow and Nudge ran into the room screaming about flyboys coming.

I internally groaned and externally sighed. I'd tell have to tell her after.

We ran out to fight and my mind was in a haze. I was so confused and I just wanted the spinning to stop. The world was spinning and whirling and I felt dizzy. I willed myself not to hurl again. I took off and the spinning slowed slightly. I fought, but I couldn't even think and I felt like I was still going to throw up.

I was fighting one flyboy and he was winning. He pulled out a needle and pretty much stabbed my cramping stomach with it. I gasped and groaned as it emptied the contents into me and my eyes rolled back.

I felt his grasp on my hand loosen until it let go and I just fell. I didn't even try to stop it.

**(Shadow's POV)**

We had all been sitting peacefully in the kitchen when Nudge and Sorrow ran in screaming about Flyboys coming. We all jumped up and ran outside. We hadn't seen flyboys in ages and I was shocked that they were here. Iggy grasped my hand and I smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just the return of the metallic flying retards." I whispered and we all started into the air to fight.

We were fighting for a good ten minutes before I saw Fang. I almost let out a scream. He moved to punch a flyboy but the flyboy caught his arm in its grasp and plunged something into his stomach. He let out a gasp as I realized it was a needle. The flyboy emptied the contents into Fang and Fang's eyes rolled back and the flyboy let go of him. Fang fell like a rock towards the earth.

I dove after him quickly. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull up but it was no use. We both collided with the ground and he let out an earsplitting scream and my eyes flew wide and I looked at the sky. The Flyboys were leaving and Iggy landed and said, "Fang, did you break anything?"

He shook his head, but he curled into a ball and held his stomach. "What did they do?" Max asked in horror.

"They injected him with something from what I saw," I said. I took Fang's hand as he gasped; his eyes wide with pain.

"Pain," he moaned, "Make it stop! Please, make it stop!" He screamed in agony. He gripped my hand tighter.

**(Fang's POV)**

My stomach was on fire in pain and I curled in a ball. I heard people talking but I couldn't focus. I gasped and Shadow took my hand and I held it tightly.

"Pain," I moaned, unable to think, only speak, "Make it stop! Please, make it stop!" I screamed in agony as the pain increased. I gripped my sister's hand tighter.

**I'm trying!** Pain yelled in my head, **I'm taking as much pain away as I can but it more keeps coming! **

I whimpered as the pain started to lessen, but only slightly.

**Okay Fang, I'm going to do something… it'll be really weird… I've warned Emotion about what I'm about to do… so don't worry, but this is going to hurt like nothing you've ever felt before….** Pain warned before my whole body erupted in agony.

I screamed and thrashed on the ground and I could hear Sorrow whispering in my ear, trying to calm me, but I couldn't make sense of the words.

After a few minutes of the pain it abruptly faded and the world went numb. I literally couldn't feel a thing. Sorrow looked at me in shock; I probably scared him with the fact that I just stop screaming.

"Fang?" he asked.

I was still breathing hard, "Ya?"

"Are you okay?"

"I-I can't feel anything…" I said, not the breeze of the wind, anything. I could see Shadow was still gripping my hand, but I couldn't feel her hand. I started to freak out; I was beginning to hyperventilate when I heard Pain's voice.

**Fang?** Pain asked in my mind.

_What's going on!?_

**Relax Fang, you're fine, it worked, but now I've got to basically restart you… sounds weird, but you're going to black out and when you wake up you should be better… if I've done this right….**

_If?_ I didn't like that if.

**Just relax would you. You're going to black out and I have to try to figure out what's wrong with you… what they injected and all of that… don't worry. You won't lose memory or anything… hopefully.**

_Hopefully!? Pain! No, this is a bad idea!_

**Too late! You'll be fine!**

And with that, I blacked out.

(Sorrow's POV)

_Emotion what do I do!?_ I cried in my head, I had never felt so helpless. Fang just screamed and screamed on the ground.

**Try to calm him down, Pain is going to try and do something that's really dangerous….**

I immediately knelt next to Fang's ear. "Fang," I whispered softly, "Please relax. Emotion says you'll be fine. Please, you're scaring us and I can't be like you. I can't protect the flock and I can't constantly keep a stiff upper lip and everything you do. If you die, or something, I won't be able to handle the pain. I can't live without you. Please, please don't make me have to be strong. I need you to be okay, more than anything, just please. Please," I whispered, tears at the edges of my eyes, no one could hear me and I was thankful. "Please, just… please." I felt a single tear drop from my eyes and it hit his cheek as I pulled away from him.

He immediately stopped screaming. I looked at him in shock; he had scared the crap out of me with that, "Fang?" I asked breathlessly.

He was breathing hard, "Ya?"

"Are you okay?"

"I-I can't feel anything…" he said, and I was suddenly very afraid.

What had just happened, he started to freak out and was beginning to hyperventilate.

His eyes went distant and I knew he was talking to Pain. After a minute he just blacked out.

I was terrified now, "Fang?" I asked worry and fear ringing in my voice. I gripped his shouldered, "Fang!?" I screamed at him.

I was shaking now, I was going to lose it, and I was going to lose it so bad that I would not be able to function.

**Sorrow, relax, Fang is fine. It worked, and everything's perfect. Pain's working on fixing Fang now.** Emotion said quickly and I nodded even though I didn't know if she could see it.

**Okay, Sorrow, you have to make sure Fang's body is not disturbed. It has to be warm and in the exact conduction it is in right now or things could get messy. So move him upstairs to your bedroom.**

I swallowed, "We need to move him upstairs. Emotion says that he has to stay in this exact condition he's in now… or something bad could happen." I said trying to stay strong.

We carried him upstairs and I went downstairs after, I realized that we never made it to school today and chuckled slightly. I loved it when that happened, sometimes we just forgot.

Nudge ran over to me and hugged me. I held her in my arms and she sniffled slightly, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

I was so not the person to be asked this, "Uh, ya, I think so… I guess."

She smiled at me, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine," she said, but I could see the doubt in her eyes.

She reached up and kissed me suddenly and I smiled at her, "What was that for?"

She shrugged, "You're my boyfriend. I wanted to kiss you, it's a pretty simple concept." I laughed and kissed her back before we went into the living room to watch TV.

(Max's POV)

I had called my mom to tell her about the whole thing with Fang and now I was sitting in his room. I lay down next to him and rested my head on his chest. I soon fell asleep, I was awoken when my mom shook me awake and I groaned.

"Max, I just wanted to ask you where Fang was injected. I could take a sample and see if I can identify the stuff. I also wanted to know if there was anything… weird about Fang lately." Mom asked me.

I shook my head slowly, "I don't think there was. Shadow said that they got him in the stomach." I said and froze, I looked at mom in shock and she stared at me in confusion. "Can sleepiness be a symptom?" I said cautiously.

"Yes," Mom said nodding slowly.

I took a deep breath and was afraid, "Fang's been abnormally tired for the last couple days…."

Mom stared at me for a second before she pulled up Fang's shirt and took a sample to his blood from his stomach area and right arm. I had to look away, I hated needles. She was about to leave before she looked back at Fang, thinking about something, and surprised me by ripping out a few of his hairs. "I'll be back later," she said and ran off.

I lay down on Fang's chest again and tried to relax. _Please, if there is a God, please don't let him die or anything,_ I begged.

**(A/N: I will seriously dedicate the next chapter to whoever can guess what's wrong with Fang. (Though I admit it's probably a hard POISONING to find.)**

**It's a sneaky one though… good luck! If no one finds it I'll dedicate it to everybody who tried.**

**Happy Guessing lol**

**(And you can find it… I just did, not even using the name of the poison… but if you need another hint I could post sometime on my profile so just ask. (check that I haven't posted it already before you ask lol because someone else might have already.))**


	7. Miracle

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!! lol**

**The people who got it right were horizontal stripes43 and kiki1592!! Congrats! This chapter is for you guys!**

**Thanks everyone you joined in on my weirdness and fun and nice try to everyone who guessed but got it wrong. (This chap is also dedicated to you guys!)**

**Although whoever came up with mercury poisoning, (sorry I deleted the email you sent me by accident and I'm too lazy to look for you in my reviews but you know who you are!!) you get points for closeness because I looked it up and it's similar. So I bow to your knowledge of poisons!! This is dedicated to you too! That probably sounded as weird as I thought it did… ANYHOW!**

**READ AWAY!!**

**Chapter 7**

**(Iggy's POV)**

Shadow and the others have been worrying all day. Mrs. Martinez had left in a hurry and we didn't know what was going through her head but I could guess it was medical stuff.

I went upstairs to see Max. She's been up there all day and Shadow and I just finished making dinner.

I knocked before I entered and I saw Max lying on Fang's chest. She looked up at me. It was kind strange to watch Max with Fang, you could tell she was deeply in love with Fang and there was no way a little thing like disease or death could stop Max from being with Fang.

I looked at two of my best friends, one pretty much in a coma and the other so afraid and worried that she'd snap in every sense if he ever left her, in any way.

I smiled slightly at her, "Dinner's ready. Do you want me to bring it up here or are you coming down?"

She shrugged, "I guess I'll eat it up here." I nodded. "Hey Iggy," I turned, "Did Shadow and Sorrow tell their parents?"

"I don't know… I don't think so," I said feeling confused as to why she was asking.

"They should," She whispered.

I nodded slowly and started to back up slowly. I went downstairs. I wondered why Sorrow and Shadow's parents needed to know that Fang was injured. Fang being injured wasn't unusual, or at least before it wasn't, but I guess I would want to know if my kid was unconscious or whatever so I went over to Shadow and whispered in her ear that she should call her parents and tell them about Fang.

She sighed and nodded against my chest. She got up and I put my hand on her waist and held her close as she dialed the phone.

**(Sorrow's POV)**

I was sitting watching TV with Nudge, but I was actually listening to the conversation in the other room. Nudge had her arms around me in a hug type thing and I had my arms around her. Shadow was telling mom about what happened.

She put down the phone; I knew that had been hard on her. Mom had obviously flipped out and Shadow was just trying to tell her and get out of there.

After she hung up and sighed. I got up; Nudge looked up at me with a pout. She still wanted to hug me on the couch. I smiled at her and walked over to the phone, "I can call dad if you want Shadow."

She nodded and smiled at me before walking off with Iggy. I dialed dad's number and he picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's Sorrow."

"Hey, what's up?" He was happy to hear it was me and was hopeful that we had decided to come back.

"Dad, we had a slight problem when we ran into a bunch of flyboys today." I said slowly.

"What happened?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

I cringed, "Well… Fang kind of got injected with this needle stuff and now he's unconscious upstairs." I waited for dad to react.

"Should I come over?" He answered calmly. That surprised me; I was so sure he'd be freaking out.

I shrugged and realized that he couldn't see me, "If you want to."

"Of course I want to; I've wanted to come over all day," he chuckled.

I sighed, "Okay, I guess, Mrs. Martinez left to do some tests so we're all alone here."

"Alright, I'll be right over; did you call your mom?" Dad asked.

"Shadow did," After a second I said, "Dad, could you hurry?" I asked him feeling like a small child.

"Sure, Sorrow, I'll be there in a few minutes." He said and we said our goodbyes and I hung up.

I turned to see Nudge watching me. I walked over and hugged her. She reached up and kissed me.

As dad promised, a few minutes later he was over. Shadow, Nudge, Iggy and I were all in the kitchen when he knocked on the door.

Iggy went to answer it and dad was in the kitchen with us a second later.

We said hi and hugged and whatnot and that's when Mrs. Martinez burst through the door, "Ella, find me some garlic, Iggy make sure we have some eggs, and if I yell at you to make them, do it." She said quickly and ran upstairs.

I jumped up and ran after her, I knew where she was going, and I needed to know what was wrong with him

**Sorrow hurry! You need to get Max to agree with Mrs. Martinez! Pain just figured it out, but he can't do it fast enough and Max's not going to like what Mrs. Martinez has to say.** Emotion's voice was urgent and I ran into the room that Fang occupied. He looked worse, I wasn't sure how but he just looked… sicker.

"Mom, what's going on? Do you know what's wrong with him?" Max asked in a worried voice.

"Ya, he's got arsenic poisoning," she mumbled pulling out stuff from her bag.

"Arsenic?" Max frowned, "What's that?"

"It's a type of poison… and enough of it can kill you," Max's mom said and my breath froze in my throat.

Max looked like she was going to faint, I heard someone take a shaky breath behind me and I glanced and saw dad there.

"Wait, are you sure?" Max asked shaking her head, not wanting to believe it. She stood defensively beside Fang, almost blocking her mom's way.

"Max, he's got enough arsenic in him to almost kill two of him. He's already in a coma! He's going to die soon if we don't do something." Max's mom said, not wanting to waste any time, and kind of pushed Max out of the way.

Max stood in shock and I ran over to her to hug her. She hugged me tightly and we watched my brother as Mrs. Martinez held small needles in her hand. She emptied two of them into Fang's arm and let out a deep breath, "Ella! Iggy!" She yelled as she left the room.

I let go of Max and walked over to Fang. I took his cold hand in mine and I wished and hoped he'd be okay. Tears reached the edges of my eyes, I told myself not to cry, not this time.

I saw dad take a step towards me in the corner of my eye. I looked at Fang, _Please, God; I don't want my brother to die. Don't take him away from me._ A single emotion filled tear fell from my eyes and hit Fang's hand in mine.

I felt like something was being pulled from my chest and through my arm holding Fang's hand. It stretched down to my wrists and shot out in my hand and left through my fingers. It was like all the emotions were pulled right out of me and were forced into Fang.

The whole flock, minus Iggy who was probably still downstairs with Mrs. Martinez and Ella, was in the room now. I held his hand with my both of my mine and I felt more tears start to fall and they fell on our hands. Each time my tears landed on Fang's skin another beat of emotions and energy from my own heart pored into him.

I felt weak after a while, but I didn't want to let go, I never wanted to let go. I never wanted to let him go. _Please God, please whoever runs this world! Please, please hear me! Save him, I know I've done a lot of bad things, but I love him too much! I don't want my brother to die now! He hasn't lived to see enough, I know we don't always show our appreciation and whatever, but I need this. I need him to live. I love him. Heck! I need him!_

One last tear landed on the back of Fang's hand and I let out a gasp as the last of my energy left me and I saw Fang's eyes twitch slightly and begin to open, but I never saw his eyes look at me. My own eyes closed and I fell to the floor. His hand slipped from mine. I'd given him everything in me, and he could have it.

**He heard you, Sorrow, he heard you.** Emotion's voice was hazy in my mind, but I heard her. I smiled slightly through the hazy.

_Thank you,_ I thought before the darkness took me.

**(Fang's POV)**

It was like nothing else in the world. It was like I was trapped in my body, and I could not hear the outside world at all. My slowing heartbeat was slowly growing quieter in my ears.

_This is the end_ was all I thought. I felt so full of misery. I would never see my little brother smile again. I would never kiss Max and tell her how much I loved her. I would never hug my sister again and I would never tease Iggy. I would never smell another nasty fart from Gazzy and I would never see another beautiful smile from Angel. I would never hear another comment from Total. I would never see the look in Nudge's eyes when she looked at my little brother.

If I could cry I would. I wanted to so badly. Pain had told me I was in a coma from the arsenic running through my veins and unless the others did something I was a dead bird boy.

He said they were doing stuff to help, but I could still hear my heart getting quieter and slower. Telling me that it was over, it was done. It was being forced into early retirement.

Each beat got slower, each beat got quieter.

_Why won't this just end already!?_ I felt so upset and frustrated. I just wanted this torture to end.

I lay in my body, on the fence between life and death, the only sound was my heartbeat. It was like a countdown.

_Thump.. thump……Thump.. thump……Thump.. thump……Thump…. thump……Thump…... thump……Thump…... thump……Thump…….. thump……Thump………. thump……_

_This is the end_ I thought, the truth of those words sinking in; there was slight pain in my chest as my heart slowed, nearly to a stop. These next beats would be my last….

_Please God! Please hear me, I can't die now! Pain said that I'd be able to stick around until I felt ready to leave, and I'm not ready! I will miss too many memories! I've not lived long enough! Please,_ I begged,_ I need to see Angel's beautiful eyes shining in the sunlight! I need to hear Nudge's rambling voice trailing off! I need to hear my brother laugh ringing in my ears! I need to taste Iggy's cooking melting in my mouth! I need to see the look on the Gasman's face when he sets off yet another bomb! I need to hear Shadow sing another song with so much emotion it could make you cry! I need to hear another of Total's not so funny jokes!_

_I need to kiss my mom and hug my dad again, I need to fly again and feel the wind beneath my wing! I need to hear Max tell me she loves me again. Please God, I need them, I need those things. I need their love._ Please, I begged with no hope. If I was awake I would be sobbing. _I know I don't deserve it, but I love them too much to let them go right now. They need me, and I need them. I love them, and they love me._

And that's when I felt a surge from my left hand. My heart was instantly stronger. I could feel my hand again, I could feel it against something, it felt strong and it was also a little wet. Someone was holding my hand and crying on it.

Every time I felt a tear hit my hand I could feel more, and my heart grew stronger, it's beating brew louder and faster.

I could feel my eyes, but I was too weak to open them. Moisture grew behind my eyes and I tried and tried to open them, but they were way too heavy.

Finally I could feel my whole body, but I was still weak, I got my eyes only just to open. I saw Sorrow holding my hand and as soon as I opened them enough to actually look at him he fell to the ground and I closed my eyes again, I couldn't keep them open.

**He heard you** was all Pain had to say.

I smiled in relief, _Thank God._

"Sorrow! Fang!" voices instantly yelled.

Another voice, Mrs. Martinez's, gasped, "He's awake... wow, this is nothing short of a miracle."

I moaned and I felt a different hand grab mine and Max whispered in my ear, "Fang, I love you. Are you okay?"

I groaned and mumbled something incoherent.

"Mumbled once for yes and twice for no," Iggy teased, but I could hear the stress in his voice.

I grumbled at Iggy only once.

"Fang, do you think you can eat?" Mrs. Martinez asked.

I shook my head slowly. I was finally able to open my eyes. I saw Max's face and I smiled at her. She smiled at me and I mumbled, "Where's Sorrow? What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He's just… unconscious." Iggy said as he and Nudge kneeled beside my bed.

I groaned and Mrs. Martinez told me to get some more sleep. I nodded and before I went back to sleep she handed me a pill and I took it with some water.

**(Nudge's POV)**

I was so worried about Sorrow. He looked fine, just asleep, or unconscious, or whatever. I helped Iggy carry him to his bed and he lay there and I lay down beside him.

I listened to my MP3 player and I swear it wanted to kill me. It just kept playing really sad songs. I started humming and singing softly to Sorrow. It was quiet enough that only he would hear, if he could hear me at all.

He once caught me singing to myself, he'd said my voice was beautiful. I didn't say anything back to him because I knew he was just being sweet but my voice wasn't that good. So I figured I'd sing since he liked it so much, and if he didn't, well he'd just have to wake up and tell me to shut up.

I was singing softly when he started to shift in his sleep. I wondered if it was nightmares, dreams, or him waking up. Everyone knew Sorrow got really bad nightmares sometimes. I figured they were about those guys in the cabins or, but it was less likely, the school. I wish I could just erase those memories from his mind. I never wanted him to be scared or hurt or worried about those men in that cabin again.

I reached up and kissed him and rubbed his arms. He curled up closer to me and I saw a small smile on his lips. "Sorrow?" I asked in a whisper.

He made a weird noise, almost like a purr, or a loving growl, or maybe a messed up mumble.

I laughed softly and his smile grew. "Sorrow?" I asked again in a whispered.

I made that same noise and hugged me to him. "Sorrow, wake up," I whispered to him.

He groaned, "But I'm tired."

_Okay, either he's talking in his sleep or he's awake and really is tired,_ I thought. I smiled, "Then go back to sleep," I whispered and hugged him. He yawned and fell asleep, or whatever, again.

I fell asleep too soon after that. I was shaken awake and I looked at Sorrow. He smiled down at me.

"Hey," I whispered and hugged him tightly, "You scared me for a second there."

"Sorry," he whispered and kissed my head. He rested his head on mine and we stayed like that for a while. He suddenly pulled my face up so he could look at me.

"Why'd you wake me anyways?" I asked in a whisper, smiling slightly. I was glad he did, even though I was a little tired.

He smiled and pushed some hair out of my face, "Sorry, I just really wanted to see your eyes."

I smiled at him and kissed his lips. I snuggled up in his arms. He was so cute sometimes. "You're so weird sometime Sorrow," I teased him.

He laughed slightly, "And you're not?"

"Uh, ya," I laughed and he shook his head and hugged me closer.

We slowly fell asleep again in each others' arms.


	8. Bye Bye Boyfriend

**Hey sorry I haven't been able to post a lot lately, but here you go!**

**Chapter 8**

**(Fang's POV)**

When I woke up again I felt better. Not totally cured better, but better. Max was sleeping beside me, her head resting against my chest.

I smiled at her and brushed some of her hair away from her face. I saw Nudge and Sorrow lying together on his bed and they were whispering. He looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back.

Iggy came in to check on us and brought m eggs. He made me eat them all too, not that I minded, they were good eggs, but apparently I'd be eating a lot of sulfur to make sure the arsenic was out of my bloodstream.

That meant a lot of garlic, eggs, and whatever other foods Mrs. Martinez can think of that has sulphur in them, plus sulfur pills.

4 days passed, and I was really getting sick of garlic and eggs and legumes and all the foods that they'd been sticking down my throat. Plus everyone else didn't really like it, mostly because no one wanted to kiss each other, but that made me laugh more than anything.

Mrs. Martinez took my blood today to test it to see if I still had any arsenic in me. I was crossing my fingers and I guess it worked because she came back and said I was pretty much clean.

Dad had hung around at Mrs. Martinez's house all the time now so we didn't really think about going back to his house, but now that I was fine I had to think about it again. Plus I had to figure out how they were poisoning me in the first place.

The worse part was that I was almost sure how I got poisoned in the first place, and his name was Mark.

I didn't tell the others this, but it made sense, we were at mom's house that Friday before I went to dads and that's when I started to get tired. He's always bothering me the most out of all of us and if he got me out of the way it would be easy to get rid of Sorrow and Shadow.

I sighed as I sat on the edge of my bed, _life just has to be complicated doesn't it,_ I thought to myself.

**Yep,** Pain said in my head and I smiled.

_Thanks for all your help with the arsenic poisoning by the way Pain,_ I thanked him again.

**If you keep thanking me I'll be the next one to try and kill you, **he laughed.

I laughed at that and smiled, I heard a knock on the door and I got up to get it. I opened the door and I grinned. I hugged the person there right away.

My mom had finally decided to come over, she apparently 'couldn't get away from work,' but everyone knew that she just couldn't get up the courage to go around his back and come over.

"Cole, I've been going crazy to see you, are you alright?" she asked smiling at me and holding me out at arms reach so she could see me.

It was weird; I was constantly angry that she couldn't see what a jerk Mark was, but I could never hate her or be angry with her for long. "I'm okay, now anyways. All the arsenic is gone apparently," I smiled and she hugged me again.

"Well I'm glad, and I'm sorry for all the yelling and fighting. I know it's not fair that you guys have to hear it all the time and I'm sorry," She whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "Its okay, I guess."

She smiled at me again, "Come on, Iggy and Shadow are making dinner."

I cringed at the thought of more eggs and garlic, seriously, Iggy's somehow worked those two into so many dishes it's making me sick just thinking about it. It didn't help that most of the time they were 'experiment dishes' so that means it they usually had never been eaten before, and some of them were seriously nasty.

Mom laughed at my expression, "and they promise there are no eggs or garlic in it."

"Thank God, it's the only thing they'd let me eat for a week," I laughed with her.

She put her arm around my shoulders as we walked downstairs. We made out way downstairs and Iggy, Shadow and Max jumped out no where, I jumped slightly, "Guys! Do you mind not freaking the crap out of me!?"

"Sorry, it was necessary." Shadow said and grabbed my arm, she pulled me along.

"What are we doing?" I asked as she pulled me along with her. We went outside and I stopped dead in my tracks. "You guys! You really didn't have to go crazy and do this…."

"They didn't, we did," Sorrow said as Nudge, Gazzy, Total and Angel ran up from the porch. I could see my dad and Mrs. Martinez down in the yard.

They'd set up a whole barbeque thing and they put a huge table outside and there were hanging decorations everywhere and it looked so fun. I gave him a look, "Same thing," I was very grateful to my brother.

Emotion had explained to him why saving me had worked. Sorrow has healing tears, so because I'd wanted to be saved and he wanted to save me the bond between us had pretty much created life. If I didn't want to be saved then I wouldn't have been though, so that's a bit scary.

We went outside and we all just hung out as Iggy cooked steak and Shadow made other side stuff. We had the radio on and whenever there was a song that Shadow knew was on she sang it and danced a bit as she cooked.

"So was this what you guys were doing before when you were supposed to be cooking?" I asked Iggy and Shadow.

They laughed and nodded. This moment was amazing, Max around my arm and the flock laughing and dancing and hanging out. I looked at my parents.

I was afraid to see them fighting, but I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw them laughing together. I knew they were still pretty friendly with each other, but when you hear them fighting so much you'd think they were going to kill each other when they saw each other.

Sorrow broke into my train of thought, "Dude, we're eating."

I looked at him and his eyes were on the same spot I was just looking. "Come on then," I laughed; he nodded and smiled at me.

We ate a nice dinner and the rest of the time we hung out and danced and whatever we felt like doing.

The night was actually really nice, it was warm but still pretty cool. Eventually the adults sent us to bed so we all went upstairs and went to sleep.

Life seemed to go back to normal for a while. We went back to dad's and spent some time with mom, less than before but we still went over every once in a while.

**(Sorrow's POV)**

We were at moms and I stuck close to Fang, Mark has been being mean to me more lately. Nudge's hand was constantly in mine and every time he came into the room and insulted me or whatever I had to calm myself down and work on my self control.

Lately my nightmares about the men in the cabin had been getting worse and I'd begun to get even more scared of them. I wished so badly that I could get them to stop, but there was nothing I could do about that.

Fang, Max, Nudge and I were in the TV room when Max and Fang got up and left the room. I didn't show it but fear trickled down my spine.

"Hey, mini-punk," Mark sneered.

I looked up at him, "What do you want?"

"You're in my seat," He said with a smirk.

I frowned at him, "What are you, in junior high? Who does that anymore? I was clearly here before you so go sit somewhere else," as I said this, looking him strait in the eyes, my voice was strong and you could not hear a hint of the fear and panic in my heart. Nudge's hand squeezed mine and I felt a little courage as she held it.

"Think I care? Get up off the couch before I beat you off it," he growled, thinking I was afraid of getting beat up. It was true, I was terrified, but I would never show him that. If Fang had taught me that if anything I was to never show fear.

I scuffed, "Been there, done that, get your own chair." I shot back at once. There was steal in my voice. _I am stronger than him,_ I reminded myself. _Bullies back down eventually, they get bored of you sooner or later,_ I repeated in my head. Dad was always trying to grind that into my brain and this time I actually listened to his advice.

He glared at me; he actually pretty much threw me off the couch. Nudge's hand slipped from mine and I got up and pushed Mark back, away from Nudge, who was far beyond terrified. He'd gone too far this time. He'd frightened Nudge and now he was going to pay.

"What the hell is your problem? If you've got a problem with me don't cover behind the walls and wait for my mom to be gone before picking a fight. At least be a man and come out and beat me if you want to so badly. Grow some fucking balls and tell my mom how you feel about us or just live with us being here." I nearly shouted in his face, I had the sense to realize that the whole house could probably hear me and that the flock was at the doorway. My heart was full of fear, but I could feel the spark of courage now.

"Don't tell me what to do runt," Mark yelled back, losing his temper and pushing me back.

"Calling me names won't do you any good here, I've heard them all. Now apologize to Nudge for frightening her." I shouted back.

"Fuck you, I'm not going to do anything," He growled and Nudge looked even more scared. Mark glared at her and she jumped up and went behind me and I glared at him.

"Shut up Mark!" I screamed at him, "You have no authority over me. Apologize."

"Sorrow, its okay; just drop it," Nudge whispered frantically in my ear.

"You stupid kid, I'm the adult," He yelled in my face.

"I may only be a kid, but at least I listen to people and treat people with decency and am a good person. I pity you Mark, all you do is making our lives miserable. I bet you don't even love my mom, so why are you here? To make our lives hell and to screw around with my mom? Well not my life, not my family. I'm sick of being treated like crap." I yelled at him, where all this strength came from I didn't know. My eyes had tears at the edges of them, threatening to pool over.

**Sorrow, I think you should know that you're close to getting punched.** Emotion warned in my ear.

_Good, I could care less what he does to me._ I replied back to her.

**Yes, but Nudge does. You're family cares, don't get too hurt.** Emotion said and I nearly smiled at her caring words. I loved how she actually cared about me, I knew everyone else did too, but it made me happy.

In an instant I was playing attention again and he was reaching back a fist to punch me and I didn't cower from his fist. His arm shot forward as an angry scream erupted around us.

**(Fang's POV)**

We were sitting in the kitchen when I heard my brother start yelling, "What the hell is your problem? If you've got a problem with me don't cover behind the walls and wait for my mom to be gone before picking a fight." We all were up in an instant and were at the doorway to the TV room.

"At least be a man and come out and beat me if you want to so badly. Grow some fucking balls and tell my mom how you feel about us or just live with us being here." My brother yelled at Mark and I was surprised he had the courage to say that.

"Don't tell me what to do runt," Mark yelled back, pushing Sorrow.

"Calling me names won't do you any good here, I've heard them all. Now apologize to Nudge for frightening her." Sorrow shouted.

I took a step forward to do something but Shadow grabbed my shoulder, "Wait, let Sorrow do this himself."

"Fuck you, I'm not going to do anything," He growled, he glared at Nudge and she jumped up and went behind Sorrow.

I cast a glance at Shadow and she sent me a level look, "He'll be fine, let him do this." She whispered and rubbed my shoulder.

"Shut up Mark!" Sorrow screamed at him, "You have no authority over me. Apologize." I felt someone against my back and I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I turned my head to see mom. She was staring with wide eyes at the scene before her.

"You stupid kid, I'm the adult," He yelled.

Mom gasped I looked at her and she stared at me. I just looked away at Shadow. She smiled at me and we all looked back at my brother.

"I may only be a kid, but at least I listen to people and treat people with decency and am a good person. I pity you Mark, all you do is making our lives miserable. I bet you don't even love my mom, so why are you here? To make our lives hell and to screw around with my mom? Well not my life, not my family. I'm sick of being treated like crap." He yelled at him, I could see he was near to breaking down now. I was so proud of him, either he didn't know we were here or he did and didn't care.

In a second Mark was reaching back a fist to punch Sorrow and he didn't cower at the evil man's fist. If I was proud before I was worshipping his courage now. Mom pushed past me and I let her. I was going to follow but Shadow took my hand and gave me a look that told me to stay. I stared at the scene before me.

Mark's arm shot forward as mom started to scream at him. The fist connected to Sorrow's head and he stumbled back into Nudge who caught him.

Shadow let me go this time. I was across the room and ready to kick Mark's ass when mom stopped me. She placed a hand on my chest and sent me a level look, "Mark, front yard, now." She said sternly and he glared at us before leaving.

I went over to Sorrow and he smiled at me. "You've got guts Sorrow," Gazzy said and he smiled at him.

Max went over to hug me, "I know that was hard for you to just watch, but it's all okay now." She whispered to me.

I nodded with a smile. Sorrow ran over to me as I let Max go. He hugged me hard, "Thank you Fang, for everything," he whispered to me.

I laughed lightly, "I didn't even do anything." I whispered back to him.

He shook his head, "You do more for me then you'll ever know."

We all sat down in the kitchen. I heard the front door slam and mom walked over to us. "You guys could have told me he was an evil son of a –"

"Mom," I cut her off, "It's okay, he's gone and we're fine," I smiled at her.

She smiled at us, "I love you guys, you're the greatest family ever, come here, all of you." She said hold out her arms and we had a group hug.

I smiled at the thought of him being gone. He was never going to bother us again.


	9. All Because of Lemonade

**Chapter 9  
(Shadow's POV)**

I sighed, _lazy no good family_. I thought as I walked to the nearest supermarket by dad's house. It was a warm sunny day and Fang, Max, Sorrow, and dad were too sweaty and hot and tired to go get lemonade and ice.

So here I was, heading to the store. Iggy was over at Mrs. Martinez's house with Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge. I missed him terribly.

I was walking down to the store, my flip flops flopping against the ground. I really needed to study for exams. Max said she's study with me tonight, which would almost guarantee that Fang would study too, but we had already made a rule that if anyone started doing anything other than studying, talking, joking, kissing, etc, they'd have to study by themselves or with someone else.

I was walking through the small forest between our house and the store when I heard them; I wasn't all that surprised that I was getting whistled at and whatever. I don't usually wear clothes as revealing as right now, but it was boiling out. Gazzy had nearly cooked an egg on the sidewalk the other day, and so I was wearing a short white skirt that frilled out that went to the middle of my thighs and a vibrant blue tank top. I had my huge oversized sunglasses up on top of my head and I was wearing a silver chain bracelet Iggy had recently got me with money that he'd made with his job.

I loved the bracelet and I wore it with everything. Connected to the clasp was a flat silver heart and I remember when he gave it to me he'd said that he love me more then the air he breathed and that he'd love me for eternity. Even if I left him he'd love me, no matter what.

That's right people; our lives had gotten that normal. Iggy worked as a waiter at a small diner. Max was often complaining at Fang to hurry up and get a job, and he just kept telling her that he was waiting for summer break, but God knows that won't happen.

"Hey babe, where you headed?" one of the men called at me. Another whistled and I felt uncomfortable. I made my way quickly through the forest near our house; I had to go through a long path though it before I could get to the store. Someone grabbed my right wrist, the wrist with the bracelet, and spun me around. There were 3 of them and they all looked slightly drunk, or high, or both.

The one in the middle was holding my wrist and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. The one of the right had black hair and green eyes. The one on the left had light brown hair and his brown eyes were rimmed with glasses.

"We asked you a question you slut, it's only polite that you answer," the one on the right slurred with a goofy grin and the one who was holding my wrist chuckled darkly.

"Let go of me," I yelled at them.

They laughed in unison, "I don't think so," the one of the left laughed at me, "You're too pretty to walk around without some escorts. Some creeps could walk right up to you in the streets and carry you off."

"Ya, and you could pay us back pretty nicely I think," The one gripping my wrist said as he looking me up and down. I felt sick.

"Help!" I screamed, "Let go of me you creep!" I screamed at them and tried to pull my arm away. I was in a state of panic and I didn't know what to do. My thoughts jumped from Iggy to Fang and back again. I desperately wished my love would come and hold me and comfort me and I begged Fang to come and beat the crap out of them.

They surrounded me and I screamed louder. The black haired man covered my mouth and I screamed against it, I tried to bite it but it when I did he let his hand go and slapped me. I started to cry as he covered my mouth again and began to feel up my leg.

I screamed louder as they began to place their hands on me and I struggled with no use.

That's when I saw a flurry of black hair, his bike pulled to a quick stop in front of us. He did the stop that I thought was cool; he could make his bike fishtail around when he stopped and the men stared at him in shock.

Fang got off his bike and let one of his most prized possessions to drop to the ground. Murder was in his eyes.

**(Fang's POV)**

I was sitting in the backyard reading a book. I was pretty engrossed in it, but the hot sun was pretty distracting. Shadow had just left to get lemonade and ice. I was sitting under the tree in the backyard so I was in the shade, but I still had a coating of sweat on my skin.

I sighed, throwing my book down on the ground. I was too warm to even think about reading any longer.

I called to my dad who was sitting on the porch under the awning that I was going to take a bike ride. He looked at me like I was insane but just shrugged.

I went into the garage and saw my bike. I smiled at it, my bike is probably my most prized possession, if you didn't count my family and Max and all that, but in truth it was probably the most expensive thing I had. It was a black mountain bike and dad had given it to me for my last birthday. I sighed as I gently stroked the paint. It was such a beautiful bike.

I checked the air in my tires and the oil on my chain. I hadn't in a while and it was in need of a little tune up. I reasoned that the tires were fine and I could oil it when I got home so I hopped on my bike, without a helmet, and rode out of the garage.

"Helmet!" dad called half-heartedly as I opened the gate to the lane and rode down the street.

I rode down through the forest; I figured I would see Shadow when she came back up through here. I didn't mind, I could tell her to make sure there was juice by the time I got home, even though I had water in the water bottle holder on my bike.

I didn't see Shadow and turned on the fork in the paths, one went to the store and the other went through the rest of the forest, I was just riding towards the path that led to the rest of the forest when I heard a scream and I frowned, it might have been the wind, but I couldn't be sure.

"Help!" a voice screamed, "Let go of me you creep!"

My blood turned cold and anger burned in me. I knew that voice so well. **Fang hurry! It's Shadow! **Pain yelled in my ear, there was a hint of panic in his voice.

I turned my bike around and rode down the path towards the store. I saw them there, hands on my sister and I was so angry I could explode. I pulled the breaks on my bike, just in front of them, letting the back of my bike turn around me and I jumped off, letting it fall to the ground.

I didn't even think about it, the only thing on my mind now was my sister.

I walked forward and I could tell they were afraid of me. They all started to pull out knives and I didn't care. Shadow looked afraid and it angered me more. I reached back a fist as another lashed out with a knife. I caught my other arm, but I was past thinking about pain now. I punched the blonde one holding Shadow's wrist, he let go of her and she started to struggle against the other two.

I punched the guy a few more times before he fell down, unconscious. I glared at the other two, "Whose next?" I asked them murder in my voice.

They looked at each other and they pushed my beautiful little sister to the ground. I growled and we fought. Someone jabbed my arm with their knife and I winced. They eventually took off, dragging their friend with them, but it had been hard, and I was bleeding a bit. Pain was taking care of the pain though.

Shadow ran into my arms and I held her close as she cried. "I was so scared Fang, I couldn't even think."

I nodded and rubbed her back. I knew how strong Shadow was, she must have been really scared if she couldn't think of a way to fight them back. After she'd cried a bit we both went to the store and got stuff and we watched back, me walking beside my bike.

I glanced at my bike, I'd been doing that ever since I saw how dirty it was since I dropped it. It was pretty ridiculous considering it was a _bike_ and they tend to get dirty.

"Fang," I looked at Shadow, "I'll clean the bike okay?" She laughed at me.

I smiled at her, "Thanks, but its okay, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Ya, thanks Fang," She said smiling at me. "We should look at those cuts though."

She'd been worry about those for the last 10 minutes when she realized they were there. "They're fine Sha-Sha; I think they've already stopped bleeding."

We walked in silence for a while. I could see the coating of tears on her eyes. I knew that had been close so I reached over and held her hand. She smiled at me.

"So, I was thinking that Max, you and I could study later for exams, they're soon and I want to be prepared. You know how I get when I'm stressed." Shadow said quietly.

I nodded, when Shadow gets really stressed or really scared she acts like she did back there, she doesn't think straight and gets overly worried.

I nodded, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're ready for the big mean test," I teased her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

I smiled as I remembered the phone conversation between me and Iggy the other day. He said that he missed his Shadow and I laughed at him because it sounded funny. He really loved her and I was so thankful that my sister had found someone who could take care of her so well. He was over with Gazzy so the two of them could hang out like old times because he hardly saw him anymore, but tonight he was coming over because he wanted to see her. I hadn't gotten around to telling Shadow.

"Oh, I thought you should know that the others are coming over tonight," I said it as casual as possible, but there was a smile in my voice.

"Fang, how long have you been sitting on that and not told me!? Urgh!" She feigned annoyance, but I knew she was happy I told her.

I laughed at her and gave her a one armed hug. She smiled at me. I didn't know if Shadow would tell Iggy about what happened today, I figured she would. They told each other everything.

When we got home Sorrow placed bandages on my knife wounds. He didn't ask questions about them, and he did it subtly without telling everyone in the house. Max and I made the lemonade while Shadow hung out with Sorrow in the TV room.

She rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed her head as we sat down in the kitchen with our glasses.

"I love you Fang," Max sighed.

I laughed, "That was random, but I love you too Maxie," I teased and she shook her head as she smiled at her, her eyes were closed and she looked so beautiful.

The sunlight was in her hair and I sighed as I watched her. I kissed the top of her head and took another sip of lemonade.

**(Sorrow's POV)**

I was incredibly curious about what happened when Fang and Shadow went out to get juice, but I knew the two of them and had seen Fang's expression. Something had happened and he would rather keep it quiet then make it known to everyone.

I let it slip and I helped him with his wounds. He didn't seem that hurt by them, but I knew that if Pain wasn't dealing with it he'd be in a lot of pain.

I sat with Shadow and rested my head on her shoulder. I hadn't spent much time with my sister in a while. "So, what's up?" I asked casually.

She sighed, "Finals."

I laughed lightly, "I know, my teachers are trying to murder me I think."

She ruffled my hair as she laughed, "You'll survive…."

"So…" I muttered unable to keep my curiosity in anymore, "What happened? I mean like why is Fang all hurt?"

She sighed and surprised me when she told me what happened. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back, "Don't tell the others."

"Are you going to tell Ig?"

"Probably," She said staring off into space.

"You really like him, huh?" I said I knew she did but I asked anyways.

She nodded with a smiled, "I love him with all my heart."

I sighed, "That sounds really nice."

"Don't you love Nudge?" She asked me looking down at me, her black hair around her face, framing it perfectly.

Why did both of my siblings have to be perfect? It seemed that in everything that I did, I was just following in their footsteps, and those were hard shoes to fill. Fang was strong and brave and a protector. He's actually really smart and although the teachers at school were a little cautious of him at first, they realized that he was a good kid with lots of potential. Plus everyone loved him, he was surprisingly popular, not that it went to his head at all. In fact he hardly even notices.

Shadow was gentle and sweet and caring and downright gorgeous and stood up for people when she thought stuff was unjust, and she did debate, she's the only one of us that actually does some after school activities. She was so good at debated that made her look a like a genius compared to the rest of us.

Then everyone would look at me, and they'd see someone less than what my siblings are. I'm the delinquent out of us. I always got into fights and into trouble and only had okay grades. People often made jokes about me and teased me. Guy always flirted with Nudge to piss me off and everyone was always getting on her case because she was dating me, apparently I wasn't good enough for her.

I loved Nudge more than anything in the world; I'd give up everything and anything for her.

"Ya, with every inch of my soul," I paused for a second. "I'm just not sure why she likes me."

Shadow laughed, "Does it matter? She loves you, have you not seen the look in her eyes when she looks at you? You leave her speechless… and that's kind of hard to do with her."

I laughed, "I know, I know she loves me, but I don't know why she does…."

"Why shouldn't she?" Shadow asked me seriously.

"I'm not good enough for her. She deserves someone strong and brave. She deserves someone who can take care of her and protect her. I'm not brave or strong… I can't take care of her, nor can I protect her." I said sadly, I'd known this for a while. I could never give her everything she wanted and protect her for the world.

Shadow chuckled softly, "What are you talking about? You protected her from freaking Mark, and everybody knows you're strong and brave except you!" She laughed softly, "You and Nudge were made for each other silly, if you love her, stay with her you dork." She teased me and kissed the top of my head.

I gave her a look and laughed. "I wonder if you're using your power on me, the voice one, you know?" I teased her. Recently she had been using it during motivational speeches, especially when she did arguing with you. Now that's just unfair.

She laughed, "No, this time I didn't, but if you keep arguing I just might." She teased and she kissed my forehead. The doorbell rang and she jumped up to go get it.

I followed at a walk and saw her fling open the door and throw herself into Iggy's arms, he swung her around and I leaned against the doorframe and Nudge ran through the door way and crashed into me, hugging me tightly.

"Miss me?" I asked her with a laugh.

She just reached up to kiss my lips softly, "You bet, come on, we have to go study." She said with a mischievous look.

"What are we studying?" I asked knowing that there would be no studying going on.

"You'll see," She giggled pulling me towards the room Fang and I shared.

_God I love her,_ I thought with a grin.

**Hey I'm going on vacation this Saturday so I probably won't post another chapter until after August 17****th**** when I get back. (SORRY!)**

**If you were curious about what Fang's Bike looks like I have it on my profile.**


	10. Decisions

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating the second I got into the house but I had to chew over whether this was the right way to turn my story... I'm still not sure if it's a good idea... but I guess you're opinions will tell me soon enough.**

**I will pray to whoever runs this world that it was the right way to go and leave my story's judgment in all your too smart and brilliant judgment.**

**HAPPY READING! -hopefully!-  
**

**Chapter 10  
(Fang's POV)**

I groaned and let myself fall back onto Max's bed. We were sitting in Max and Shadow's room trying to study and we just weren't getting anywhere.

We'd studied for hours and I couldn't seem to remember anything.

"I hate Socials Studies!" Shadow suddenly screamed and threw her text book across the room and yelled in frustration. "I hate studying and school and… and everything!" she continued to spaz out but I stopped listening.

Max lay down next to me and I sighed.

The next three days were pretty much the whole house studying and the next 2 after that were exams. We were supposed to move houses during those days, but we were way too tired and stressed out.

I sat in the exam hall, freezing my butt off, I forgot my jacket and now all I could think about was how cold I was. This room seriously had no heating.

I was doing my science exam, my last exam, and I was flying through it. After a few years of being subjected to experiments you start pick up on these things. It was a 90 minute exam with 275 questions and we were 50 minutes into it and I was on question 213.

I glanced over at Shadow who was sitting across the isle from me. She had a look of concentration on her face as she went through her questions. I smiled and my eyes looked down at my questions. She seemed to be doing fine.

I finished with nearly 20 minutes to spare so I gave in my test and rested my head on my arms and watched the clock.

Time seriously goes slower when you want it to speed up.

Shadow gave in her test with 5 minutes to spare and sat with in the chair and sighed. She smiled at me and I smiled back slightly.

We played the finger game as we waited; the one where you have to add the fingers and try to get the other person to have none, which sure got the minutes to fly by. Shadow won in the end and I stuck my tongue out at her as the bell above rang signaling that the exam was over.

Shadow jumped up and said, "That was fun… at the end," She whispered and I smiled.

"Let's go catch up to Riley and the others," I said, almost cringing. At school I was Marshall Cole, and I really wished I'd just said my name was Cole because every teacher had to remember not to call me Marshall, and Shadow was Zoe and Sorrow was Riley. I was so used to calling them Shadow and Sorrow that I had a hard time saying their other names. It was so annoying to have to remember. I didn't mind being called Cole, mom and dad called me that sometimes, but I knew the others didn't like it too much.

Random kids talked to us on the way out. Max and Iggy joined us and we walked out together.

We walked into the courtyard and Sorrow and Nudge were there. Sorrow had 3 tough looking guys around him. Sorrow looked pissed and Nudge looked slightly worried.

Suddenly one of the guys pushed Sorrow and I glared at him. As I approached them I could hear their conversation.

Sorrow pushed the kid back. "What's your problem Kevin?" Sorrow growled at him.

The boy, Kevin I guess, laughed, "What's yours spaz? I was just doing some friendly flirting with your girl." He winked at Nudge and she looked a little sickened by him. She was starting to look pretty angry now.

Sorrow glared at him and opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Is there a problem here?" I asked glaring down at this Kevin kid.

Sorrow looked at me and let out a slow angry sigh. I had to make sure Sorrow didn't throw any punches; he was already in huge trouble for fighting.

"No man, we're cool," Kevin said taking a step back. People knew I was a peaceful kid, but they also knew better than to mess with my siblings while I was around. I'd proved more than once that I was capable in taking any kid in a fight, despite my scrawny build.

"Good, now beat it," I practically growled at the kid and the three kids glared at Sorrow but left.

Sorrow looked at me with a frown. "I could have dealt with that, you didn't have to step in," he mumbled.

"I know you could have, but you would have used fists, and if you get into any more fights mom and dad may kill you," I said and he looked at the ground, too ashamed or too angry to say anything or look at me. At this point the only thing that mattered was that it hadn't turned into a fight.

He sighed, "Whatever," He looked over at Nudge who had taken his hand and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Come on, let's go get something icecream or something," Shadow said. "Exams are over!" She yelled and cheered. Iggy laughed and chased her across the courtyard, the two of them laughing.

I shook my head as I watched Shadow, she was so weird sometimes. We went and got icecream and walked back to dad's house. Gazzy and Angel had been off school for the last couple days and found it extremely hilarious to bother us about it.

That night we went over to mom's to celebrate the end of exams. She had invited everyone over for the party. Even Dad and Mrs. Martinez were there.

We were hanging out and eating when I noticed Max and shadow disappear from the celebration. I didn't really think too much of it, but Iggy had a slightly worried look on his face and I tried to ignore that, but I couldn't help but feel some of that worry too. What could have possibly set him on edge like that?

**(Max's POV)**

I was standing in the TV room when Shadow came over to me with worried, nervous eyes. "Max, I need to speak with you."

I nodded, I couldn't say no to her when she looked that upset. Angel's head shot over to us and her eyes showed her surprise but she quickly covered it up and looked back at the TV.

I followed her out of the room and upstairs to our bedroom. She paced, wringing her hands as she went. She was obviously worried about how I would react to some sort of information.

"Shadow please, you can tell me anything," I said sitting on my bed.

She took a deep breath, "Alright, please don't judge me for this, but I have to tell you… before I could even think to tell anyone else that is." Shadow said still pacing.

"Shadow spit it out!" I finally snapped. I was worried about her now. She seemed so breakable for a second, something I wasn't used to. She was always working so hard to be strong.

She took an even deeper breath and closed her eyes, "Max, Iggy and I want to get married."

Okay, wasn't expecting that one, but that didn't explain the worried look in her eyes.

"Congratulations… but that's not all… is it?" I asked her kind of suspicious now.

**Yes Max, that is definitely not all…** Wisdom said in my head.

_Shut up!_ I hissed at her while I waited for Shadow to answer. Wisdom listened to me for once.

Shadow stared at the floor for a long time, she looked very fragile again. She looked up at me; her eyes were swimming with tears, "Max… I'm pregnant."

Surprise and sudden understanding snaked through me. Okay, I definitely wasn't excepting that one.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I had made the biggest mistake of my life, but for some reason I could simply not regret it. The whole _thing_ had happened a while ago and I was still surprised that no one had found out until now.

I still couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. Iggy was angrier with himself than anything. He was the first person I told; I knew I could trust his reaction. He assured me he'd stick to my side, but he was extremely angry with himself for not making sure this didn't happen.

For the record, we did have protection… we're not that stupid, but I guess something went wrong and well that's how it goes sometimes.

Max was pretty much frozen where she sat on her bed. The first words from her mouth were words that frightened me to my core, "Fang is going to be so mad."

I looked down, "I know, he's going to kill Iggy for this."

She looked up and shook her head, "He won't… he'll come close… but he won't. No matter how angry he is, he loves you enough to know better than to touch a hair on his head."

I looked at her, "Are you mad at me?" I asked her quietly.

She sighed and walked across the room to huge me. I was kind of surprised by the hug but I hugged her back tightly. I needed the support now more than ever.

"Yes and no." She answered finally.

"Yes and no?" I asked kind of sad and fearful. How mad was she exactly? At least she wasn't yelling like I knew Fang would.

"I'm not angry because I know, even though I think you should have waited, that you're happy and that Iggy's happy. I'm angry because it was stupid and… urgh just stupid… but," She sighed, "I won't hold it against you I guess. You're my family. I'll help you."

"Thank you Max," I whispered, "I know, it was so stupid, but I can't seem to regret it." I muttered.

Max sighed and pulled away, "When are you planning on telling Fang?" She asked I got the feeling she wanted to tell him just as much as I did… and for the first time in my life all I wanted to do was nottell my brother about this.

I sighed, "Better get it over with… do you think now is a good time?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Better than any other time… I'll go get them."

"Them?" I asked my eyes widening.

"Iggy and Fang… hey… how did you convince Iggy to let you tell me alone?" Max asked me suddenly.

I shrugged, "I wear the pants I guess." I teased and Max laughed as she left the room to get the two most important people in my life, one I knew would love me endlessly no matter what happened to me or him, the other I knew would protect me against anything and everything, but could he protect me from the people I loved? Could Fang consider Iggy and the child growing in me something that I needed to be protected from?

He couldn't keep me from them, but he might try to.

I took a deep breath and sat down on my bed, all I could do is wait and see how he would react, and pray. Pray that he would understand that I didn't care about this danger. I didn't care about the pain that would come. I would take it and not complain. It was weird, but I wanted this and I was more than willing to fight for it.


	11. Telling Fang

**Chapter 11**

**(Fang's POV)**

I was watching Iggy, his nervous and anxious behavior made me suspicious and worried.

He looked over at the door when Max walked through it. She smiled slightly at Iggy and came over to him, whispering something in his ear before she came over to me. "Come upstairs with me," She whispered. Iggy disappeared upstairs and my eyebrows pulled together. I got up at once.

"Where are you guys going?" Sorrow asked and I nearly jumped at his sudden voice.

"We're just going to talk upstairs…" Max said slowly.

"Well we're coming," Nudge said for the both of them, standing and looking like she was going to follow us.

"No, we'll talk later," Max said sternly and took my hand as she turned and led me upstairs.

I noticed that Sorrow and Nudge were standing with their arms cross and frowning, obviously debating disobeying Max's obvious order.

She led me upstairs and I was getting more worried by the second. Where was Shadow? Why didn't she come down with Max? I had a really bad feeling that something major had just happened and I was sure I didn't like it.

**(Iggy's POV)**

I was so dead. Fang was going to murder me. I could already imagine his angry face… and the fist that would no doubt follow.

All I could hope for was that Shadow would stop him before he got too far.

I nearly hit myself for thinking such things about Fang. I knew he was protective, but he loved her enough not to hurt me, right?

I walked into Max's room and went right to Shadow's side and took her hand. She smiled at me, she was so beautiful. I kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Shadow whispered, "He's going to be mad at you."

I smiled softly at her and kissed her lips again, "I'll deal with your overprotective brother," I whispered to her staring into her dark eyes. I kissed her forehead as Fang and Max entered the room.

She took a deep breath, getting prepared to tell him. She started to stand but I placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly pushing her back down. "I'll take his one," I said kissing the top of her head. She stared up at me, fear in her beautiful eyes.

I frowned, "Could I have a little bit of optimism please?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Can someone tell me what this is about?" Fang said loudly and I looked at him, I could already see that he was angry. Oh well, better just spit it out.

"Fang, I know you're going to very angry with me and Shadow, but I would appreciate it if you would please just remain calm." I said and he glared at me. I'd better hurry this up and get it over with because he was probably going to guess the problem any second now.

"Fang," I took a deep breath, "I know it's more customary to ask your father if I may ask Shadow's hand in marriage," _oh dear God I sound so formal_, I thought, "but you've been around her all your life and well… your opinion on the matter kind of matters more to me…. No offense to your dad," I said kind of backtracking.

His eyes went from slits to wide, "Why so soon? You're hardly out of high school…. Just get married later when you're older." He said, trying not to offend our choice I think, but I figured he thought there was something underneath it. He knew there was something that was pushing our decision.

He was starting to put together the jigsaw puzzle that he didn't want to finish.

"Fang," I took a deep breath, "Shadow's pregnant."

He stared at me, his eyes were slowly turning to slits again and I could see his fists shaking at his sides. I took another deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"I know this is a little sudden and really bad and I feel like an idiot for letting this happen and I know you're angry and you're within your rights to kill me." Shadow squeaked slightly, I could see my words upset her, but there was nothing I could do about that right now. "But Shadow and I love each other and are fully committed to this."

He was fuming now and I hoped this wouldn't hurt too much.

"Are you out of your mind!?" he suddenly yelled making Max and Shadow jump. "Iggy I trusted you to take care of Shadow and then you pull this?" He was shaking now and his jaw was tighter than I'd ever seen.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen you know you can trust me."

His eye actually twitched, "Iggy… because you're my friend I'm going to give you some advice…." He paused and looked up at me with angry eyes, "Run."

Needless to say I listened. I bolted for the door with Fang right behind me. I heard Shadow scream but if Fang was going to hit me I was not going to have Shadow in the room to see it.

I could only hear one person chasing me so I figured Max stopped Shadow.

We ran right past the rest of the flock and Fang's mom and dad and Max's mom. All of which gave us weird looks and stared at Fang when he suddenly yelled, "I'm going to kill you for this Iggy!"

I ran right out of the house and down the street. We ran for blocks, but it was in the giant field 4 blocks away from our house that had tall grass that looked like it had never been cut I heard Fang cry out in anguish and I stopped hearing his feet against the ground.

I stopped and turned cautiously, he was on his knees, his head in his hands and completely silent.

"Fang?" I asked in a whisper.

**(Fang's POV)**

I couldn't do it. No matter how angry I was, no matter how much I wanted to hurt Iggy for this, I couldn't do it. "I'm sorry Iggy," I whispered and looked up slowly.

He slowly came over and sat beside me. "I'm sorry too."

I shook my head slowly, "Don't be."

It was silent for a long time. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I've tried so hard to protect her."

"I know."

"All my life, it's just been about protecting her, but this… I can't protect her from this," I said with my eyes still shut.

"I know, I'm so-"

"Let me finish," I snapped. I took another deep breath and let it out slowly, "I've always known that I'd have to let her go sometime, but I guess I've been dreading that. Iggy, as weird as this sounds, you've got my blessing," I actually winced at those words. I looked up at him, "She's your responsibility now, and you'd better take care of her."

He smiled, "I will."

"You'd better," I grumbled.

"So are you angry with me?" He asked slowly.

I sighed, "No, I guess not. Just surprised I guess."

He nodded, "Thank you."

I shrugged, "It's not like I'd be able to stop her. She's kind of stubborn if you hadn't noticed."

He chuckled, "I know, but I love her none the less."

"You'd better," I repeated.

He smiled, "Come on, she's probably worried you killed me."

I sighed, "I_ was_ thinking about it."

He looked at me a little nervously for a second, but it passed, "What changed your mind?"

I smiled as I looked at the ground before I looked at one of my best friends, "The thought of being an uncle."

Iggy rolled his eyes, "That's the weirdest excuse I've ever heard… but if it saves my life…." He said grinning. He suddenly looked at me with sparkling eyes, "Wow… I just realized… I'm going to be a dad."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Glad this finally got through your thick skull."

He gave me a look and we headed home. We were silent as we walked, it was kind of weird that I had that sudden change of mind… but I got the feeling that if I hurt Iggy at all I would regret it later, no matter if I just punched him or killed him.

We walked into the yard in the back and Shadow came bursting out of the back door. I could see the tears running down her face as she got closer.

She reached her arm back and slapped me across the face. Needless to say I was incredibly surprised. "Don't you ever say or do anything like that again! Do you hear me? I love Iggy so much and I don't need you to protect me!"

_Wow I feel like a jerk, thanks Shadow,_ I thought kind of angrily.

"Shadow," Iggy said in a scolding tone. He wrapped his arms around her arms and said into her ear. "I'm fine; he didn't do anything to me. He just over reacted that's all," he said and Shadow smiled slightly and kissed his lips softly.

I winced slightly, "Okay, I'm not freaking out but could you take it slow please, it's like a nuke going off every time I think about it."

She looked at me calmly for the first time since she came out. She slowly disentangled herself from Iggy and came over with her arms stretched wild for me to hug her. I slowly hugged her; she might suddenly slap me or something.

"Sorry Fang," She whispered in my ear.

I rubbed her back, "So… is there really something growing in there?" I asked her as I gave her stomach a little poke with my finger.

She giggled, "Ya."

I sighed, "Okay, I can deal with it…."

"You sure you can?" Shadow asked pulling back slightly.

I sighed again and shrugged, "Hopefully, I am going to stick with you and whatever though."

She grinned and hugged me so tightly that I was having a little trouble breathing. "Thanks Fang, I seriously couldn't do this without you," She whispered in my ear before letting go a bit.

I smiled, I felt much calmer about the situation. "So did you tell mom and dad?"

She chuckled awkwardly, "See that is why I need you… you're like… my force field."

I copied her laugh, "I wouldn't go that far."

"Okay, just make sure they don't… like… hurt me or anything okay?" Shadow whispered as we walked slowly towards the house.

"Don't I always?" I asked her with a smile and she gave me a little squeeze of a hug. She let go and held Iggy's hand.

Iggy smiled at me and I took a deep breath as we entered the house. Max ran over to me and hugged me. She kissed my cheek wordlessly before taking my hand and walked with us into the kitchen, where the whole family was waiting with confused face… other than Angel.

"Hey guys," Shadow said awkwardly. No one replied.

"So…" Iggy said, "We need to talk about something."

"No, shit Sherlock," Sorrow grumbled, "What's going on?"

"Hey, don't talk to Iggy like that." Shadow said putting her hands on her hips and looking angry.

Iggy mouthed the word 'hormones' to me from behind his hand and I sniggered.

Shadow smacked him over the backside of his head, "Not nice Iggy," she growled.

"Ow," Iggy muttered.

"It hurts a whole lot more when she slaps you," I muttered and Shadow smacked me upside the head as well.

"Someone get to the point already!" Gazzy suddenly yelled.

"Iggy and Shadow are getting married and Shadow's pregnant, there you go." Max said, evidently she was sick of our stalling.

It was silent for a long time after that.

"Awkward turtles, making awkward babies," Nudge muttered under her breath.

Dad was the first to speak, "Really?" he sounded amazing.

Shadow nodded, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Well… this afternoon makes a lot more sense now. Congratulations I guess," He said with a smile.

"See, he's able to respond like an adult Fang," Shadow hissed at me.

"Well sorry, wasn't expecting you to come out with that and do you really expect me not to want to rip him to shreds for it?" I growled back.

"I didn't know what to expect but I expected you to be the tiniest bit happy for us," She snapped.

"I am the tiniest bit happy, but I just wish this happened later," I snapped back.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Mom suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "A child is a huge responsibility Shadow, are you really up for this?"

"I am," Shadow said getting defensive.

"Shadow, let me handle this one," I muttered, she took a deep breath and let me talk. "Mom, here are the options. Shadow can kill it," Shadow actually defensively wrapped her arms around her stomach, "keep it or give it away." I paused as mom pursed her lips, "As far as I can see, she's no way going to kill it."

"It's not an it!" Shadow hissed at me.

"Until I know what gender it is, it's an it," I snapped at her before continuing. "You know yourself how hard it would be to give her child away." I paused and mom sighed. "So, logically, the best thing to do is to keep it. We've got more than enough people to take care of one child, and there is no way to get around it. So you're just going to have to deal with it." I swallowed hard, "We're all just going to have to deal with this."

Max squeezed my right shoulder and smiled at me.

Mom smiled, "Ya, I guess," She went over to Shadow and hugged her. "This is your decision Shadow; we'll all be here for you either way." Shadow smiled and kind of just melted into mom's arms.

I was still stressed out, still unable to accept it, I didn't want this for her, but I knew Shadow enough to know she'd never let it go. I was kind of angry at Iggy, but I knew he never intended for this to happen. I took a deep breath; I hoped that I could accept all this. I was going to help her, I already knew that, but I couldn't comprehend the thing inside of her. I hated it and at the same time it made me smile. I sighed; maybe I just needed some time to get used to the thought of it.

**Hey everybody, I made a poll on my profile for if Shadow's going to have a boy or girl, so tell me which one you want it to be… or I'm just going to have to pick for you and you may not like it!! So tell me which you want!!**


	12. Getting Ready

**Chapter 12  
(Iggy's POV)**

It's been 2 weeks since we told the family about everything. Shadow's mom is disapproving of our child, but she was incredibly helpful and supportive. She helped with the small wedding we were cooking up. Everyone was getting pretty crazy about it too. We weren't inviting the whole city; it would be just us and a few friends.

Shadow and I had gone with Mrs. Martinez to get an ultrasound at her office. She didn't make any guarantees that we would see anything, it was still early, but she thought we might as well go in, considering Shadow had the tiniest bump in her otherwise flat stomach already.

We couldn't see it yet, but Mrs. Martinez said that the baby's growth was faster than normal, taking only 6 months.

That meant we had to get married quickly, which wasn't a problem in our case considering the wedding was in our backyard _tomorrow_.

That's what happens when you've got a team of Nudge, Shadow's mom and Angel. Angel could get 50 priests there if we wanted it. Nudge was a hell of a bargainer, well really it was more like the people couldn't really stand her blabbering and made her an excellent deal to get her off the line.

I paced in my room; it was the morning, making it my last day with Shadow before we had to be separated tomorrow for nearly the whole day. I rue the day that they planned the wedding during the sunset.

Sure it'd be beautiful, but I was dreading the entire day I was not allowed to see Shadow.

Fang walked into my room, "What are you waiting around here for? Shadow is pacing in the hall thinking you're changing," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, Fang seemed over his anger over the unexpected child, but you could never tell with Fang. "Did she tell you to come in here to tell me to hurry up?" I laughed.

He nodded, "Why? You aren't getting cold feet are you?" He asked suddenly serious and his eyes narrowing at me.

I quickly said, "No! Of course not, just dreading spending tomorrow away from her and thinking over the last few weeks."

He smiled and said, "Ya, I know, stuff seems to be going so fast lately." His smile fell a little as he thought about it. "Hey, I never really got the time to say thanks for making me your best man."

I shrugged, "No problem, and its best men, although I think Gazzy wanted to be the ring bearer more than a best man," I chuckled.

Fang laughed, "You guys are so weird, three best men and two brides' maids, and Max's the maid of honor."

"Iggy get out here! We only have 10 hours together till they make us go to separate houses for the next 24 hours!" Shadow yelled through the door.

I rolled my eyes, "You'd think that we'd never been apart before."

Fang chuckled as I passed and shook his head as I threw open the door and Shadow flung herself at me, kissing me everywhere she could react. She took my hand and dragged my downstairs, leaving Fang in Gazzy and my room.

**(Fang's POV)**

I shook my head as I watched them leave, the love/hate relationship with the thing growing in Shadow's stomach hadn't eased too much, but I was starting to get used to the idea.

I headed to Sorrow and my room. I hadn't had a lot of time to talk with my younger brother, I've been stressing out over my stupid sister.

He was in there reading, I flopped down on my bed. He looked up, "How's Shadow?" he asked.

"Out of her mind, as usual," I muttered rubbing my temples.

He nodded, "I thought you'd be happy for her at least…."

I groaned, "I am happy for her. She saw what she wanted and she went after it. I just wish she wouldn't be so crazy."

Sorrow put down his book, "You can't fool me big brother." He said with a smart ass smirk.

I growled at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry about not being able to love the kid in there right now, you will eventually. I know he or she kind of came in and made your calm little world stressful and confusing, but once the kid gets a gender and a name and becomes a part of the family and all of that, you'll love the little chaos bringer." Sorrow said all this looking out the window, down at the yard where they were setting up the wedding stuff for tomorrow.

I sighed, "I'm a crappy older brother," I grumbled. It made me feel worse that Sorrow seemed to take all this in and not be angry, that he could take it and understand the thing in there and love it without even seeing it or knowing it.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, I could see from here, "No, you're just worried that the kid will ruin Shadow's life, and you better get over that, the kid's not going to do that." He turned away from the window. "Fang, you're the best with kids, just admit it already, you made my life 50 million times better."

I rolled my eyes, "That's cause I got you out of that hell whole."

"No, if it was just Shadow and me I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. You knew how to talk to me and what do when I was sad or when I needed protection. You'll be like the kids' best friend when it comes out."

"What if I don't love the kid though?" I asked I was worried about that, what if I could just _not_ love it?

"Fang, you love everyone in this family, so just get over whatever internal battle you've got going on inside your head and just relax. Once the thing is out it'll love you and you won't be able to help loving it back and that's that." He said with a shrugged.

I sighed, "Sometimes I _really_ don't like you Sorrow." I teased and he rolled his eyes. Why did he have to say stuff like this? It made me question all sorts of stuff going on in my head.

He headed for the door, his head turned to grin at me, "You may not like me, or the things I've done, or the things I've caused, but you still love me!" He called as he left.

See, that's exactly the comments I'm talking about.

I grumbled unintelligibly. Why couldn't I just let go of the whole 'the thing is ruining Shadow's life' opinion? I knew she was happy, happier than I'd seen her in a while actually.

Stupid Sorrow for saying stupid comments that confuse stupid me, I thought angrily.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I spent the day with Iggy, and I have to say, just laying on the grass together in the backyard where we'd be standing in the exact spot we'd be getting married was amazing. Wedding planning went on around us, but Iggy just lay propped up on his elbow and played with my hair. I was lying so that I was using my hand as a pillow and watching him.

I swear I could see him in the 1900s in a huge field with a beautiful girl in a pretty summer dress, laying the same as me and him, and him in a pair of jeans and open plaid shirt that would go to his elbows and a white t-shirt underneath. That would be just magical.

That was not me. I could never be the beautiful girl in a pretty summer dress. It was simply not me, not when I was in my black jeans and by black AC DC shirt with white lettering that was getting a little snug around the belly to tell you the truth. I sighed and my smile faltered a bit, and being Iggy he noticed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered looking in my eyes for the first time in a while, he'd been watching his hand in my hair.

I sighed, "Okay, this might be the hormones talking, but what if I'm not the right girl for you?" His eyes burned with emotions and it almost made me stop and be quiet. "What if you belong with someone so much better than me? I'm not exactly 'Best in Show' when it comes to… pretty much everything really."

Iggy's eyes were on fire, anger or pain, I wasn't sure, but I knew what was coming now. "Don't you ever say that!" he scolded and placed his hand on my cheek, "You're more beautiful than the most delicate flower. You're more brilliant than anyone I've ever met and you will always be the right girl for me. I don't need any other girl, I need a down to earth, loving, crazy, girl who'll keep me at the edge of my seat waiting to see what's the next stunt she'll pull. I need you, so much more than air, the sun, the moon, or the stars."

Tears stung at the edge of my eyes, Iggy was so perfect. I leaned forward and kissed him on those beautiful lips of his. "You're too much sometimes Ig," I whispered against his lips.

He laughed pulling away slightly before kissing me again, "That, my dear, is why you're knocked up."

I smacked his arm and jumped up, "Come on smart ass, let's see if you can chase down you're knocked up bride." I giggled and ran off into the field, with my soon-to-be-husband close behind.

**(Sorrow's POV)**

I grinned; it was nearly time for us to rip apart Iggy and Shadow to go to their separate bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Tonight was going to be really, really fun, trust me. I helped plan this one.

Iggy and Shadow walked into the kitchen were we were all waiting. "No strippers, right?" was the first words out of Shadow's mouth.

Shadow looked at her father, she raised an eyebrow and it was obvious that she meant business.

"Shadow, I helped plan it," I said rolling my eyes. She gave me a look that meant that her question was still valid. "No strippers."

Shadow smiled, "Shall we girls?"

Iggy looked at Max, "Strippers?"

Max rolled her eyes, "No," she responded, sounding annoyed that he even had to ask.

Iggy smiled and kissed Shadow's cheek, "Have fun."

"I'll try," she whispered back and he smiled.

"Alright, Iggy, in the van, now," I said and he sighed and turned and walked out the door.

All the boys piled into the van and we headed off.

"So… do you guys know what the girls are doing?" Iggy asked.

"Iggy," Fang said, he sounded tired, "You saw her _five seconds_ ago, and no."

He sighed, "What are we doing?" he asked looking around at us. It was just Dad, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and me. We wouldn't be doing anything that would be too bad.

"Well, since Gazzy's still a kid," Dad started.

He was interrupted by a whiny, "Hey!" from Gazzy.

Dad went along like he didn't hear him, "We're going to see a movie, total guy action and gore, and then we'll go to a restaurant and then I'm taking Gazzy home, 'cause it'll be late, and you three will be going to go clubbing."

"We're not old enough," were the first words out of Iggy's mouth.

"Ever heard of a teen club?" I asked with a grin.

"Why don't I get to go with them?" Gazzy asked pouting.

"Trust me Gazzy, it'll be boring, just a bunch of people dancing, bad drinks and loud music," Dad said.

He smiled and seemed less interested in going to the club part, good job on dads' part.

"I highly doubt Shadow will like me dancing with other people…" Iggy muttered.

"I don't think Max or Nudge will like it much either, but it's a bachelor party Ig, the whole point is to be crazy and do stuff you usually wouldn't, and you don't even have to dance with any girls." I said knowing he had no way of getting out it.

We went to a movie full of action and gore, just as planned, and it was awesome. It was pretty late already when we got out, but than we went to dinner at a nice restaurant. Dad made a deal with us, we would eat a nice normal meal here, and then he'd take us to three separate fast food joints if we needed it.

We needed two fast food places to make us full, but that was okay.

Iggy was having a great time so far so that was awesome. Dad dropped off Gazzy, saying that he was going to drop us off at the club and come back.

Outside the club he said, "Okay, just show them you're Student IDs and go strait in. Here's some money Fang, you have my permission to get him drunk if it makes him have a good time." He said in that tone that was half joking, half serious. I always took that tone as serious, the joking was his backup for if it got him in trouble, he could have said he was joking and that he didn't mean it that way.

Ya, my dad was sneaky that way, and he has played that card many a time.

"Why do they sell Alcohol at a teen club?" Iggy asked suddenly.

"Because Iggy, we, as in Iggy and me, are officially of drinking age… sorry Sorrow," Fang said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and we got out of the car. We showed our IDs and they let us right in.

Inside it was amazing, really loud, dark, but still bright, and there was people _everywhere_. On the dance floor there was a bunch of half dressed girls, well, pretty much, their clothes were hardly covering anything.

"Oh my God," Iggy said under his breath. He took a small step back.

"Oh don't be so whipped." I said with a wave of my hand as I watched the dancing girls.

I saw Fang roll his eyes and he dragged us along to a table.

**(Fang's POV)**

I sighed; Sorrow and Iggy are like vanilla and chocolate. Sorrow could hardly wait to go dancing; Iggy didn't want to move from the booth.

I knew Sorrow just wanted to go dancing, yes the girls were attractive, but put them against Nudge and they'd lose every time when it came to Sorrow.

Iggy just didn't want to get in trouble with Shadow. I was sure, Max was going to kill me if she knew I'd be dancing with other girls so we were in the same boat, but I was going to go out there anyways.

"Iggy, come on, it'll be fun. You don't have to dance with anyone you don't want to dance with," I said watching his face to see if he changed his mind.

He shook his head slowly.

"We could be a gay couple," I joked and he burst out laughing. "Come on Iggy," I caught sight of the bar, "I'll have a drinking contest for it..."

"What?" Iggy asked looking confused.

"Whatever drink you want, whoever drinks it faster wins, if you win you can stay here and I won't bug you about it and if I win you have to go out and not bug me about it," I said with a knowing smile.

Iggy wouldn't turn this down. He knew this was his only chance at me leaving him alone. "Okay, no alcohol got it? Root beer, or coke, okay?"

I nodded and we shook on it. I went and bought two cokes. I brought them back to the table and set one in front of Iggy. "Bottoms up, Iggy, have fun dancing," I said with a grin.

"I'll have fun watching," Iggy responded and we counted down and started drinking.

In the end, I won. Big surprise there, I just sat there grinning at him. He sighed and got up. "You suck Fang."

"Not allowed to bother me," I practically sang and he huffed.

Sorrow was off dancing with some girl, she was trying to flirt and whatever, but Sorrow seemed only interested in dancing.

A few girls asked me to dance, but I said no thanks, Iggy sent me a few thankful looks. I knew that if Shadow as here he'd be having a blast, she was truly the only girl for him.

A girl with blond curls and subtle makeup bounced over and asked Iggy to dance and he stalled for a few seconds. "Sure," it sounded like a question.

The girl led him off and they started dancing.

"Hey!" A girl suddenly yelled at me over the music. She had short brown hair and was more covered up than other girls, but that wasn't saying much. She had nice ice blue eyes.

"Hi," I replied over the music.

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

"Sure," I said smiling.

We walked out among the crowd and danced facing each other; we weren't grinding together or anything like that. We were just dancing facing towards the other person. I'm not the best dancer truth be told, and I felt a little guilty for dancing without Max here, but it was fun. She didn't seem like the best dancer either, so that was alright.

"I'm Kelsey," She said when the song ended and held out her hand.

"Cole," I said shaking her hand.

"You're pretty good at dancing, much better than me," She said smiling.

I just shrugged, "Well it was a pleasure dancing with you, but I have to make sure my brother isn't over his head." I sounded formal and like a gentleman, I didn't sound like me.

She nodded, "Is that him over there?" She asked pointing at Sorrow. I wasn't surprised she could pick us out in the crowd, he looked exactly like me.

I nodded, he was talking to a girl and the music was slowly starting up again and they were kind of swaying to the music.

"He seems fine," I said and looked around for Iggy.

"Who're you looking for now?" She asked.

"My friend, he's not much of a dancer," I said finally spotting him; he was amongst a bunch of girls, all dancing with him. I chuckled; he seemed to be warming up to the dancing thing. "He seems fine," I said pointing him out and she laughed.

"So what are you doing here tonight?" She asked over the loud music.

I chuckled, "Believe it or not I'm actually at a bachelor party." Why was I even telling her that? Than again, over the years I've opened up like crazy, but still, she was a perfect stranger, but maybe that's what I needed. I needed someone who wasn't connected to the drama to give me their opinion.

She looked surprised; we started to sway a little to the music as we talked, "Really? Whose?" She asked her head to the side slightly like she was interested.

"My friend's," I said motioning to Iggy's.

"Really? He seems a little young to be getting married," She said sounding like she was trying not to offend me.

I nodded, "He is, but he loves my sister, and their both kind of stubborn," I chuckled.

She looked even more surprised, "Wow, your sister, how old is she?"

"Same as me, 17," she looked a little confused, "We're twins."

She nodded, "Duh," She looked a little embarrassed for not realizing that, "And him?"

"17 as well," I replied.

"I'm 17 as well, thought I should put that out there," She said smiling.

"No more high school," I said with a grin and she grinned too.

"Well I hope they'll be happy together." She said sounding totally honest.

"I'm sure they will."

She bit her lip slightly, "Sorry for asking so many questions, people often tell me not to when I meet new people. They think it scares people off or something."

"Oh… no it's fine… my whole family is kind of crazy, it's nice to talk about it to someone who seems a little more sane," I said smiling slightly.

"Well thanks for dancing with me. I think my friends want me back though," She said pointing over to a group of girls who were wearing not a lot of clothing.

"Well… you dress a lot different," I remarked.

"Uh… thanks?" She asked as if she wasn't sure it was a compliment.

"It's a good thing, very refreshing, different from the half naked girls around here," I said smiling.

She nodded and checked the time, "Ya I really got to go. My parents will kill me for being out this late."

At the mention of time, I checked my watch, "Shoot my dad is going to kill me, I have to go too, I said I'd get those two back before 1 am," It was nearly 12:45.

"Do you need ride?" She asked her tone made it obvious that she was merely asking, I could refuse or accept without any questions asked.

"Uh I'm sure we'll be fine, we're only a few blocks away."

She nodded, "Well I'll see you around Cole."

I nodded, "Bye," I said and we went our separate ways. I made my way over to Iggy.

He broke free of the girls and his eyes were wide, "Save me," He mouthed.

I chuckled, "Hey Iggy, we're going now."

He grinned, "Awesome, I mean the whole thing was amazing… but Shadow is going to kill me for dancing with them."

I rolled my eyes, "You're so whipped."

"_You're_ so whipped!" he said right back.

"I'll say it was my idea," I said rolling my eyes.

Iggy nodded, "Let's go get mini-Fang." I chuckled at Iggy's nickname for Sorrow.

We made our way through the crowd and I found Sorrow he was dancing with a girl. "Hey, Sorrow! Riley!" I yelled at him over the music. His head snapped towards me when I said Riley, he hadn't really got used to the name Riley, but it usually got his attention. "We're going," I said and he nodded.

We left the club and we walked into the back of an alley and took off. We flew over to dad's house, laughing and talking the whole way.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Okay, so where are we going?" I asked them.

"Nowhere, we're staying in tonight," Mom said and I smiled, I didn't really want to go anywhere tonight.

"What are we doing?" I asked them.

Ella, someone I hadn't seen in a while grinned, "Teenage girl stuff of course!"

The night consisted of chick flicks and popcorn, and truthfully, it was awesome. I enjoyed it so much more than if we went out to dinner or something.

I was totally prepared for bed when my mom grinned and Mrs. Martinez said, "Alright girls we're off to bed, hope you have a nice night."

"Huh?" was my brilliant response to that.

"We're sleeping under the stars tonight," Angel said full of excitement.

"What about all the wedding stuff? And sleeping bags and things…" I asked, I was excited for the idea of sleeping under the stars but I just wanted to know how it was going to happen.

"We're sleeping out of the way of it, and it's already set up, come on!" Nudge said grabbing my hand and pulled me outside. We all climbed into sleeping bags and lay on our backs as we watched the stars. We talked and giggled for a long time before we fell asleep once again.

_I'll be with Iggy in just a few more hours. I'll be married in just a few more hours, _I told my self repeatedly as I tried to fall asleep_. I'll be together with Iggy forever in a few more hours. _I thought just before I fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay people, remember to vote in my poll… it's on my handy dandy profile and it'll take like two seconds! Otherwise I get to choose if she has a boy or a girl (hehehe I know which I want it to be!! So you better vote or I might just get my way!!) and if you want you can tell me in a review which you want it to be…. I'll tell you right now that one side is winning by ONE POINT!! SO YOU BETTER VOTE VOTE VOTE!!**

**And I know Shadow's Bachelorette Party was kind of eh but I'm a busy person and I didn't know what to do for it! Lol**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	13. The Wedding

**AHHH!! It's the wedding!! Okay, okay, so there are some wedding detail-y stuff on my profile so check it out… pictures of stuff and whatever that I found on the 'net that would work with it.**

**READ! READ! READ!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 13  
(Sorrow's POV)**

I paced in the hallway as I waited for Iggy. My parents were making us all wear tuxes and I have decided that they are _way_ too formal for me. I looked like a penguin or something. Of course Fang had laughed when I ranted at him and called me 'adorable' just to annoy me.

"Hurry up man! I know you're getting married but no one takes this long in the bathroom for Christ sake!" I yelled pounding my fist on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute! Jeez," He yelled back.

I didn't need use the bathroom really, but we were approaching the time were we kind of needed to go to the wedding and Iggy was taking forever!

Fang suddenly bound up the stairs and pounded mercilessly against the door, "Iggy, I swear to God, if you don't open this door I'm going to break it down! I need to _go_!"

I shook with silent laughter, I was sure Fang wouldn't really appreciate me laughing at him right now.

"What is with you two? You're so impatient," Iggy said as he threw open the door. He rolled his eyes as Fang rushed past him and shut the door behind him.

Iggy looked like a total gentleman actually. He was wearing a black tux and his blond hair looked only a little damp from his shower.

"Hey have you seen Shadow's dress?" Iggy asked me.

I nodded; I'd seen her wear it before when she was seeing if it needed to be a little more fitted, which it didn't. It fit her like a glove.

"I was just wondering… what colour is it?"

I stared at him as if he was crazy. "It's white…" I said as if it as obvious.

He nodded a smile on his face, "That's what I thought."

"What did you expect it to be? Bright red?" I asked sarcastically.

He shrugged, "I can never tell with your sister."

I chuckled and shrugged, "I guess," I said as Fang exited the bathroom. He looked alright in a tux, same as Iggy. I guess it's just something you have to grow into… I mean kids, as in Gazzy and me, look 'adorable' in tuxes but Fang and Iggy and Dad looked simply 'formal.'

That's when Max and Nudge walked down the hallway in their dresses. They were both wearing jade green dresses that went to the floor and wrapped around their upper waists and came down in a deep V.

Max looked awesome, her hair was curled and her eyes were dark and her lips were bright. She looked like she should be on a runway or something. She just looked beautiful. I saw Fang stare at her, his mouth slightly open, and Max smiled and blushed back.

Nudge's hair was style so that her curls weren't as frizzy and she had a little eyeliner and mascara and eye shadow on. Her lips were covered in a clear lip gloss and she grinned at me as I stared open mouthed at her. I could see that she was wearing green shoes that matched the dress that had ribbon-like straps. "Y-you look amazing Nudge," I said my tongue feeling kind of tied.

She blushed, "Thanks… you look… adorable," She giggled. I frowned slightly and huffed. Fang sniggered beside me.

"You talk more than a teenage girl Fang," I grumbled and Iggy and Fang broke into a roar of laughter.

Nudge giggled and kissed my cheek, "Well that may be true, but seriously, you look really nice," She whispered in my ear.

I blushed slightly, "Thanks I guess. Well come on, dad said that he wanted us downstairs as soon as possible."

We gathered downstairs and Iggy glanced out at all the people out in the backyard. "There are like… 50 of them…" he said suddenly nervous.

"23 to be exact," Dad said with his hands in his tux pockets. I swear on he could be casual and formal at the same time.

"Oh God, what if I do something wrong? They'll all notice," He said and I could see the panic in his eyes.

Fang sighed, "Look, it'll be easy, just think about it this way," he said and he pushed Iggy a little forward and spoke into his ear. "Each person is a component of your wedding… we'll call the wedding the bomb for your benefit." He paused and Iggy started to look back at Fang as if he was crazy. "Just focus, execute it like you would setting up a bomb for instant. All you have to do is stand at the front like you were told and do the whole vows thing and you're done."

"That really doesn't help at all Fang," He muttered.

"Well I tried," Fang said, he shrugged and took a step back.

"Okay Iggy, this is what I learned when I was getting married," Dad said stepping forwards slightly. "Just pretend it's the people you want here. If you want it just you and Shadow, than it's you and Shadow, get it? See because my really strict grandmother was at my wedding and I knew if I messed up I'd have to hear about it for the rest of my life… so instead of thinking about it I just imagined that she had called and said that she couldn't come…."

"But I know they're there…" Iggy said looking out at all the people with wide eyes.

"Yes, but at the reception my grandmother had nothing bad to say about my wedding," Dad said smiling.

Iggy fidgeted for a second. I took in his panic and I sent back calm. Iggy looked at me, "Look, I'll monitor your emotions… keep you on the right ones and flush out the bad ones… your job is just to stand there and say your vows and 'I do.'" I said and he nodded. "Now get out there so we can start," I said and he nodded and walked out there. He stopped at the end and stood with the priest guy.

Dad closed the back door and Angel and Shadow walked downstairs. Angel looked cute in her purple dress. She had little purple flowers on the purple mesh outer skirt. She had a thing of purple lace around her waist and her hair had been curled and she looked pretty.

She smiled at me, "Thanks Sorrow," She giggled and I smiled at the little munchkin.

Shadow looked dazzling. Her hair had been curled, some of it was put up and some of it was hanging down, and her make up as done. Her dress was white, duh, and had spaghetti straps that held it up. It fitted her perfectly and the detailing was in all the right places. It wrapped around her fantastically she looked like she should be modeling it. She turned in a circle for us and I was surprised that the dress covered her wings, but I was glad for it.

"You look great Shadow," Max said and Shadow smiled at her.

"Can you still tell it's me though? I was thinking I should go ahead and add in something kooky but I figured today I'd like to be like everyone else," Shadow said and frowned slightly. "That didn't come out right…." she muttered.

Mom suddenly bustled into the room, "Jesus I nearly forgot."

"What mom?" Shadow asked looking confused.

"'Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue,' obviously!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I heard about that," Shadow said suddenly realizing, "Shoot… I guess I won't have that stuff…."

"Don't be silly!" Mom cried in horror, "I've got just the old thing for you," She said and disappeared for a moment. She held a white flower hair pin her hand, "This hair pin has been worn by every woman in our family on their wedding day that goes back for just about forever. Now it's yours to wear and pass down," She said smiling and placed it carefully in her daughter's hair.

Shadow smiled and hugged her mom, "Thanks mom…."

"Ah, and I have something borrowed for you. Your mom wore it on her wedding day," Dad said pulling a corsage that had an array of huge white roses on it from behind his back. It had a white ribbon around the back of it and he tied it to Shadow's wrist with care.

Shadow smiled at dad and kissed his cheek, he smiled.

"You're dress is new," Max muttered, "I was there to watch you try on a billion of them." She laughed. Shadow giggled and I could feel that she was a little overwhelmed with all the generosity in the room.

I looked at Fang, we needed something blue. "Hold it! I have something blue, Fang follow me." I said and I ran upstairs, with Fang following me with a confused look.

"Sorrow what are you looking for?" He asked me.

"We need to give Shadow something blue, at the very least you do."

"What do we have that's blue Sorrow?" Fang asked as if I was crazy. "And why does it have to be from me?"

"Because you're like the most important person to her in the world and having you give her something as a good luck charm on her wedding day would be so important to her. So come on you idiot, you know that blue and black wrist thing you have? Shadow loves it, we need to find it!"

"She's not going to wear that one on her wedding!" Fang hissed at me. "She just said that today she wants to be normal."

"Fang, since when have you ever known Shadow ever want to be normal?" I asked him looking at him as if he was stupid.

He frowned and then groaned, "Wow I'm an idiot," he muttered and he threw open a drawer and pulled it out. It was a black and blue studded bracelet that was in a checkerboard pattern. Shadow was always begging Fang to let her borrow it, I guess today was her lucky day.

We walked downstairs and Shadow was still waiting. "So… you find something blue?" She asked us and Fang nodded.

**(Fang's POV)**

I held the bracelet behind my back. Shadow looked amazing and I wondered if she would really want to wear the stupid thing in the first place. Something told me that she would though; it was Shadow for crying out loud.

I held out the bracelet and she looked down at it in surprise, "If you don't want to wear it its fine, we can probably find something else," I muttered.

"Fang!" she cried smiled at me and suddenly hugged me. She kissed my cheek, "Thanks, I can't believe that you _finally_ let me borrow it. You know I almost bought one myself I was so ticked off?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

I held her put it on and she grinned, "Now I feel a little more like me." She said waving her wrist at me. One wrist looked like it belonged to a punk teenager and the other looked like it belonged to an elegant princess. Strangely enough they both felt like they belonged to my sister.

"Come on, we have a wedding to do… poor Iggy's been standing out there for a while and he's probably freaking out," I chuckled and mom grinned and went out. I looked at Gazzy and Angel; they went first followed by Sorrow and Nudge. Max and I would follow after them.

The music for them to go started and Gazzy and Angel hugged Shadow quickly before walking out together. Sorrow gave a two finger salute to Shadow which she returned and Nudge blew her a kiss before they went. I hugged Shadow and whispered, "You look amazing. Don't keep him waiting any longer."

She smiled and mouthed 'thank you' as I took Max's arm and walked out with her. I saw Iggy smile at me and I smiled back. I looked at Max with a smile.

_Hey Pain?_

**Yeah?** He answered right away.

_Can I tell Max something in her head for a second?_

**Sure.**

_Max?_

_**Fang?**_

_Hey, I just wanted to say that one day I hope to see you walking down this aisle._

I saw her smiled and she thought, _**I'll walk down this aisle as long as you're at the end of it.**_

I smiled, _Don't worry, if you want me there, I'll be there._ I left her mind and thanked Pain. I hadn't had much time to talk to the little invader in my mind but that was okay, I always knew that if I wanted to talk he'd be there.

We reached the end and we split up and I stood beside my brother and Max stood beside Nudge. She was still smiling and I looked down the aisle to watch my sister walk up it.

I watched as she walked up with our dad and she smiled at me and I saw her wiggle her wrist with my bracelet on it and I grinned. Her dress hid her slightly bloated stomach well, and now that I thought about it, wouldn't this moment be the same whether there was a baby or not? Shadow and Iggy would still get married and the kid would come along soon enough anyways. All he or she did was bring the date closer and now that I thought about it I didn't really mind.

Hmm… maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

**(Shadow's POV)**

When Fang left through the door with Max, I took a deep breath and waited for the right amount of time. Dad took my arm and smiled at me, "Come on, it's your time."

I smiled and we started out. Yes, there were a lot of people, and yes, I was terrified that they'd see my stomach and know the reason for the early wedding, but as soon as I saw Iggy none of it mattered. All I could see were his beautiful eyes, eyes I'd help see. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

I glanced over and saw Fang, my brother. I held back a sigh. Lately he had been a little distant; I figured he was worried I was messing up my life in one way or another, but Fang giving me his bracelet to wear today seemed to change something in him. He was smiling at me and I wiggled my wrist with the bracelet a little and he grinned at me.

I looked back at my husband-to-be. The bracelet was still on my mind though, I saw his eyes travel to it and his smile widened a little. I guess I was just a little too me sometimes. I felt perfectly balanced even though I was in heals. I was right in the middle between girly and tomboy, exactly where I should be. I was in the right degree of weird and normal.

Dad took my hand and held it out to Iggy; I was surprised we had reached this point so quickly. Iggy took my hand and I grinned, his skin was smooth and warm. My dad walked off to the side and stood there to watch.

I couldn't hear most of the wedding, I was looking into Iggy's eyes and he was looking into mine. It was time for us to say our vows and I grinned; this was going to be interesting. I hadn't heard his for me, all I knew where mine.

Iggy smiled at me, "You are the wind beneath my wings and the joy in my heart. Without you I can't see and I can't live without you. You are beautiful inside and out. You are the beautiful girl from my dreams and whether we're rich or poor it won't change a thing. I promise to love you forever, past the day I die. You are the _only_ girl for me. You are the _right_ girl for me."

_Oh my God, that was beautiful,_ I thought. It was kind of short, but so was mine. I was kind of surprised by how similar our vows were, but that was okay.

I was told to say my vows so I started, "Ig, you are my sun, my moon, and my stars. You are the wind, the rain and the sunshine. You are everything to me. You are the fire in my heart and the courage in my soul. You've helped me grow spiritually, mentally and physically. I know you're right for me, I've never been surer of anything in my life. I love you with all my heart and I will never let you go."

We were each were asked for the 'I do' thing and we both said it with confidence.

After the photos the reception started a little away from where we set up the other stuff. Photos took forever; I got to pose with my brothers though which was fun. A plus is now I have a picture with them both in tuxes and me in a wedding dress and them both kissing either sides of my face while I laughed. That one's a keeper for sure. We have a billion of nice ones and funny ones and I can't wait to see them all.

We had little torches lit because the sun had gone down a little while after photos and people kept coming up to me and congratulating me and Iggy.

Our first dance as a couple was simply magical, it was so nice. He just spun me a few times and swayed with me, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I had my dance with my dad and that was so sweet, because he can actually dance. He would twirl me and spin me and talk to my while we danced and he would make me laugh.

When we cut the cake was hilarious. He was laughing about my cake cutting skills so I took some of his cake and chucked it at his face. I got him right in the nose and mouth and I got a little in his right eyes. All he did was lick is lips and nod, saying, "Hey, that's good," before picked up so and saying, "Have some," and shoving some in my face. At which point the two of us and most, if not all, of the people at the reception doubled over laughing.

I saw a lot of my teachers there and one in particular was one of the new teachers at my school, Mr. Benton. He taught Fang, Iggy, Max and I and it was his first year teaching and he never told us his age but he was pretty young.

He congratulated Iggy and I and hoped we had a nice long marriage. I appreciated him coming, all of us really liked him as a teacher and often talked to him in the halls when we saw him and it was nice to see him here and have a little chat.

When the reception finally wound down I was happy and kind of sad. I was happy because I was _so_ tired, but I was sad because I was having an absolute blast!

I plopped down on the couch after it all and Iggy kissed my forehead, "Come on love, time for you and our little baby to go to sleep, you've both had a long day," he whispered.

I smiled, "Okay Iggy," I muttered and he helped me up and I leaned against him as we walked upstairs. I entered Iggy and my room. Well technically it was Iggy and Gazzy's room, but Gazzy was bunking with angel and Nudge was staying with Max tonight.

Iggy helped me unbutton my dress and I kissed him in thanks. He pulled the hair pin from my mom out of my hair and helped pull the rest of my hair down. He kissed the top of my head before he slipped the corsage from my dad off my wrist and kissed my wrist. I took the bracelet from Fang off my wrist and reminded myself to return that.

That night we didn't do anything, we just lay together in his bed. His hand rested on my stomach and he bent down to kiss it, "Goodnight baby," he whispered to my stomach.

I giggled, "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm saying goodnight to my kid Shadow," He said as if it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "You're hilarious Iggy."

He grinned and kissed my, "Goodnight beautiful. Now get some sleep so that you and the little 'spawn of satin' as Fang would call it can get some rest."

I giggled, "I don't think he feels too strongly about that anymore."

"What do you mean? From what Sorrow tells me he's been having a hard time coming to terms with him… or her." He said looking a little confused.

I kissed his lips before saying, "Ya, but you didn't see his face when I came out…. I think he realized that I'd be marrying you one day anyways."

Iggy grinned, "Well that's a relief… but seriously… it's bed time for those who are knocked up, and those inside of the knocked up." I rolled my eyes but closed my eyes and went to sleep like he told me to.

**So I'm giving you guys one last time to vote before I finalize it all and go ahead and declare what gender it is.**

**So…**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**CUZ IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPPPPYYYY!!**


	14. The Black & White Ultrasound Baby

_**Hey! Updated and awesome! (at least I think so) alright time to figure out which gender Shadow and Iggy's little baby is!! I'm excited and I wrote it!**_

_**I have another poll set up so I NEED! NEED! NEED! NEED! you guys to vote... like A-SAP!! ****Oh and review... PLEEAASSEE!! 'Cause it'll make me haappppyyy!! :)**_

**Chapter 14**

**(Fang's POV)**

It's been two months since the wedding and let me tell you they've been interesting.

Iggy and Shadow did go on a honeymoon thing, but it wasn't really anything. They went to Florida for 5 days, and who knows that kind of shenanigans they got into then. They came back tanned and Shadow was definitely more round around the middle when we saw her.

Shadow is like a whale now; it's hilarious to watch her walk even. Except if you say anything about it, and I mean _anything_, Iggy gives you a death look. Although when Iggy's not around, which is hardly ever, and you say something about it Shadow usually laughs and makes her own jokes about her humongous stomach.

They went to do another ultrasound thing today. Shadow's excited because Mrs. Martinez practically guarantees that they'll be able to see it and tell which gender it is.

The rooms are now permanently been switched around. Gazzy sleeps in our room and Max sleeps with Angel and Nudge.

That didn't go down too well let me tell you. For one thing, Sorrow and I don't really have enough room in our room for three people to sleep comfortably. I mean we were pushing it with two and now you can't even move properly without smacking someone or stepping on something. The girls are having a little trouble too, see Angel and Nudge like to talk at night and Max is prepared to gag them if they keep it up.

Now you'd think that we could hold up the argument that Max and I get the other room, but no, our parents are now on a strict watch to make sure no 'funny business' goes down between the couples. Once again, thank you Iggy and Shadow for making my life just a little more complicated. Seriously, you can't kiss people in our houses anymore without there being some sort of Spanish Inquisition afterwards.

So either someone gets their own room or Angel and Gazzy share, but they think it's awkward to have a boy and a girl share a room, even though they're related.

At this point I'm prepared to sleep on the couch.

I was sitting at the kitchen table at my dad's house, thinking about the past. Close calls and smiling faces all molded into each other. I felt as if the whole world was pressing down on me. I thought about Shadow. I put my elbows on the table and let my head sink into my hands. I ran my hands through my hair and was silent as I thought about everything.

I didn't even hear him sit down, nor did I hear him come into the room. "Are you okay?" my father asked.

I took a deep breath, "Not entirely," I muttered.

He put his arm around me and pulled me over until I was resting my head on his shoulder. "What's troubling you Fang?" I wasn't used to this sort of thing, but I didn't say anything. I could get why people liked to be comforted, it was kind of nice.

I sighed, "I don't know… I don't know why I can't love that stupid kid, I know I don't hate the kid but I just _can't_ love him or her."

I felt him nod, "Its okay Fang, you'll love him or her sooner or later. I probably shouldn't say this but when your mom was pregnant with Shadow and you I didn't love you two." I frowned, how was this going to help? I pulled away slightly.

"Hey, hey, just listen to me, okay?" He asked and I nodded. "I didn't love you two, _yet_," He stressed the word before continuing, "Because you made my life complicated. I thought everything would change for the worst after you two were born, I'd have to leave school and work and take care of you two. I was worried because I didn't love you and if I had to be your father and not love you how was that going to work? I already knew Elizabeth loved you two so what would she say if I didn't? Everyone kept reassuring me, telling me that I would eventually, but I wasn't sure if I believed them," He paused and I thought that over for a little.

"When you were born Elizabeth made me hold you while she 'popped the other out,'" he chuckled, "Those were her exact words actually. Anyways, while I was holding you everything changed, just like I thought, but it was for the better. I was prepared to quit school and work and take care of all of you at the drop of a hat. I was prepared to do anything for you guys."

"But… mom gave us up…" I muttered feeling kind of confused, but I felt really comforted by his story as well.

"Yes," He said nodded, "We actually had a huge fight over it. She wanted you two as well, but her mom wouldn't support her. I said I would support her, but she wouldn't let me. She said she wouldn't be the reason I dropped out…. Anyways, point is we had to give you two up, but everyday I would remember you're little face and it would drive me. At the beginning I had a hard time, but I reasoned that if I worked hard and was smart that one day when you were older, I thought you might come looking for us when you were like 30 or whatever, like I did with my real parents, than I could have something to show for myself. I could say that I worked hard and was willing to keep you two, but at the time I just wasn't able to."

I smiled, "Oh ya, you're adopted," I chuckled, I usually forgot about that.

He nodded, "So… you see, it wasn't what other people said that made me love you two, it was simply… you. You don't have to love the kid now, once you see his or her little face you'll love him or her."

I smiled, now I knew why Sorrow liked to be comforted when he was feeling sad. There was something about that just made you feel like it was all just was taken off your chest. "Thanks dad," I said smiling.

"No problem Cole," He muttered ruffling my hair.

"Why do you call me Cole?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well… it's your name…" he said as if it was obvious, "If you like Fang better I'll call you that, I was under the impression that you didn't mind."

"I don't… I was just wondering if you had a different reason."

"Well… Cole means swarthy, coal-like… etc. So I guess it just fits… I mean when I think about Cole I think about that little baby with dark eyes and really dark brown hair. When I think Fang I think about how you are now," He said.

I smiled and sighed. I felt so relieved. I didn't have to love the kid, _yet_. I believed my dad and if he believed that I would love the kid after it came out than I'd just have to wait for him or her to come on out.

I heard the door slam open and I jumped slightly, "We're back!" Shadow yelled.

"With good news!" Iggy added.

I smiled, "Well we better go see what gender the little chaos bringer is," Dad said and I followed him to the door.

Iggy, Shadow and Mrs. Martinez stood there and Shadow suddenly thrust a black and white picture at me. "Behold! Your niece," she said grinning and I took the little picture from her.

I looked down at the black photograph; you could see a white outline of where she was. Her body was mostly a huge blob, but her head was easy to see. I smiled at her little nose poking out of her circular head. I could guess where her lips and eyes would be and I grinned. There was a little white splotch where I would guess would be her cheekbones. She was beautiful.

I felt a little overwhelmed looking at the little picture. I glanced at Shadow's stomach, it was kind of hard to believe that this little beautiful baby was inside of her, but it was. I smiled and handed the photo back to Shadow. "She's beautiful," I told her. I noticed that the others had assembled down here and were all waiting to see the picture.

"I know, right?" Shadow said smiling brilliantly. "Here you guys," She said handing it to Max and they passed it around.

"Told you," Dad whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"So did you pick a name for her?" Max asked.

Shadow looked at Iggy, "Well… we haven't really thought about it." She said smiling slightly, "Although we probably should now."

I smiled; I couldn't take my eyes off of her stomach, even though I was only starting to like the little girl inside of her, I couldn't wait to meet her. Suddenly I wanted to know her name… I wanted to know what colour hair and eyes she had. I wanted to know her and be her uncle and babysit her when Iggy and Shadow went places without her and do everything a good uncle could, and should, be.

Over the next few days things quieted down a little. We were all excited for Shadow and Iggy but Mrs. Martinez said that Shadow should get a lot of rest and relaxation. Stress wasn't good for her so we helped as much as we could.

It was morning and I was just starting to wake up when someone elbowed my leg a little too close to the groin than I would like, "Sorry," someone muttered, I didn't even bother to try and figure out who it was.

Sorrow and Gazzy were moving around again and Gazzy suddenly muttered, "Ow," he probably stepped on something.

Sorrow said, "Wh-whoa," and there was a bunch of stumbling and the sound of someone falling over onto a bed.

I finally opened my eyes; their movements had succeeded to fully awake my mind. That's what happens when you spend years on the run, too much movement and noise instantly wakes you.

I sat up and looked around our room. Gazzy's bed and had been sandwiched between Sorrow's and mine. Gazzy was trying to slide out of the room through the door that didn't even open fully and Sorrow was trying to get to his dresser but he'd fallen over onto his bed because he didn't have enough room to put his feet.

I sighed; I rolled over to see what time it was. "Why the hell are you two up at 9:30 am?" I grumbled.

"Cartoons," Gazzy answered and right after Sorrow said, "Food."

I rolled my eyes and started to get up. I was happy it was summer and even happier that I was done high school. College was going to be interesting though, my school career prep councilor kept getting on my case because I didn't really know what I wanted to do for college. There was nothing really that I wanted to do with my life… I just wanted to live and not be hunted down by the school… and apparently that wasn't a course in college.

I thought about what I wanted to do with my life as I got changed. It was weird; lately I hadn't been wearing that bracelet I let Shadow borrow during her wedding. I kind of felt like it belonged to her, _maybe I should give it to her after all_, I thought with a shrug. I took it with me downstairs.

Shadow was sitting at the kitchen table with her hand on her stomach. She had a kind of mesmerized look on her face as she kept it there. I threw the bracelet down on the table just a little away from her bowl of cereal. She seemed to snap out of it, "Why'd you just throw this at me?" She asked.

I shrugged, "You can have it…" I said.

"Really?" she asked with an excited look.

"Ya," I answered pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"No… I can't… it's yours, you bought it and… it's yours!" She said shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, doesn't matter, I was thinking I would buy an all black one anyways," I said shrugged and giving her a knowing smile, "Or maybe one with silver studs… I don't know… but I guess if you don't want it…"

"Oh alright, I'll have it… jeez," She muttered as if she was giving in but I saw the little smile on her face as she snatched it up and put it on her wrist. She looked up at me, her eyes narrowing slightly, "But really? I mean… seriously… I can have it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shadow, they're like literally 10 bucks."

She grinned, "Well okay… hey, do you want to feel something cool?" She asked me her eyes wide and excited.

"What?" I asked sitting down and pouring milk into my bowl.

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. "Just wait…" She said and we were totally quiet. I raised an eyebrow at Shadow and was about to ask her what this was about but then I felt the slightest tap from under her skin.

She grinned, "See, she kicked," she said but then I shushed her. We waited and the little girl kicked again a few more times.

Now I knew why she had had that dazed look on her face before, she was feeling the little girl in her kicking.

"You know, she actually kicks rather hard…" Shadow muttered and winced slightly as she kicked again.

"Huh… really?" I asked my hand still on the top of her stomach.

"Ya… she first kicked last night and it surprised the crap out of me… Iggy was so worried," She giggled, "'Cause I was saying it hurt… which it kind of does mind you, but at least I know she'll be like you… a fighter," Shadow said clicking her tongue and shaking her head as if it was a bad thing.

I gave her a look and grinned when I felt my niece kick again. "Is that bad?" I asked her with a smirk.

She suddenly burst out laughing and I felt the smallest kick against her stomach, "Alright, alright I'll quiet down… and yes," she said chuckling. "Having one of you is hard enough; I don't need two of you."

I rolled my eyes, "I think if she was like me than that would be a good thing," I said defensively.

"Well of course _you_ think that… trust me… even Sorrow wouldn't want another of you," She said looking like she was trying to not laugh again.

I gave her a look and the baby kicked again. _I wonder if I, or Pain, can read her mind…_ I thought randomly.

**Hey interesting idea! I'll see**, he suddenly interrupted in my head. I rolled my eyes, Pain reminded me of a child sometimes.

I heard the most interesting thing then, there were no 'thoughts' but it was like I was hearing everything as if it was under water. I kept hearing Shadow's loud laugh over and over again, as if it was ringing in my ears. I didn't know how I knew it, or why I knew it, but it felt like a happy thought.

Shadow looked at me waving her hand over my face, "Hey, crazy brother, what's up?" She asked.

"I can hear her, Pain can hear her thoughts," I said and I could hear our voices echo under the water, again the thoughts felt happy. They were not words that could be heard and she didn't understand them, but she could understand the pitch and the tone. You could tell whose voice was whose but not what we were saying and even if I understood the slightest hint of a word she did not.

"What?" Shadow said a smile brightening across her face.

"She likes our voices… and your laughter… and…" I paused listening, my eyebrows pulled together in concentration. I could hear Iggy's voice replaying over and over again, I could pick out the word goodnight or something to that effect, but other than that it was all the sounds of his voice rising and falling. There was a different feeling to this thought. It was kind of like wanting… she wanted Iggy and she was getting frustrated. I felt two hard kicks on Shadow's stomach.

"Ow… stop that," She muttered rubbing her stomach in a circular pattern.

"She wants Iggy," I chuckled.

"Oh… maybe that's why she's been so restless with the kicking… Iggy!" She suddenly screamed and I could hear the surprise and alarm from the girl's thoughts.

"Don't surprise her stupid," I scolded Shadow.

She swiftly turned to me and smacked me over the back of my head, "The baby could have heard that!" she hissed, "You want to teach her bad words before she's even out here?" She practically growled. "Oh, and don't tell me how to take care of my daughter," She said sticking her chin up and placing her hands on her hips.

I sniggered; it had to be one of the funniest things I'd ever seen. The baby was confused by our conversation and I wanted to soothe her and tell her it was okay not to understand…. That's when I realized that I _could_.

"Hey, should I talk to her?" I asked my eyes widening with excitement.

"What?" Shadow asked in confusion as Iggy ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked.

"Nice moves Flash, I could be in labor now and you would have missed it," Shadow said shaking her head at her husband.

Iggy made the mature move as an adult, and as a husband and a father, to stick his tongue out at her. "What did you want?" he asked calmly since he realized that she was okay.

"I didn't want you, the baby did," Shadow said pointing at her stomach.

Iggy looked at me, "Is being delusional a symptom of being pregnant?" he asked with a slight smile and Shadow glared at him.

"No, really, I read her mind… she really wanted you. She's been kicking like crazy," I said nodding.

"You read her mind?" Iggy asked slowly and I nodded.

"Ya… I was just about to talk to her before you came in." I said and focused back on the baby. She was happy, almost ecstatic, that she could hear Iggy, she knew he was close.

Iggy stared at me, "Sure… if you can."

I closed my eyes; this would probably be weird and complicated. _Pain, try to get into her mind as much as possible, but don't hurt her or anything… last thing I need is Shadow biting my head off for injuring her child._ I though to him.

**Awesome! This is going to be so cool!** He said his voice louder in my head.

_Hey, quiet down,_ I grumbled, _I don't want to like… frighten her._

**Aww Fang finally loves… what's her name? They haven't picked have they yet. **Pain said and I shushed him.** Okay talk away!**

I heard the baby, just replaying Iggy's voice go up and down a few octaves for a moment.

_Hey,_ I sent… it was almost a whisper.

I had my hand on Shadow's stomach and I felt the kick of surprise in response to my voice. She'd probably never heard a clearer voice.

Her mind replayed the word over and over again, I heard my muffled voice mixed in a few times, she knew who I was at least.

_Ya, it's me… I'm your uncle Fang,_ I thought to her in a quiet voice. This time she didn't jump, merely replayed the words over.

I took a deep breath, _I know this will make no sense to you, but only a while ago I didn't like you. You made my life annoying. You made my life hard. _I paused and I heard her replay my voice, just listening to its kind of sad tone. It was something she hadn't heard before, the low sad tone.

_Sometimes people are stupid, you'll find out soon enough living with your mom,_ I chuckled; she was constantly replaying my voice, but listening to the new words I was saying too. _Don't worry though little baby, I like you now. I saw your little face and I knew you weren't bad. You're a good little girl, and I promise that I will protect you from whatever bad things come our way, which they no doubt will, 'cause they always do._

I decided that this sad talk was probably too much for the little baby so I went to something a little easier for her to handle.

I thought of Shadow's face and her laugh, I tried to capture it as clearly as possible as I sent it, _that's your mother, you're inside her._ I was 95 sure she didn't understand a thing I was saying to her, but she thought of her voice and the picture and she seemed to try and connect the two. I could hear her frustration building up. She kicked again, this time in annoyance.

I smiled, well, she'd get it sooner or later,_ Goodbye little baby, I'll see you on the outside world…. I love you._ Strangely enough, in that exact moment, I meant it, I meant everything I said. I breathed deeply and smiled, I had finally gotten over whatever problem I had and I meant it.

The most interesting thing happened then, out of all the words I'd said, 'I love you' had suddenly caught her attention and she was replaying those words over and over again, at a faster speed than the others. I almost felt like she knew what I meant by them, but she couldn't, she was, after all, only a baby.

"I told you she'd be a fighter when she got out," Shadow said as I opened my eyes. "What did you say to her anyways?"

I shrugged, "Just tried to make her understand who you were. She couldn't really get it so she got annoyed and kicked you."

Shadow smiled, "Aww thanks Fang, but she's not even out yet, I'm pretty sure I can wait for her to figure out who I am."

I nodded, in the back of my mind I could still hear her thoughts, and they were consumed with the three words I'd said.

"That was absolutely adorable Fang," Angel giggled from the doorway.

I rolled my eyes as Iggy and Shadow looked over to her. I shook my head and put a finger to my lips to tell her to keep it quiet. She nodded nondescriptly and grinned before turning and leaving.

I wondered if the little baby would remember our little talk later. Well, time will tell I guess.

_**A/N: So I made a poll for what names Shadow and Iggy's little baby girl is going to have... because I can't decide... btw if you guys have any ideas I'll add them to the poll but I have a few... not saying they're any good, but I have a few.  
**_


	15. Stitches

_**Hey everybody! Here is the latest chapter I rather like it.. but then again I'm sadistic. :D BRING ON THE BLOOD!**_

_**HAPPY READING!**_

**Chapter 15  
(Iggy's POV)**

I paced in the hallway as I waited for Shadow. I'd never seen anyone eat as much as Shadow lately, but it made her have to use the bathroom like crazy as well.

She was now about 4 months pregnant and I was almost twitching in anticipation. Mrs. Martinez had recommended, well demanded really, that Shadow be put on bed rest.

She didn't know what that meant so she was all for it. That is until she learned that it meant that she just lies around in her bed all day. Shadow is not one to just lie around for a long time. She likes to be active and be having fun.

She was not being very cooperative. She constantly is asking to go to the bathroom and asking me to go get stuff for her and then getting up and walking downstairs.

She came out of the bathroom, "Okay, now back to bed." She said it in a falsely cheerful tone. I frowned at her and led her back to the room.

Shadow and I lay in the bed and just were silent. "This is boring," Shadow muttered after about 5 minutes.

I sighed, "Sorry Shadow," I'd been apologizing a lot lately… I wasn't even sure why anymore.

Shadow grumbled unintelligibly. She was halfway through her grumbling when I heard a huge explosion from downstairs.

"What the f-" I started to say but Shadow cut me off by yelling, "The baby could hear it!"

I rolled my eyes, Fang had explained that the only thing she could hear was the sound of our voices but not the words, but still Shadow wasn't taking any chances.

I jumped up, "Stay here," I said and she rolled her eyes and nodded.

I ran downstairs and I was surrounded by grayish smoke. My mind went through types of bombs that could have made this effect. I took a deep breath and my throat burned. My eyesight for a little hazy and the world spun a little.

I coughed and tried started making my way through it. I closed my eyes, it was easier because the gray smoke made my eyes burn and I could use my special blind talents of knowing how to get around to see.

I bumped into something, _nice job Iggy, two seconds without your eyes and you walk right into something,_ I thought but then I realized it was a person. I opened my eyes and knelt down.

Fang lay there, unconscious, with a deep cut on the right side of his forehead near his hairline. I took in another breath; it burned like the last one. He was nestled between the couch and the coffee table. The coffee table had a small smear of red on the corner. I assumed he hit his head there and it had cut him there.

I checked his pulse on his neck and it was beating normally. I picked him up and brought him up the stairs before trying to wake him. When shaking him didn't work I got frustrated and slapped him. That worked like a charm, his eyes sprung open and he coughed and glared up at me, "What the hell, Iggy!?" He coughed.

"What happened?" I asked, staring down at him with worry, his head was bleeding rather badly.

His hand instantly reached up and wiped a few of his fingers across his forehead. He brought his hand down and seemed surprised that there was red covering his fingers, "How did that happen?" He muttered seeming totally confused.

I sighed, "What happened, Fang?" I asked.

He groaned and held his head as he thought, "Okay, so we were all watch TV, that's Max, Sorrow, Nudge and I, and Angel and Gazzy went to the kitchen to get some food and dad went to the bathroom and then this weird little can flew through the window and made a loud explosion and started seeping this grey stuff into the room. The next thing I knew I was really, really dizzy and I fell over and I must have hit my head on something." He said and groaned when he was finished, "Pain, make the spinning stop, make the pain go away."

I nodded, "Alright, sound like sleeping gas or something, probably the school, fantastic. You go to Shadow's room and tell her what happened and make sure she doesn't leave her bed, got it?" I said to him and he nodded a little. He got up and put his hand to his forehead and I saw the blood starting to seep out from between his fingers.

_Shadow is not just going to lie there after seeing him,_ I thought frowning before going downstairs.

Realizing that someone had tried to knock out my family I had to move fast. I went downstairs and opened all the doors and windows and turned on the fan over the oven to get the fumes out. I carried Angel and Gazzy upstairs; I found them in the kitchen. I woke the two up and told Angel to go to Shadow's room while Gazzy and I went to get the others.

The downstairs cleared a little and I could tell where everyone was, that was helpful. We went to it, I felt like my heart was going stop when I realized we were missing one. We were missing Max.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Okay, I was worried, Iggy wasn't back yet and I was lay there rubbing my humungous stomach. I soothed myself and the baby, "Daddy will be right back baby, everything is okay, I promise baby."

I heard something crash in the hallway and the door flew open. I pushed myself up onto my elbows as Fang stumbled into the room. He was holding his forehead and my eyes shot wide when I saw that his hand was covered in red. There was a river of blood dripping down the side of his face and I instantly jumped up from the bed, "Fang, what happened?" I cried in surprise and horror.

He was swaying a little so I held onto his arms to keep him steady. As he spoke his voice got slower and his voice started to fade, "Explosion, Iggy says to stay in your b…." He didn't even finish, he fainted and nearly took me down with him.

"Oh my God, Fang," I muttered and knelt down next to his head. Blood still kept coming out of his forehead.

I jumped as Fang's eyes shot open, but these were entirely black. "Shadow? Sweet," Pain, of course.

"What do I do?" I asked desperately.

"You got a sowing kit?" He asked and I knew instantly what he wanted me to do. I rubbed my stomach to calm my stomach and the baby, she kicked a little.

Angel suddenly ran into the room, "Fang! What happened?"

"He fainted, Angel, I need you to get a needle and thread, okay?" I asked shaking a little.

"Also you'll need a cup of really hot, like burning hot, water, or rubbing alcohol, and a bowl of warm water and a sponge." Pain added in his low voice. Angel nodded and ran down the hall.

"This is never going to work," I muttered as I tried to wipe some of Fang's blood away from his forehead.

"It has to, he's losing a lot of blood," Pain said rather calmly.

"Okay, Pain, no offense but shut up. I'm a pregnant woman and I have to sow up my brother's head, and it's a little creepy that you're talking to me through him… so just be quiet!" I said my voice slowly getting louder and louder.

"Jeez, okay, shutting up," He muttered.

_How does Fang live with him in his head?_ I wondered to myself, _maybe I'm just a little rung up with emotions and hormones_, I added as an afterthought.

"Fang, won't feel this, right?" I needed to know, I didn't want to hurt my brother too much.

"Well he's unconscious so his nerves are a little weird right now, but I'll try to make sure he doesn't feel anything," Pain reassured me as Angel ran into the room with everything Pain asked for. "Okay, so I need you to do exactly what I say, okay?"

I nodded, "Take the sponge and dunk it in the warm water and clean the wound, then use the alcohol to clean the cut a little." I winced at the word wound when he said. I cleaned Fang's forehead and silently prayed that I wouldn't hurt him.

Once his forehead was cleaned Pain told me to thread the needle and sink it in the alcohol to clean it. "Won't this sting?" I asked Pain.

"Hopefully not, now come on, you can do this Shadow," Pain said and I took a few deep cleansing breaths.

"Ya Shadow, you can do it," Angel reassured.

I felt like I was either going to hurl or have a heart attack. My baby was kicking away and I took a deep breath before starting to sow Fang's forehead together. This felt so wrong, sure, Fang had gotten stitches before but they were sown by whitecoats. The idea that I had done something that whitecoats had done to him made my skin crawl.

_This is so wrong, I should just call Mrs. Martinez, but I can't, I don't think there is enough time._ I thought as I continued to sow, Fang's forehead suddenly crinkled as he winced and I sucked in a deep breath as he groaned and whimpered slightly.

"Pain, you said he wouldn't feel this!" I cried suddenly horrified with what I'd done. I'd hurt one of the most important people in my life and I wanted to cry all because of it.

A sharp kick from my stomach brought my emotions under control. It felt like she was telling me to get a grip and just do this.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it hurt that much, don't worry he can't feel a thing now," Pain said and I could tell that Fang was waking up because every once in a while his eyes would flutter and go back to brown before bouncing back to black.

I nodded and continued sowing, it felt a little weird sowing through his skin and I'd need for Mrs. Martinez to check it later but it was doing okay so far.

I was nearly finished when Sorrow ran into the room with Nudge and Iggy. "What are you doing!?" Sorrow yelled his voice full of panic and fear. He ran towards me, probably to pull me away from Fang, but Iggy caught him and held him back.

I kept my eyes locked on Fang's forehead as Angel explained what happened. When I was done Pain told me how to tie the knot so I did that and Angel went to get me scissors.

I dunked my hands in the now cold water and washed my hands and I wiped away all the sweat on my forehead. "That was intense," I said shaking out my hands. Angel came in with some scissors and I cut the thread.

"That's not going to last, but it should last till we see Dr. Martinez," I said and backed away from Fang. I noticed that it was only then that Iggy let go of Sorrow.

Sorrow didn't move; he stared down at his older brother with fear and pain in his eyes. I knew Sorrow hated seeing Fang beat up, it crushed his world, to Sorrow Fang was invincible, and if Fang could be hurt than Sorrow could be hurt.

"Shadow, we have a problem," Iggy said suddenly looking worried.

"What now?" I whined.

"Max is missing," Iggy said looking at me as if he was waiting for me to yell and scream in anger.

Although, it wasn't my voice that sounded angry and pained and upset and desperate at the same time, Fang's voice startled me. "What?" he had growled.

His tone made me fear for whoever had taken Max; they probably didn't realize that a storm was coming after them. They probably didn't realize that Fang was ticked off and would go to the end of the world and back fifty times to get her back. Then again, the school probably took her, so they probably knew, but that wouldn't stop him, nothing would.

Fang stood beside me, looking a little gory from my stitching job. His eyes were a little distant, his hand suddenly brushed delicately over his forehead where I'd stitched. He smiled at me slightly, "I'm sorry, I need to leave."

"What do you mean?" Sorrow asked his eyes wide and worried.

"I need to get Max back," he said pushing his way out into the hallway.

**(Sorrow's POV)**

I was worried about my brother; he was totally prepared to run right out there without even letting himself heal first, typical, "Fang?" I called walking out into the hallway and he turned to look at me, "I'm going with you." I decided, I would not let him change my mind.

He shook his head, "Not this time Little Sorrow," he said in a hard tone

"I'm not little anymore," I said matching his tone.

He smiled slightly, "You will always be little to me." I knew what he meant by that, I realized that he meant that I'd always be his little brother and therefore he was always going to protect me.

I clenched my jaw, "Max is a part of my family too." I said swallowing roughly.

Fang looked me up and down, what his mind was thinking I couldn't be sure, but he sighed and nodded, "Come on, we need to make up for lost time."

Nudge burst from the room into the hallway, "I'm going too."

I looked at her, my eyes tightened a little and my jaw clenched, would I, could I, risk her coming as well? Should I argue against it? I was sure I'd lose the argument either way. If it was too dangerous for her why wasn't it too dangerous for me?

Fang looked at her and glanced at me before nodding. Iggy leaned over into the hallway, "Shadow and I have to stay, for obvious reasons, and I think Gazzy and Angel are staying."

Angel ran around Iggy's legs and into the hallway and nodded, "Gazzy is, but I'm coming."

I looked at Fang and he sighed and his jaw clenched, "Fine."

"Fang wait!" Shadow called and hobbled into the hall. She ran over to him and hugged him, whispering something and shoved something into his hand. He looked down at her in surprise and confusion and whispered something back. I saw her smile and kissed his cheek and whispered something else before hobbling back over to Iggy who caught her in an embrace. He nodded to her before he started down the stairs and we followed.

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. We were going back to the place we all hated to get an immeasurably important person to us. She made everything easy, well Max _and_ Fang did, but Max took care of our every day life things. Fang, on the other hand, took care of protecting us and making sure we didn't do anything stupid.

Dad was sitting at the table with a fan and he frowned at us, "Where are you going?" He asked us.

"I'm getting Max back," Fang said and looked at us. "They decided they could join," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to your forehead?" Dad asked and I could tell he was still a little messed from the smoke because he was still looking a little confused. Plus he would never let Fang leave just like this if he wasn't still confused.

"Shadow had to stitch it up," He said and dad's eyes widened, "Don't worry, I've had worse." He said and walked out the back door, "See you later!" He called and we went out after him. I waved before leaving out the back.

Fang stood in the middle of the yard, looking at the sky, and I don't think I'd ever seen him so angry. He just stood there glaring at the sky, he looked down as I approached. He waited for the rest before taking off. We shot across the hot summer sky, Fang and I in front of the others.

**(Fang's POV)**

I was seriously ticked off. First I get my forehead split open, and it was stinging and aching like hell, and then I find out that the school took Max. They'd gone too far and there are some butts that seriously need to be kicked.

I headed for the school. Anger fueled my flight, it was always personal, but I felt like this time they'd crossed the line, which honestly didn't make sense because, really, they'd gone farther in the past.

Maybe it was just that I was getting used to life being 'school-free' and now that they'd entered back into my life, again, even though they were _clearly_ unwelcomed and uninvited, I was extremely pissed.

Sorrow flew beside me; I tried to ignore him as I thought. He was quiet, he usually is when he flies or when he's concentrating, and he kept glancing at me as if he wanted to ask a question but kept deciding against it.

He suddenly looked at me and spoke, "What did Shadow whisper to you?"

Of all the questions I expected him to ask, this wasn't one of them. I sighed and pulled the black and blue bracelet out of my pocket. "She said, 'Take this so you'll remember me," and when I said I wouldn't because it's hers she said, 'Just take it so that I know you'll think about me when you see it and you'll know you have someone waiting for you to come back.'" I told him honestly.

I held the stupid thing in my hand and looked at it. What was the big deal with this thing anyway, it just kept popping up.

Sorrow smiled a little, "I see, she wanted to make sure you'd remember this time."

"What?" I asked feeling confused, my eyebrows pulled together and it stung. I relaxed my forehead.

"Obviously she wants you to remember that the others are there, waiting for us to come back, because she would hate to have to wait all that time to see you again," Sorrow said smiling slightly.

"You know, you're too insightful for your own good sometimes Sorrow," I said casting him a slightly annoyed glance and he grinned in response.

"So… do you have a plan?" Sorrow asked me, "Oh, and skip the bull please. If you don't have a plan of how to get her back just tell me and if you do what is it?"

I glared at him, "At the moment I don't, but I'll think of something," I admitted.

"Do you want to hear my idea?" Sorrow asked me.

"Not really, but you're going to tell me anyways aren't you?" I asked sending him a knowing look.

He smiled and nodded, "I saw we have a distraction team and an attack team, the distraction team goes in and gets the eraser's attention and then the attack team goes in and gets Max out. I suggest Angel goes with the attack team because she'll know where to find her." Sorrow said looking at me with an innocent light in his eyes.

I sighed, it was a decent plan, "Sounds good, but we need to stop at the hawk cave and rest and attack tomorrow."

He nodded and looked back at Angel and Nudge who were deep in a conversation. Sorrow looked down, "I know you're not going to like this, but I think you should be in the distraction team…."

My jaw clenched, "Why?" I asked tightly.

Sorrow looked up at me, "Out of everyone who you assume would go fight and look for Max who would you be sure to be there?" he asked me.

I sighed, "Me," I answered in a kind of defeated tone.

"Exactly, so if they see you they might not think there's another team, but if they don't they'll wonder where you are and then they'll look," He said rather smugly.

"Too insightful," I muttered to myself. Sorrow merely grinned to show he heard.

My forehead flared sickening and I felt dizzy and blinked a few times to get everything strait, _Pain! What the hell!_ I yelled in my head.

**Sorry! Lost my concentration for a second, I was talking to Wisdom.** He said and I sucked in a deep breath.

_How is Max?_ I asked and tensely waited for him to answer.

**She's fine, unconscious still and they're headed for the school. You should arrive around the same time, even with the night's rest, and so you might be able to get to them before she enters the school but no guarantees. **He said and I nodded.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. At least they hadn't hurt her, yet. _Okay, just… just make sure she doesn't get hurt, okay? _I said to him.

**Okay, I'll keep an eye on her.** He promised and his voice went quiet.

When we reached the cave where Nudge and I stayed with the hawks I landed there and told them all to get camp ready and we'd get dinner after.

While Sorrow, Nudge and Angel went to get stuff ready, I stayed sat on the edge of the cliff and sat watching the hawks. They seemed to remember us from before, at least that's what it seemed, and I stared up at them, watching them nest.

I breathed deeply and I tried to think clearly. Although Pain could take away the pain head, he could not take away the pain in my heart. I had let Max down. She was in the hands of the school and it broke my heart to know that. A long time ago I made her a promise to keep her safe and take care of her. I still remembered that promise, because right after we made a promise to each other to love each other forever and I promised not to love another woman like I loved her.

I'd let her down and until she was back in my arms would I feel better.

_**A/N: Poll is still open... for all those who haven't voted yet, and the names Jade, Allison and Vita were recently added... and if you want to vote for them please message me!**_


	16. Getting Max Back

**Hey everybody! New chapter!! Okay jeez this chap is intense... completely tired me out writing it... hey I wrote a chapter in 4 hours... weird. Lucky people ANYWAYS!**

**READ AWAY!**

**Chapter 16  
(Max's POV)**

The world was fuzzy. Last thing I remember Fang was holding my hand and I was leaning my head against his shoulder, then there was a loud bang and we both stood up. Grey smoke filled everywhere and I held onto Fang as our knees started to give way. I couldn't support him but I was getting sleepy. Arms wrapped around me pulling me away from Fang. He fell instantly; Fang's head hit the coffee table hard. He lay on the ground and the blood on the side of the table told me he was hurt.

I tried to reach for him but sleep took me and I fell limp in my capturers' arms.

Now I was awake and I could feel the metal of the cage around me. The hum of an engine was in the distance and I knew I was in a van, ever bump made everything shake. I sat up slowly and curled into a ball. I held myself together and I closed my eyes. I wanted Fang so badly. I wanted to see him and have him hold me and comfort me.

What happened to strong Max who could take anything? Why did I need him suddenly?

**Do you really just suddenly need him?** Wisdom asked in my head.

_What do you mean?_ I asked trying to go to a happy place, any place were Fang was.

**Max, you've always needed him. You just never really noticed because he was always there for you**, she said in my head.

I sighed, _maybe_, I allowed.

**Just maybe?**

_Okay, so I do need him, I always have, but what does it matter? I'll probably never see him again._

**What makes you think that?**

_He has no idea what happened and he doesn't know where I am._

**Do you think a simple thing like that would stop him from finding you?**

_I don't know. It might._

**It won't, right now he's out looking for you.**

_He is?_ I asked in wonder. He was looking for me. He was coming to get me.

**Ya, I just talked to Pain. He's angry and going to the school to get you.**

_Am I heading for the school?_ I asked her.

She was silent for a long time,** No.**

_Where am I going then?_ I asked feeling afraid.

**You remember the people who captured Sorrow?**

I gulped, _Yes._

**They've got you.**

I had to work not to hyperventilate. I was so worried. I kicked the metal cage door a bunch of times before someone in the front of the van shouted at me to stop.

**Don't worry, I told Pain and he's changed Fang's flight pattern right now.**

I breathed a little easier, that was good. Fang was going to come and get me and I was going to be safe again. The first change I get I'll try to escape. _I will be with him again_, I told myself. _I will be with him again._

The van suddenly stopped and I held onto the bars to help me not fall over.

Light flooded the back and I held up my eyes to block out the light and someone came and grabbed a handle on top of the cage. I tried to claw at the hand but it did nothing. I felt a sharp zap and I realized he'd shocked the cage.

I recoiled as he pulled my cage out into the sun. I looked up at the sky and I frowned, it was slightly cloudy and there was no hint of birds.

The man holding my cage had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked down at me with a chuckle, "Welcome to your new home freak," he said handing my cage to another man with red hair and brown eyes.

I looked around franticly. I wanted to see his face more than anything. I closed my eyes tight and imagined his face. _Please Fang, come save me, I can't do this alone,_ I thought over and over again.

**(Fang's POV)**

Pain told me when to get up and when to fly. He had told me early this morning that the school didn't have Max, that made me breath easier, but then he told me she was in the hands of the people who used to have Sorrow. I had to take a few cleansing breaths before I could think after that.

The others knew and Sorrow had been quiet for a very long time, but there was a different light in his eyes. I wasn't sure if it was anger or pain or some other emotion but he looked like he was on the brink of a meltdown any second.

Nudge had tried to talk to him a while back but he'd just been silent and looking at the ground so she gave up and went to talk to Angel.

I flew over, "You going to be okay?" I asked him.

He growled slightly, "As soon as I kick their butts and get Max back."

I looked at the ground and sighed, "Sorrow, hurting them won't make you feel any better.

He snorted, "Well I can sure as hell try it. So far nothing as worked, no one can take away the pain and I just want it to stop. They've got to stop. They have to die," he growled.

I took a deep breath, "I once believed that the whitecoats at the school should die and everything they've done to us should be done on them. I realized though that I'd be exactly like them and that's exactly what I don't want to be. Our job is to get Max out, if they get hurt, they get hurt. This will not get personal. Do you understand me?" I said to him sternly.

Sorrow glared at the ground, "Fine. I'll play this one your way."

I nodded, resolving to watch him during the fight. We were flying above the clouds and I was waiting for a break.

**Fang, Max is in trouble! Even worse than before! Hurry, please, I'm about to take away a lot of pain and I don't really know what will happen. So you better get over there… like now!** Pain voice was placed with panic.

I instantly looked down at the clouds waiting for the break. A little cottage immerged from the clouds and I saw a truck there. I instantly dived.

**(Max's POV)**

They set down the cage as soon as we got in and one guy, the brown haired guy, held a tazer, ready to get me if I tried anything, and the other, red head guy, held rope. The one with the tazer opened the cage and the other grabbed my wrist and pulled me out. I tried to jerk away but I felt a sharp zap and whimpered. My bones felt like jello and I watched as my hands were bound and dragged into the other room. There was a drip in the ceiling and there was a light bulb hanging from the ceiling and the walls and ceiling and floor were all wooden.

"Now, you are Maximum Ride, correct?" the one with the tazer asked.

I said nothing. I felt a hard kick against my back from the other guy. I gasped, it hurt. "Yes," I moaned in pain. I glanced over to see why it hurt to so much; the guy had a steal toe boots on.

"See if you cooperate there is no pain," The red head said.

I resisted the urge to be a smart ass. Considering I would just get my butt kicked it didn't seem like a good idea.

"Now, hold still for a second," The red haired guy said quietly and he went to get something.

**Max! Do yourself and me a favor by not letting him do what he's about to do! **Wisdom said and it was the first time I'd ever heard her sound worried.

_What's he going to do?_ I asked worried and I was shaking. I hoped Fang showed up quickly.

**He's going to try and get me out.** Wisdom said still seeming frantic.

_Out of me head or out in the world?_ I asked feeling confused.

**Out in the world, but only reason Pain can do that is because he takes away the pain of it. It will hurt incredibly if he manages to make me come out of your mind.** Wisdom said and my eyes widened and I tried to wiggle as much as possible.

The red haired guy returned with a bunch of wires and something that looked like a huge battery pack. He also brought a computer with him and I struggled against my bounds. "Hold her Ray, I don't want her thrashing around while I try to get this in the right place," the red haired guy said.

The brown haired guy nodded and took a firm grip on my head. Evidently the brown haired guy was the brawn and the other was the brain.

The red head connected the wires to different parts of my head and other parts of my body and turned his attention to the box they were connected to.

He did a bunch of technical computer stuff and he nodded to 'Ray' and he let go of me and in that instant I felt a pulsing pain through my head. I screamed in pain. Red lights were going off in my brain and I could feel Wisdom panicking.

I could feel every inch of my body and I jerked and tried to pull away from the two men. I saw the computer was monitoring something and I could see my heart rate and there was a green line near the top of another monitor and another line was a red line that was kind of doing a wave up and down.

"The voice isn't getting enough energy to come out," the red haired guy said, "See how it gains energy and then falls again… it must be trying to stop us from bringing it out. We'll have to up the juice…" he muttered cranking something and I screamed as the pain doubled.

Suddenly I felt like I was being slowly drained of the pain. **Took him long enough**, I heard Wisdom say in my head, **Pain's trying to take the pain away, but it's harder than he thought.**

I was sucking in air like a fish and I tried to pull away more. I saw the red line jump up and slowly lower like it was having a hard time trying to stop itself from rising.

There was a loud bang in the distance, "Ray, deal with the brats, and leave the two that look similar, I want to deal with them myself."

Somewhere in my mind I realized he must be talking about Sorrow and Fang. I screamed a, "No!" in denial. I didn't want Fang to get hurt. I needed him too much. I felt tears leaking from my eyes and I started blubbering words that made no sense in my ears. All I knew was that if Fang was hurt at all it would crush my heart. I needed him to be safe.

**(Fang's POV)**

I landed and I could Max's screaming, _Pain, don't worry about my pain, take care of Max,_ I said and instantly my forehead ignited. I winced but I could deal with it.

I rammed through the door and I shuddered, remembering this room. A brown haired man burst from the other room and shut the door, but I could still hear Max.

I glared at him and I instantly reached back a fist and punched him. He was like a rock, he definitely wasn't all human.

Sorrow, Nudge and Angel all ran in as he punched me in the face, right where my stitches were. Pain shot across my face as I flew back slightly and something warm was sliding down my forehead. My hands balled into fists and I took all my pain and channeled it into anger and punched. He stumbled back.

I reached up and swore. Blood covered my fingers. I'd broken the stitches. Sorrow was suddenly with me, "Don't worry about it, just get Max," he said and I nodded.

Angel, Nudge and Sorrow were surrounding the brown haired guy and attacking. Angel used her mind to make him hit himself while Sorrow and Nudge beat him. I could see the anger on his face as he listened to Max's screams. He put everything into his punches; I'd have to see how he was after this.

I ran into the other room and my mind took a second to comprehend the scene. I didn't stop moving, the red head cranked something on the computer and Max's screams went up. Her hands were bound and she had wires all over her. I glared at him and tackled him. I punched him repeatedly in the face.

Once he was knocked out I went to the computer and stared at it in confusion, "Nudge!" I screamed and she ran into the room, "How-?" I simply asked waving at the screen.

She ran over and pushed me out the way. She touched the screen and started working. I started pulling the wires off from her and her screams quickly turned to pants. I undid her hands last because I didn't want her to hurt herself somehow. She looked at me and I hugged her tightly. She held onto me and I felt wetness on my shirt. Nudge subtly left the room and Max broke into quiet sobs. I held her to me and didn't let her go.

**You two are so cute,** Pain said and I rolled my eyes.

_Totally ruined the moment Pain_, I grumbled in my mind.

He chuckled; **well that's just how things go sometimes.**

She hugged me tightly as she looked up at my face, I looked down at hers, memorizing her features again. She reached up and touched my forehead, "You're hurt." She said frowning slightly.

"It's from before, Shadow stitched it up, but I think I broke them," I said brushing blood away from my eyes.

She nodded and held me tighter. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

I smiled, "No problem," I said kissing her forehead.

"Fang! Max! We got to go!" Nudge yelled from the other rooms.

I nodded and pulled Max along. We both turned and ran for it. We ran into the other room and the others followed us out. We took off and the others were with us. We flew through the clouds, effectively soaking ourselves, and up to the sun above.

**(Max's POV)**

Fang's forehead was now a mixture of blood and water and I wanted to clean it and make it better so badly. He seemed totally fine though. In that instant I wanted to do something that I'd never really thought about before. I mean I knew I wanted to do it one day but I never really thought I'd get the chance.

I'd talk to him later about it, now wasn't the time. We flew to the hawk cave and landed there. Fang took a water bottle and he tried to clean his forehead. He didn't do so well and when I could see the wound I cringed. I was sure it'd scar and be there for the rest of his life.

My resolve was the same though, I wanted this for us. Seeing that he'd do whatever it took to make me safe I knew we had to do this. Angel looked at me and said, "Uh, Sorrow and Nudge, let's go see what we can get for dinner." They both realized that we wanted time together so they nodded and the three took off.

"Why'd you send the others away?" Fang asked sitting next to me on the ledge.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I said smiling.

He looked a little worried, "About?"

"I wanted to talk to you about _us_," I said looking him in the eyes.

"Oh… okay," He said and frowned, his forehead pinched and he winced and let it relax.

"It's nothing bad," I reassured him and he visibly relaxed. "When I was in the van, I realized that I really needed you, and I knew you'd do anything to protect me and I know we have that promise thing… so we're technically already engaged so I wanted to know if you wanted to get married."

Evidently that wasn't what he thought I'd say because surprise coloured his face, "Married…" He muttered mulling it over. He smiled suddenly, "Okay," he grinned. "Are you sure though?" He asked looking a little wary.

I gave him a look, "I've been sure for a good two years Fang when I asked you to make that promise…" I said looking him in the eyes to show him that I meant it.

He nodded, "Okay, yeah, alright," he said smiling.

I grinned, "Really? Because if you want to wait that's fine," I said I didn't want to force him into anything.

He kissed me to make me shut up. "Max, I want to marry you."

I grinned, "Isn't it weird that I want to get married? I can't believe it." I sighed and leaned against his shoulder.

He chuckled, "Well we can wait and see if you change your mind if you like."

I frowned, "No way! Plus you know Sorrow and Nudge are going to get married the second they're allowed to, I don't want to be the oldest and have everyone I know married when we were together way before them."

"That's not really the case with Shadow and Iggy though, Max," Fang laughed at my little rant.

"Well ya, but we knew each other way longer," I defended and he chuckled again.

"I can't believe I'm going to get married, it's so weird… but in a good way," He muttered.

I giggled, "Well yeah, but I don't want a huge wedding, like smaller than Iggy and Shadow's like… Vegas worthy, like literally family and that's it." I said hoping he didn't want anything huge.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Max, we should elope, like right now," Fang said his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked kind of startled.

"We should go, like now." He said excitement in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked with a smile, the idea was tempting.

"Well you know my mom; she'll invite all her friends anyways. We don't even have to tell anyone… just go and be back later." He said with a smile.

The idea was too tempting for its own good. "What about Sorrow and Nudge and Angel? What do we do with them?"

"They can come with us," Fang said like it was obvious.

"What about Shadow and Iggy? I want them there and you're dad and my mom and your mom? They deserve to be there." I said I mean the idea was tempting and it would be awesome but I didn't want to leave them out.

Fang thought about it, "Okay, yeah, I see your point." He said looking down at his wrist where I noticed Shadow's bracelet was. I frowned at it wondering why he had it but otherwise ignored it. "You're right, they should be there and we should get back as soon as possible so they don't worry." Fang said nodding.

"Maybe another time," I whispered in his ear, "But we will get married soon, right?" I asked him and he nodded. "Come on, let's go look for the others, we can make it back late today if we go now." I said and we took off for home.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I waited all day, in bed, for them to come back home. Mom was angry with dad for letting them go without any warning, but he'd explained that his head hadn't been right because of the smoke but she was still pretty angry.

I had reasoned with her though, I'd reminded her that no one could have stopped Fang when it came to Max.

My baby girl kicked, I sighed, Iggy had talked about the name seemingly none stop and we'd finally narrowed it down a bit, but we weren't there yet. We kind of decided that we'd name her when she came out; because how are you supposed to name someone you've never seen?

I shushed my baby, rubbing my hands over my stomach, "Its okay. Everyone will be fine soon. Your auntie Max will be safe soon and your uncle Fang will be back soon. Your uncle Sorrow and auntie Angel and Nudge will be back soon too." She kicked again, and I felt like crying.

_Stupid hormones!_ I cried in my mind as tears escaped my eyes. "Its okay baby, your daddy is only downstairs." I said trying to find out who she wanted. I sniffled, "I'll stop crying, I promise, it's just that it's hard. I can't stand not knowing if they're okay. Please baby stop kicking, it doesn't hurt that much, but it makes me feel like you're sad." I cried rubbing my stomach with my hand and wiping my eyes with the other.

The door creaked and I sniffled as I tried to stop my tears. Iggy stood there looking at me with worry and confusion, "Shadow? Are you okay?" He asked coming and kneeling by my head, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, hormones, but she was kicking and I didn't know what she wanted and-" I cried and to my surprise, and annoyance, Iggy chuckled. "Iggy Griffiths this is so not the time for laughter!" I yelled at him. My daughter's kick that followed was like a light tap reminding me to keep it down.

"Shadow, if you don't know what she wants, just think about what you want. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired? Do you miss a certain bird-brother?" He asked me knowing me too well.

Tears welled in my eyes, "Iggy, I know he's been gone for only half a day but I miss Fang," I cried and he crawled into bed with me and held me close. He didn't say anything, he just let me talk. "I just keep thinking that he'll disappear again and I won't see him in a billion years again." I cried and he rubbed my arm.

"Shadow, he's not going to disappear, I know Fang disappeared on you once before but he loves you a lot and he's not going to leave for you like that again. It hurt him as much as it hurt you. He'll be back," He said brushing hair from my eyes.

I sniffled, "Promise?"

"Pinky swear, spit handshake _and_ cross my heart," He said looking me in the eyes.

I smiled, and nestled my head into the crook on his neck. "Thanks Iggy."

"No problem," he whispered, "Now, Shadow, go to sleep." He kissed my head and I drifted into the land of dreams.

**A/N: So there you have it, please tell me what you think!! I'm dying to know!**


	17. The Baby's Bored of this Channel

**Hey people, ya I know SLOWNESS ON THE PREGGO-NESS! I know... I know you're all just waiting for it to pop out like a cannonball but it's going to be next chapter... I think... I hope... ANYWAYS!  
**

**READ AWAY MY CHICKADEES!!**

**Chapter 17  
(Fang's POV)**

We arrived home a few hours after Max and I talked. Mom freaked out at me because of my forehead, which had refused to stop bleeding, and the fact that I left without talking to her. The second we walked through the door she literally ran at me and hugged me, even though I got my blood all over her shirt.

Mrs. Martinez came over and applied antiseptic and properly sowed up my forehead. I was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table with my eyes closed as she sowed it so when I heard a bunch of giggles I was immediately suspicious. I opened my eyes to see Mrs. Martinez had put a plastic cone around my head.

She was standing back and admiring her work, "I think you look good with a cone over your head," She said honestly and I stuck my tongue out at her. Max, Sorrow and Nudge went into hysterics.

I took off the cone and went to the bathroom to look. I had a row of stitches maybe two centimeters long along my hair line of the right side of my face. I sighed and leaned closer, that scar was probably going to be there my whole life.

Looks were never a huge deal for me, people either had them or didn't, but what if this changed things? What if people saw my scar and asked about it and I had nothing to say? What if Shadow looked at my face everyday and apologized endlessly for the pain that she'd caused me or about how she'd made me ugly? What if Max looked at me differently because of this?

"Staring isn't going to make it go away," My dad's voice slightly startled me. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, watching me with a curious expression.

I chuckled slightly and looked down, "Uh, ya, I know."

"What? Worried you aren't pretty anymore?" He asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "No… just wondering if it'll be different."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well… it's pretty much in the middle of my face; it's like the first thing you see… what if people look at me differently because of it? People always seem to be looking for flaws, what if people see it and think it's a flaw?" I asked staring at my face.

He snorted and I glared at him from a side glance. "Okay, first of all, your forehead isn't the middle of your face," I rolled my eyes, "And the first thing I see when I look at you is your eyes." I crossed my arms and stared at him waiting. "No one is going to think differently about you because of a stupid cut on your forehead, and whether we look for them or not, flaws are natural." Dad said shrugged, "So, get over it pretty boy, dinner's almost ready, go wake your sister."

I huffed, "Fine, but if Iggy throws a hissy fit over waking her up I blame you."

Dad chuckled, "Don't worry Fang; I'll protect you from the big, mean, overprotective brother-in-law."

I snorted and went upstairs to get Shadow. I knocked before entering, I knew Iggy was downstairs so I wasn't in too much danger of walking in on them making out but one can never be to careful.

"Urgh, go away Iggy, I want to eat dinner downstairs tonight! So if you're out there with a plate of food I'm going to dump it on your head!" Shadow yelled.

_**Hello hormones**_, Pain and I thought at exactly the same time.

_Creepy Pain_, I said shaking my head as I reached for the doorknob.

I swear he chuckled, **I try.**

I opened the door and said, "Hey, Shadow, dinner's ready and you better get downstairs, I'm not carrying your fat butt all the way down the stairs…" I hardly got the sentence out; she had launched herself across the room and was squeezing me in a hug that was crashing the living daylights out of me.

"Shadow, you're huge and fat and I can't breathe!" I gasped out as she practically strangled me.

"Fang I missed you so much!" She said and loosened her arms a little.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her off me, "Okay, okay, jeez I'll carry you till the stairs; you don't need to get over dramatic." I smiled to let her know I was just kidding around.

Shadow rolled her eyes, but kept smiling, "You idiot, come on," She said pulling me into the hall.

We walked down the stairs and Iggy was waiting at the bottom. He took Shadow's hand and I heard him whisper something that sounded suspiciously like, "Told you he'd come back," as we entered the kitchen.

Obviously Sorrow, who was leaning against the wall next to the door, heard too because he whispered in my ear, "Told you she was worried about you coming back."

I growled softly under my breath and he chuckled.

That night at dinner I had more fun than I had had in a while. Dad cooked Mexican and Mrs. Martinez and mom were over. Mom and dad were actually civil with each other, which was nice.

Mom obsessed over my forehead a little, which is always fun. I kept an eye on Max to see if there were any side effects from those guys, she seemed fine, but I was still holding my breath, waiting for something to go wrong.

I got off washing duty tonight too, so that's pretty sweet. Dad and mom were going to wash together… that should be interesting. I hope they don't break any plates.

I was sitting watching TV with Max when she yawned, "I'm going up to bed, I'm exhausted," she whispered looking up at me with small smile.

I kissed her forehead, "Okay, see you in the morning."

"I take it we're not going to tell them yet," Max hinted and I got it.

Getting married, I felt like I was jumping off the end of a really tall building, it was a big step, but I was okay because my wings were my reassurance. I knew it was right and I wanted to go ahead and do it. I kissed her forehead again, "Not tonight anyways, see you tomorrow, "I whispered and she nodded.

She got up and went upstairs and I watched her go. "She's not going to disappear into oblivion," Sorrow teased.

"I know, just worried that's all," I muttered slowly turning back to the TV.

"God you're so immature Wyatt!" mom suddenly yelled.

I chuckled, "Here we go," I muttered.

Sorrow just groaned and slid down the couch so that his back was against his seat. Shadow rubbed her stomach and started whispering to her tummy. I rolled my eyes.

"What? It's just water and soap," Our father defended himself.

"Urgh, just wash the dishes and leave me alone," Mom growled.

It was silent for a few moments and I waited for the final straw, it was bound to come. Sorrow pulled himself up a little and frowned at me, "What?" he mouthed looking confused.

I shrugged and looked back at the TV.

Sorrow got up, picking up his glass, "Need more juice, I'll yell if they start fighting." Sorrow whispered and I rolled my eyes as he went.

A few seconds later Sorrow returned, but his glass was empty. He set the glass down and sat down on the couch, a dazed look was on his face.

I glanced at him and raised my left eyebrow, considering if I moved the other it'd really hurt, "What's with you?" I asked him.

"Mom and dad…" He said slowly.

"Ya…" Shadow said her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"They're… they're…" He said looking really grossed out and confused and just in shock.

"Spit it out!" I whispered frantically. I was kind of worried now.

"Kissing," Sorrow said sounding as if he couldn't believe he said that either.

"No way!" Shadow suddenly yelled and jumped up, wobbling towards the kitchen.

Sorrow and I instantly shushed her but got up too. We stood in the hall that led into the kitchen and looked in. They were standing with at least half a foot between them and washing and drying dishes.

"You idiot, it was probably just an optical illusion or something," I said smacking the back of his head.

They both turned and looked at us in confusion, "What's up?" Dad asked.

"Sorrow's just being silly," Shadow said ruffling his hair.

Sorrow's eyes narrowed, but suddenly brightened and he got that superior smirk on his face, "Hey, dad you got a little something right here," he said wiping along his bottom lip.

I looked closely; his lip did look a little redder there. Dad looked flustered and quickly licked his thumb and rubbed it across his lip. "Uh, thanks, better?" He asked.

"Ya, much better," Sorrow looked up at me with a superior smile. "Told you," He whispered.

"They were not," I whispered as I walked back to the TV room.

"They so were," He said crossing his arms and his eyebrows pulling together.

"Sorrow, Mom and Dad just don't like each other, plain and simple." Shadow said in a normal volume and we both shushed her again, she looked like she might hit us soon. "Look, I know you want them to get together and whatever, but it's just not going to happen, so just forget about it."

"I wouldn't lie about that!" He hissed, "They were totally kissing!"

"Were not!" Shadow and I hissed back together.

"Were too," He whispered.

"Look Sorrow, we're not saying you lied, simply that you didn't see it right. It was probably nothing." I said and gave them both a look that told them that the conversation was over.

"They totally were," Sorrow grumbled looking really ticked off that no one believed him. No way would two people who were stubbornly angry with each other all the time and usually refused to talk to each other kiss in the middle of the kitchen while washing dishes. It just didn't happen…, right?

**Come on, Fang, at least investigate the matter, after all, Max and you took a hell of a long time before you finally admitted that you liked each other.** Pain added in my head.

_You are so not even in this argument_, I thought back feeling exceedingly grumpy at the moment.

**Has that ever stopped me before?** He asked and I sighed.

I seriously don't think it ever has.

The next morning I got out of bed and bonked heads with Gazzy who was standing on his bed, trying to figure out a way out of this hell. "Ow," we both whined at exactly the same time.

"Fang, watch were you're going," Gazzy said rubbing his forehead.

"Uh, hello, forehead was just sowed together yesterday! It's kind of in pain!" I yelled back holding my forehead.

"Whoa, the two of you are sure grumpy in the morning," Sorrow chuckled.

I growled at him and Gazzy's eyes narrowed. "Kill him?" Gazzy asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, "Uh yeah," I agreed and we both started climbing over things to get to Sorrow.

"Oh crap," He laughed as he tried to escape out room.

We all managed to get out into the hallway before we tackled Sorrow to the ground. "You guys! You're killing me here," Sorrow cried out from under us.

Max walked down the hall and my eyes narrowed, something was different about her. "What are you boys doing?" She asked looking confused but slightly emotionless.

Gazzy laughed and said, "Tackling Sorrow," He hopped up and hugged Max. Her arms were slow to react, like they were unsure of what to do.

I frowned, "Max? Are you okay?" I asked standing up and looking her in the eyes.

"Of course Fang, why wouldn't I be?" She asked me and I looked deep into her eyes.

I instantly took her face in my hands. "Max, what colour are your eyes?" I asked her worry in my voice.

"Brown obviously, what's wrong with you? You don't know my eye colour?" She asked looking confused.

"Of course I do, but they are kind of purple near the lenses now," I said still staring into her eyes. Right around her lenses was a small ring of deep purple that faded into the brown.

She stared at me, kind of in shock, "What do you mean? Do you think it's because of the experiment those guys did?" She asked and her eyes went distant, as her eyes went distant the purple grew a little. That kind of scared me, what if Wisdom was taking over? I had to stop myself from shaking her.

Max blinked and the purple retreated to what it used to be, "Wisdom said that they nearly succeeded, she was able to hold them back as much as possible and some stuff might be a little weird but otherwise I'm fine." She said and I smiled, I kissed her forehead.

She smiled at me and I put my arm around her. We walked downstairs kind of abnormally quiet, but the quiet was nice. My forehead was hurting again, Max's mom said that it might and if it did to take one of the painkillers she'd left in the medicine cabinet.

I went to the kitchen and got one. I sat down and took it with some water. I sighed, nothing had changed, I loved Max the same, but somehow I felt like something was different.

**(Shadow's POV)**

It's about time for me to pop this little girl out of me, Mrs. Martinez re did her math now that the baby's grown more and estimated the time of birth and it's actually around 5 mouths. Sometime during this week is when she should be out. I was sitting in the TV room watching TV while Iggy waited on my every need. Fang was my constant baby whisperer, he was always telling me what she wanted and if she didn't like something.

Fang sat with his legs up against the coffee table and every once in a while he'd say, "The baby's bored of this channel." I was beginning to suspect that he was just saying that to make me change the channel. I was right of course because as soon as we go to a documentary about wildlife in the tropics he said, "Oh, wait, okay, she likes this channel."

At this point I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and switched back to TLC to watch what I was watching before Fang made me switch channels.

Fang sighed and slumped back onto the couch.

"Stupid high school!" Sorrow suddenly yelled as he slammed the door.

I jumped but Fang merely ran his hands through his hair. Sorrow, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel had to go back to school a while ago and, of course, there are the usual complaints about school.

"Oh don't be such a baby, he was being nice," Nudge yelled back slamming open the door and slamming it closed again.

I sighed, _here we go again,_ I thought shaking my head. Some guy was probably flirting with Nudge so Sorrow got angry and probably hit him and Nudge was angry with Sorrow because she didn't think he was flirting.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Angel asked flopping down between Fang and I and Gazzy sat down in the chair beside the couch.

"Fine, she's kicking as usual," I said smiling at her a little.

"Told you she wanted to watch the documentary," Fang grumbled.

_Angel, would you be a dear and smack my brother in the back of the head?_ I asked her, feeling too tired to say it out loud.

"Sure," Angel said grinning and smacked Fang. He rolled his eyes but remained silent.

"This is your fault!" Sorrow suddenly yelled pointing at the two of us.

"Our fault?" we said at the same time, "What's going on?" Fang added.

"You two had to stupidly become friends with stupid Mr. Benton and now he keeps making comments about how you two and I are so stupidly similar!" He yelled glaring at Fang more than me.

"This is a big deal because?" Fang asked looking confused.

"Urgh! Just forget it!" Sorrow yelled throwing his arms up and stomping out of the room.

"What did I do?" Fang asked looking confused.

Angel sighed, "He thinks you two are better than him and so when people compare him to you two it makes him feel bad about himself." Fang and I just looked at each other in confusion. I didn't know that.

Angel gave us looks to show that she thought we were really slow. "Plus Mr. Benton was telling the class about how good of a student Fang was so he was angry because it sounded like he expected him to be brilliant too. Plus Sorrow doesn't think he's as… for lack of a better word, good, as you guys."

Fang threw back his head into the back of the couch and sighed, "Urgh, I still need to talk to him about what happened when we went to get Max."

"You'd better hurry up with that by the way, his nightmares are getting worse. Not that you can really tell if you look at him, but it's there in his head." Angel said and I felt really bad for my little brother.

Fang got up and I sighed, there he goes, trying to make him feel better_._

**(Sorrow's POV)**

I stood in our bedroom, glaring out the window. The curtain was usually drawn but today I wanted to see out. I was searching for a new shirt because the one I'd worn to school was all gross from gym.

My hair was wet from the shower I'd just had and it'd calmed my erratic nerves and emotions.

His words played over and over in a continuous circle in my head.

_Flashback:_

_I sat in my desk with Nudge next to me. We had Mr. Benton as our teacher and I thought that was pretty awesome because Fang and Shadow always were talking about how great he is. _

_I'd met him at the wedding and he seemed cool. We were waiting for class to start, we were doing silent reading and I'm not much of a reader. Nudge and I were sitting at the back and I was looking at a page without reading it. I was thinking about what happened when we were saving Max. I hadn't been able to stop myself from fighting that guy; it took Nudge and Angel to pull me away. I was just too angry then, I wanted to make him feel 1/8__th__ of the amount of pain and misery I felt when they held me captive._

"_Okay everyone, put away your books," Mr. Benton said. We all put them away and he started attendance. He went down and I waited, Fang, Shadow and I had taken up our father's real last name, Watterson, so I'd be most likely last._

_Once he got down to me he paused, "Riley Watterson?" He asked and I raised my hand. He smiled, "I figured that was you, you're Cole and Zoe's brother right?" I nodded. "We talked at the Zoe's wedding, right?" he laughed, "You and your brother look a lot similar." I nodded again and Nudge took my hand under the table._

_My teeth ground together, the comment was innocent but it was a fresh wound in my heart. I wasn't anything like Fang and I knew it. I wasn't as strong as him, nor as brave or smart. He was able to hold back his emotions from taking control and messing up everything._

_He was able to control himself when he was around the two people who held me captive and I couldn't. My nightmares were getting worse, more close to reality and more frightening. I wanted it to stop more than ever._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed, I wanted to sleep but if I did I'd wake up afraid and feeling hardly rested.

I heard a soft knock on our door, I was 99.9 percent sure that was Fang so I shouted; "It's your room too."

He chuckled as he opened the door, "Do you want to talk?" He asked.

"Not particularly," I said glaring out the window.

"Is there a reason you're shirtless?" He said in a joking tone that I really didn't appreciate at the moment.

"I _was_ changing before you came in, is there a reason you're here?" I asked him, my patience was running thin.

"I need to talk to you about what happened when we were rescuing Max," Fang said sitting down on his bed.

I started hunting through my drawer for a shirt, "So talk," I practically growled. Here it comes, he's going to judge me like everybody else, I thought angrily.

"Well… I wanted you to know that I think you had the right to be angry at them and hurt them, but it wasn't the best way to handle it," He said.

I picked up a shirt and threw it on, "What the fuck does that mean?" I snapped. I was too furious to control my anger.

**Whoa Sorrow, tone it down, he's saying that although it isn't the best way to deal with your anger and pain at them is justified, but hurting them won't make you feel better.** Emotion said, trying to calm me down.

"The hell it won't!" I shouted at Emotion.

Fang looked up at me in surprise; I realized he'd been talking while I was listening to Emotion.

"Uh…" he muttered. I rolled my eyes and waved from him to continue. "Well like I said, it's not going to make you any better than them, but I wanted to also ask if you've been sleeping okay. Angel says your nightmares are worse," he said watching me.

I clenched my jaw. _Traitor!_ I shouted in my mind.

_**Sorry**_, Angel's voice sounded in my head.

"I'm fine," I muttered, "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal," Fang argued. "I just want to know on a scale of one to ten… ten being the worse…. How bad?" he asked looking a little worried.

"What does it matter?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

"It matters to me," he said standing and walking towards me a little.

"7," I answered reluctantly.

He nodded, "Well… you can talk to me if they get too bad. I just wanted to let you know that it's okay… but I also wanted to talk to you about something else…." He looked away and I was immediately suspicious.

"Sorrow, you and I are not the same person. Yes, we are related, but we are not the same. I am good at fighting and I am smart, it's true, but you're so much better at some things than I am. You understand people, and you can write some amazing, deep stuff. You feel things differently than me and you are so good at remembering things. So when someone compares us and says that we are similar, yes we are similar but we're so different too. Yes, they say I'm smart, and strong and brave, but you've got good things too. Did you know some people come up to me and say stuff like, 'Your brother sure is a sweet kid. He's really intuitive and smart.' Do you think it annoys me? It honestly does so I can understand why it annoys you. Although when you think about it, we both of us suck compared to Shadow, so it's okay. Trust me; I've heard more comments about how great Shadow is than anyone can count." He said and I laughed.

I laughed really hard too, it was true. For every comment about how Fang and I are similar you hear two about how great Shadow is. He smiled as he watched me laugh and when I finally simmered down I chuckled and said, "At least that will kind of slow down once people realize she's preggo."

Fang chuckled, "Maybe," he put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Seriously, anytime someone compares you to me just think, you and me are very different and Shadow is better than both of us." He said and I smiled. We headed downstairs.

**A/N: Alright people... still... VOTE but not really because you ALL ALREADY HAVE... and if not... VOTE NOW!! UNDERSTAND!? NOW! alright...**

**hmm I'm forgetting something...**

**Oh! Right!**

**REVIEW!!**

**CUZ IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPPPYY!!**


	18. The Baby

**Hey people, I know, I know, I took a month of Sundays! SORRY! but I've been totally obsessed with Smallville and trust me, my friends are suffering worse than you (I won't shut up about it.. it's kind of like how I am with my writing except I can usually keep my mouth shut about that.)**

**The name thing had me running in circles for a long time. I really wanted it be one way but i guess you all overruled me -sigh- it's okay, you picked my second favorite :)**

**READ AWAY!**

**Chapter 18  
(Shadow's POV)**

I sat watching TV with my brothers. They seemed to have cooled down a little over the little argument before. Iggy had gone out to work and Max had gone with him to see if she could get a job there as well.

"Hey, Fang, when are you going to get a job?" Sorrow asked looking over at him.

"When I need one," he answered.

"Well, dad says you need one," Sorrow said with a smirk.

"And I say, as long as I don't need to pay rent, I don't need one," he retorted and I rolled my eyes.

We were silent for a while. I felt a small kick and I rubbed my oversized tummy. I shushed my baby, "You'll be out here soon."

Fang chuckled, "She's impatient."

I sighed and froze. Fang's head snapped to look at me. "Oh crap," he said staring at me in shock.

"Fang… either I just wet myself… or my water broke…" I said panic rising in me.

Sorrow looked between us before they both jumped up.

Angel, Gazzy and Nudge all ran downstairs to help. The first thing that entered my mind was that I needed Iggy.

Nudge ran in and started talking to me, "Nudge, I need you to do something for me…."

"What?" She asked instantly, practically bouncing.

"I need you to run down to Iggy's work and get him. When he works, he leaves his cellphone off, but call it just in case," I said panic still in my bones.

She nodded quickly and jumped up, "Sorrow! I need to go get Iggy!" she yelled and grabbed her shoes.

"I'm going with you!" Sorrow yelled and the two of them took off down the steps and left.

Fang came and sat beside me, "Just relax Shadow, everything is going to be okay. Mrs. Martinez is on her way and… it's going to be okay, just relax and calm down." It sounded like he was reassuring himself as much as me.

"I am calm!" I yelled at him before laughing, but it hurt. "Oww, crap, don't make me laugh."

Fang nodded with a dazed look, "Wait a minute, you made yourself laugh," he said looking confused but at the same time, slightly amused.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him over so his face was an inch from mine, "Do I look in the mood for logic right now?!" I growled at him.

"Okay, okay, Shadow, let go," he said a little panicked. I released him and I leaned back on the couch and waited for my husband and Dr. Martinez.

**(Sorrow's POV)**

I ran down the street as fast as I could. Nudge was right beside me as we ran; the good thing about Iggy's work is that it is only a few blocks away.

Iggy's work, and I assume, Max's new work, was inside this small cottage-like building that could be a coffee shop if it wanted to, but was more interesting as a diner. It even had a little bell that dinged when you entered.

The huge window at the front was open and bright as Nudge and I ran across the street to it. Angry horns sounded and were ignored as we ran through the small trickle of traffic.

Iggy looked up from inside and I could see him look at me in surprise. He had a tray in his hands and by the worry on his face I could tell he was having a hard time holding onto it.

I threw open the door as I reached it. It made its signature ding, and I said probably loud for the whole restaurant to hear, "Iggy, S-Zoe's in-"

I didn't even have time to finish my sentence. He dropped everything, not literally, though. He slid the tray onto the table and ran towards me, "She's in labor?" Iggy whispered and Nudge and I nodded furiously.

He was pulling off his black apron thing he wore when an old lady came around the corner, "Mr. Griffiths where do you think you're going?" She asked him snidely.

He smiled; there was happiness and worry in his eyes. "My wife needs me," he simply said.

"I'm sure she can make do without you, get back to work," She said and I frowned. I knew Iggy thought his boss was a jerk, but I never realized how much of a bitch she is.

Iggy's hands balled into fists, "Sorry, Mrs. Miller, but your husband was there when you gave birth to your kids and your father was there when you were born, I think my child and wife deserve the same." He then turned and tore out of the restaurant.

Everyone was in a little shock I think, we lived in a close neighborhood, everyone knew everything and for them to be shocked with the knowledge that my sister was giving birth when they were only together for a little while would, no doubt, start up something.

Max came around the corner looking worried. She ran over, "Should I go?"

I nodded, "They're going to need the moral support."

We left the restaurant a few minutes later after Max said she had to go too, Mrs. Miller let her go without question.

When we'd arrived, Mrs. Martinez had moved Shadow, I have no idea how, but she had moved Shadow upstairs to her room and Fang was pacing in the living room.

"Why aren't you upstairs?" Max asked as we came through the door.

He winced, "As much as I want to be up there, I'd rather not see that..."

I shook my head as I smiled, so Fang of him. He loves Shadow, but seeing his sister in pain and seeing her give birth was something he simply didn't have strength enough to do.

I sighed and took him over to the couch to make him sit still. Max went upstairs to help her mom any way she could.

Fang was practically twitching and after 10 minutes of watching him, I finally said, in the sternest voice I could muster up, "Fang, I'm getting you a cup of tea, you're going to sit here and drink your tea and relax, okay?"

He nodded looking completely freaked out. I returned after a while with the cup of herbal tea. He held the glass in both his hands as he sipped it. "Are you at least taking her pain away?" I asked putting my feet up on the coffee table.

He nodded, but remained silent. We were silent for a long time, just listening to the bumps of people walking upstairs and listening to their voices.

Suddenly there was silence and we waited silently for a noise. We then heard a soft whiney cry from upstairs. I smiled and jumped up. The others followed me upstairs to meet the new addition to the family.

**(Fang's POV)**

As I walked up the stairs towards my sister's room I felt a little uneasy. I was excited to meet my niece but I was afraid. What if I didn't love her after all? What if she didn't like me? Were Shadow and Iggy going to leave the house and get their own so they could live as a family?

The questions swirled in my mind, but they all faded as Sorrow pushed open that door. We walked in and there was Shadow, sitting up and holding her child like it was any other day of the week and grinning like I'd never seen her smile before.

She looked up, "Hi," she said smiling, "We've officially named her. Everyone, meet Jade Griffiths."

I smiled, "Nice name."

"It's better than Fang," she teased.

"I wasn't being sarcastic," I said with a smirk.

"Ya, but it was pretty close," she said still smiling, "Do you want to hold her?" She asked and I shrugged. She rolled her eyes and held her out for me to take her.

Mrs. Martinez showed me how to hold a baby a few weeks ago, so I knew how to do it. I held the little girl in my arms and smirked down at her. She had beautiful blue eyes and small wisps of black hair. Her little arms moved around her as if she was trying to flap her arms.

I chuckled, "She's a flyer, I guess. Out of the womb and into the sky."

Shadow chuckled as I gave the little girl back.

Four days after Jade was born, the new baby high was starting to wind down a little. Jade was adorable, no doubt about it, but we all needed to get back on track with our lives if we wanted to support her, which means, unfortunately, I need to get a job.

The little girl was Shadow's top priority and she was an amazingly good mother. She was stern but sweet and fair.

I took auto shop the last year in high school, so I was pretty good with cars. I was able to get a job at the closest auto repair near to our house.

I was mostly helping out the 'real mechanics' as my two bosses liked to call themselves, but I was 'allowed to do small repair work.' It's always nice to know that my job is that important. I was nothing but an extra pay check to them who was hired by their boss, but I did make business faster so they kept me around, and when they didn't need me around, they simply told me change a few tires or change some oil or wire down some stuff.

Of course, my bosses had their boss, and I often had to endure a few hours of them talking badly about him. I had never met the guy but apparently he was an ass.

At the moment I was under a car changing the oil. The only thing you could see of me was my dirty and oil smeared blue jeans.

"Mr. Gage? Mr. Conner?" a formal voice sounded around the front of the shop. I rolled out from under the car and picked up the rag I had for cleaning my hands.

"They're on their lunch break," I called as I walked put to the front as I wiped my hands.

There was a man there in a black suit and was handing with his hands in his pockets. He looked casual, which always is an interesting look on people who are dressed formally.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Watterson, I'm Henry Harris, I own the company to which you work for," he held out his hand and I cleaned my hands a little before shaking his hand.

"Uh, it's just Cole." I released his hand and I took a deep breath, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for your bosses. It seems they are lacking in their work pull. I just want to make it clear that I am not a charity provider and they are not to slack off on the job," he said looking stern.

I swallowed roughly, I always knew my bosses were lazy and I took up some work that they didn't 'allow' me to do just to get the job done sometimes. "Well," I rubbed my hands more in the rag, "You're welcome to wait around for them to come back, but I've got some oil to change."

He nodded, he watched me for a second. "Can I watch you change the oil?"

I shrugged, "Sure, if you don't mind the idea of getting your suit dirty," I chuckled.

He smiled, "That's alright. It belongs to my father anyways."

We went and he watched me work. When I was done he was frowned. "What?" I asked; his watchful eyes were getting kind of odd.

"How long have you been working on cars?"

"Just a little under a year, I did auto shop in school," I answered.

He nodded, "And how old are you?"

I chuckled, "Nearly 18, my birthday is in 4 days. Why?" I asked feeling only slightly paranoid now.

"You change oil like you've been doing it for years. Proper technique and all," He said giving me a slight smile. "Plus you did it quickly and properly…."

"Well, my dad says that things are better to be done right than not done at all," I said bouncing on the balls of my feet.

He nodded, "Did you know I used to have your job?" he said chuckling.

"No, actually," I said rubbing my hands again.

He nodded, "My father made me work from the bottom to the top." He paused, "So don't think that just because you're the helper that you're not important. This place doesn't run as smoothly without you."

I nodded my head, giving him a skeptical look, "Sure, well I've got oil to change and a niece waiting for me at home to feed, so I got to work." I said getting back to work.

He nodded as the door out front opened and I heard my bosses. Mr. Harris shook his head and turned to go out front. "It was nice to meet you Cole." He called as he left.

"You too Mr. Harris," I called from the other side of a car.

"Please, it's just Henry, Mr. Harris is my father," he said and I chuckled as I pulled a flat tire off of a car.

Only a few hours later I pulled on my coat and headed out into the street. I sighed; Mr. Gage had given me a hard time, saying that I was fishing for a raise from Henry.

It was stupid really, and although Sorrow, Nudge, Max, Shadow, Iggy and Dad had all said I should quit, I haven't. I like working on the cars, if that means I have to endure annoying comments and bosses, then so be it.

When I opened the door I was ambushed by Shadow and Jade. "Here, hold her while I go to the store for some more food."

I sighed and nodded. I went to the couch and lay down with her on my chest. I watched the nature channel, my long time favorite channel, as she flapped her arms, again. I held them to keep them from hitting me.

She slowly fell asleep on my chest and I was so tired I just wanted to go to sleep as well. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

**(Max's POV)**

I came home from work and walked through the door to find Jade and Fang on the couch both asleep as the nature channel played on the TV.

I chuckled and shook my head. I went over and shut off the TV. I let them sleep. Jade was only a few days old and needed her sleep and Fang, well; Fang was constantly working himself to exhaustion these days by his obnoxious bosses.

I crouched down across from the two of them and watched them. He held her protectively but loosely in his arms and his face was completely calm. I smiled softly as I watched Fang shift slightly. He yawned, his chest rising and falling jostling Jade a little in the process. She stretched and Fangs arms came up around her to protect her from falling off him.

I smiled, Jade was a beautiful baby, and Fang loved her like she was his own daughter. It kind of made me wish I had my own children.

**Maybe someday you will.** Wisdom's voice was louder than it was before the whole cabin fiasco. She and I had come to terms a little in the time since then. She and I were more one than two these days, our feelings and instincts more mixed.

I sighed; _Maybe, I'd have to marry Fang first if that ever happened… if we ever get married. We still haven't told the others that we're planning on getting married._

**Maybe it's because you don't have rings….**

_What the heck does that have to do with anything?_

**Well if you had rings you might feel more obliged to tell them.**

I rolled my eyes, _Whatever Wisdom._

In the time when I'd talked to Wisdom Jade had slowly woken up and was wiggling, flapping her arms like usual. I picked her up off of Fang's chest and bounced her on my hip a little, "Come on baby, mommy will be home with food for your little tummy soon," I whispered to her and she giggled as I went into the kitchen.

**A/N: so, it's Jade. Truth be told I wanted her name to be Kaylea Jade Griffiths but you won besides I still like it.**


	19. Fired and Rehired

_Hey everybody, I'm ungrounded! I know I know, I said Christmas, and it seriously would have been if not for the fact that I cleaned the kitchen top to bottom and my mom was like 'holy crap!' anyways..._

_read away! (and review after... please? -puppy dog eyes- come on... you know you can't resist!)  
_

_Oh and I seriously need to get into the habit of this but I'm putting a claimer/disclaimer on my stories now._

_Claimer: I own this plot line/all the original characters... so back off you pack of thieving jackals! They are my cool fictional family! -fights of jackals with a pointy stick-  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've heard of before... Maximum Ride and all the characters in those books... telephones... girl guide cookies... radios... chocolate... cheese... any and all of that stuff... I don't own that stuff. (Even though I do own a telephone, a radio and there are about 7 different types of cheese in my fridge... seriously... my brothers LOVE cheese... so do I actually... I'm going to go eat some cheese....)_

**Chapter 19**

**(Fang's POV)**

My MP3 blasted music in my ears as I worked. I was working on the underside of a rather old car when I felt someone tap my shoe. That was kind of our signal to come out from under the car, so I pushed myself out.

I stood up and stared in surprise, Mr. Gage and Mr. Conner were leaning against the wall smirking as a familiar face stared at me. "Hello Fang," Mark smirked.

I stared at him, "What are you doing here?" I asked feeling completely lost.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Gage asked looking between us with a smirk.

"Oh ya, 'Nick' and I go way back. Say… how's your mother?" Mark asked innocently, but I caught the slight mocking tone in his voice when he said my name. I glared at him. I could hear Mr. Gage and Mr. Conner sniggering in the background.

"Much better now that you're out of her life," I commented, equally innocently. "You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "I guess you never felt the need to learn my last name. It's Harris, my brother and I own this company."

I frowned, "Weren't you into the whole bird medicine thing."

"Ya, I was, but it was kind of a side thing, besides they're kind of boring," Mark said, smirking at me.

"Not all of them," I said, ignoring his comment.

Mark grinned evilly, "Hmm, yes, some of them are quite interesting, almost interesting enough to want to study. Almost interesting enough to want to poke and prod them to figure out what makes them tick-"

I was very angry with his comment. I slammed my wrench down on the counter. I interrupted him with an angry, "What do you want?"

"Whoa, chill 'Nick'," Mark said, saying my name again in a mocking tone. "I'm here to check up on progress and I've decided and you're unneeded here."

I stared at him open mouthed. I had searched a hell of a long time to get this job, a job that I actually liked doing and he fires me just like that? "W-what?"

"You're fired, Fang, you're not pulling your weight at this company so bye-bye," Mark even waved when he said bye-bye.

I needed this job, Shadow was just saying yesterday how it was so nice to have a little extra cash around the house for baby food and clothes and things. I wouldn't be able to look into her eyes to see the sadness if I got fired. "That's totally unfair, I do way more than they do," I argued.

"Don't care; we got to get rid of workers, so you're gone. Say hi to your mom for me," Mark said smirking down at me.

I looked down and opened my mouth to say something, anything, but instead I closed it. There was no way I'd be able to get my job back, so I might as well take it like a man and just go with some dignity. So that's what I did… kind of. I punched a good sized hole in the wall of the waiting room before I left.

I walked out of there and into the back of an alley where I threw myself into the air. I landed in mom's backyard—Shadow was over there today. I walked in and she looked up from the couch in surprise. "What are you doing home?" she asked looking shocked.

"Mark stopped by my work and fired me," I said, my voice seeping with annoyance and false cheerfulness.

"You're kidding," Shadow said her eyes wide.

"Nope, turns out his brother and him own the company and Mark decided that it was my time to go," I growled plopping down on the couch next to her.

"How long have you known?" Shadow asked me, "How long did you know you were working for him?"

"I found out today when he fired me," I said flicking through channels without really looking at them.

"Well, sorry Fang. Jade's upstairs taking a nap and I'm making casserole for dinner," Shadow said, smiling slightly.

I got to say, that brightened my day a little. Shadow makes a really nice casserole. "You know, I never recalled teaching you how to cook. How did you learn?" I asked her. For as long as I could remember Shadow had a knack for cooking, she often asked questions about her food, even at the School, and it always made me wonder how she knew stuff about it.

She shrugged, "I don't know, for a long time I was just interested in it and then Iggy showed me a few things and now I'm pretty good at it."

I sighed, "Why is there nothing on TV?"

"Because you're flipping through the channels so fast you can't see the shows," Shadow answered stealing the remote from me. She switched it to the nature channel, the cartoons, kid shows, "Pick a channel, or I will pick for you."

"I feel like cartoons today," I said feeling grumpy. After all grumpy plus me plus a few hours of cartoons equals a happier Fang.

She smiled, "Cartoons it is."

At around 3:30 Sorrow came home and did a double take when he saw me. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked.

I growled low in my throat as I watched Road Runner and Coyote battle it out over satellite TV.

"Don't get him started on that again," Shadow called from the kitchen, "Mark fired him." I growled again when I heard his name.

"Mark?" Sorrow's voice was laced with surprised as he entered the kitchen.

I heard a small cry from upstairs and Shadow muttered, "Shoot."

I sighed and got up from the couch, "I'll get her."

I went upstairs to Iggy and Shadow's room where Jade's crib was. I smiled down at her. She was flapping her arms again and her cries had softened to whines when I entered the room.

I picked her up and held her so we were looking each other in the eyes, "What's the matter?" I asked her and she just looked at me with wide eyes.

_Pain, could you help a little with the mind reading?_

Her mind was instantly open and I could tell she was hungry. I sighed, "How can you be hungry little girl? You eat so much," I teased her and all she did was make little gurgling noises. "How big are your wings today, little baby?" I asked her. "Can you fly yet?" She stared at me blankly. Her arms flapped but that's about it.

We had figured out that Jade had tiny wings, but they were too small for her to fly with them yet, but Mrs. Martinez said they'd grow large enough for her to use by the time she was 4, if her wings stayed at this current growth rate.

I smiled at her, "One day you will," I whispered and she made a little whiny cry.

**She's scared of something, can you feel that? **Pain asked and showed me her thoughts again.

_Ya… what is she afraid of?_

**I can't be sure… but something spooked her.**

"Well, come on Jade, I'll go get you some food," I said and she just kept whining.

The doorbell rang as I passed the front door so I opened it. Jade was still making whiney noises so I bounced her in my arms a little. She quieted slightly. I looked up to see Henry there.

"Hey, cute baby," he said smiling slightly.

"She's my niece, Jade. Uh… what are you doing here?" I asked as Jade flapped her arms from inside mine.

He smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry about my brother, Mark. Everyone always called him the evil brother."

I chuckled, "Ya, well, it's okay; I can find work somewhere else."

"Well, okay, but I told him to fire one of the mechanics and promote you, but then which ever one stayed would be angry and therefore would be really annoying to you. They both aren't really pulling their weight, so I wanted him for fire them both and promote you and we'd find someone else, but it turns out he's got some sort of grudge against you, so if you want to look for work somewhere else, that's fine," He said looking at me obviously like he was begging but not really.

I chuckled, "Well okay, I guess I could come back… I wouldn't just be changing oil and tires right?"

He laughed, "No, you can do the other stuff… I just need to find someone else to help you out, which shouldn't be too hard."

I nodded, "Well I got to go feed her or she'll never stop whining." I said motioning towards Jade who was whining again.

"Fang, why is my child complaining?" Shadow called from the kitchen.

I chuckled, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Fang, if they're selling something, like chocolate or girl guide cookies could we get some?" Nudge asked.

"Ya, I'd go for a box of cookies right about now," Sorrow added.

"Hey, I'm cooking a good meal here and all you two want is chocolate?" Shadow yelled from the kitchen.

"Sounds like a full house," Henry commented.

"You have no idea," I chuckled.

"Who is at the door?" Sorrow asked as he came to stand next to me. "Who the hel-ck are you?" I had to elbow him to stop him from swearing.

"Henry Harris, I own the company Nick works for," Henry said holding out his hand.

Sorrow shook it, "Riley, but everyone calls me Sorrow, and I'll take the baby before she starts trying to eat you or fly away," Sorrow teased, taking Jade from my arms. "You know, for a person who shows nearly no emotions you're good with kids, Fang," Sorrow said, smirking at me.

I gave him a look, "Since there are no girl guides, you mind go feeding the runt?"

"Ya, ya, I'm going," Sorrow said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Your brother?" Henry asked.

"Yep," I said smiling.

He nodded, "How many people live in this house anyways?"

"10 people and a dog," I said counting in my head. "Not always at the same time though," I added when he stared at me with wide eyes. "Sometimes some of us stay at my dad's house or Max's mom's house… hey how'd you know I live here and that I was here?"

"Well I already went by your dad's, it was on the contact sheet you signed when we hired you," Henry said and I nodded. "Well I can see you've got stuff to do, so I'll leave you to it."

I nodded, "Thanks Henry."

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early at the shop, okay?" he called as he walked down the steps.

"Okay," I called and closed the door.

**Sweet, you're a mechanic**. Pain said in my head.

I rolled my eyes, and as I turned around I heard Shadow call to me, "Fang did you just refer to my daughter as 'the runt?'"

Sorrow laughed from the kitchen and I rolled my eyes again.

After Shadow had scolded me about calling Jade 'the runt,' and Sorrow had gone back to watching cartoons with Nudge. I sat at the table with Jade as I tried to feed her, but she was being stubborn about eating peas.

"Come on, Jade. Just eat it," I finally groaned and she flapped her arms, knocking the spoon of green mush out of my hand and it landed on the floor. "Unbelievable…" I muttered, "Shadow, why am I doing this again?"

"Because you called her 'the runt', I'm making dinner and Iggy isn't home," Shadow answered at once.

I looked at Jade and said in the voice I usually spoke to her with, "Your mommy is a very mean lady, yes she is, yes she is," I said nodding and smiling. Jade giggled as Shadow smacked the back of my head.

"Hey guys, we're home," Max called as she opened the back door. She frowned at me, "Why are you home?"

I frowned at Jade, "Jade, your auntie Max is a very nice lady, but she's not going to be very nice to Fangie when he tells her that he was fired today by Mark," I said to Jade.

"You what!?" Max yelled as Iggy made it through the door.

"Hey, Fang, why are you home so early?" Iggy asked putting his coat on the rack and coming over to Jade. "Hello, pretty baby," he whispered kissing her cheek.

"He got fired, and rehired, so just relax," Shadow said.

"By Mark though?" Max asked, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"I just found out today that he owns the company with his brother," I sighed. "His brother, Henry, rehired me and fired the two slackers I worked for, which is what Mark was supposed to do, but instead decided to have some fun and fire me."

"Wait, you're going to go back?" she asked, staring at me.

"Well why not?" I asked her and she gave me a stern look.

"Fang, upstairs, now, I'd rather not kill you in front of Jade," Max growled. I sighed and got up and followed her upstairs.

Once in her room she turned towards me. She looked at me and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I waited a second before putting my arms around her too. "Okay, we seriously need to talk about all sorts of things."

I swallowed, this couldn't be good. "Care to specify?"

"Well… we are kind of engaged and I wanted to know what we're doing about that…," she said, biting her lip.

I stared at her, a smile broke across my face, "Any time, anywhere, you name the place and I'm there."

She pulled back slightly to look me in the eyes. She smiled, "Okay, and as a nearly wedded couple, do you honestly want to work in that place even after you know that Mark owns the place?" she asked, tracing the scar along the right side of my forehead with her finger tip.

I nodded, "Ya, I mean, with Henry on my side it shouldn't be so bad, but if he gives me any more grief about anything, I'll quit. Is that okay with you?" I asked, smiling down at her.

She smiled, "Okay, just promise that you will okay?"

"Okay, I promise." I swallowed. I had promised, but I had my suspicions. Last time he tried to off, me he tried to poison me with arsenic. I was beginning to worry about whether this was a good idea after all.

_A/N: so... how about you push that lovely reveiw button now? lol_


	20. Saving Jade

**Hey people, I need a little encouragement. I know it's not a big deal, but I've never had any sort of surgery or anything. See I have to get eight teeth removed (four are my wisdom teeth and the others are to make room in my mouth) on Dec 18th and they're like 'We'll just give you a little needle to put you under and when you wake up it'll be all over'. Well call me a baby if you wish but I was thinking 'AHHHH!!!' because A) never had any sort of surgery/teeth removing operation thingy and B) I'm afraid of needles... seriously. Plus my mouth will be all sore for a while and ya.**

**So I just need someone to slap me and tell me I'll be okay and I'll be fine... I think....  
**

**Anyways here's the next chapter. REVIEW!!**

**_Claimer: I own this plot line/all the original characters... so back off you pack of thieving jackals! They are my cool fictional family! -fights of jackals with a pointy stick-  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've heard of before... Maximum Ride and all the characters in those books... telephones... girl guide cookies... radios... chocolate... cheese... any and all of that stuff... I don't own that stuff. (Even though I do own a telephone, a radio and there are about 7 different types of cheese in my fridge... seriously... my brothers LOVE cheese... so do I actually... I'm going to go eat some cheese....)_**

**Chapter 20**

**(Fang's POV)**

I leaned over the engine of a car. The person who owned the car wasn't exactly the greatest with a stick shift—their car had stalled too many times and it needed to be jumpstarted to life. The thing was that, although the owner had tried, he couldn't get the thing to start, so he brought it in.

I climbed into the car and tried to turn it on. "Please, please, please," I muttered, as I coaxed the engine to start. I heard the gentle hum and patted the top of the dashboard, "Good girl," I said thankfully.

Mr. Gage, Mr. Conner and all their personal stuff were gone this morning and I had the whole place to myself. Unfortunately, that also meant I also had all the repairs and all the jobs and chores to do myself. I was forever thankful that I managed to get Sorrow—by way of a lot of begging and pleading—to come by and help after school. He said he's stop by at home to get changed into some clothes he could get dirty, drop off his school things and get us a snack from the kitchen.

It was nearly 3:30 and I was impatiently waiting my brother's arrival. I heard the front door of the office jingle open and I went over to see who was there. All the while, I was praying that it was Sorrow and a sandwich.

I walked into the front office to see Sorrow there with a black t-shirt, ripped jeans and a brown bag. He grinned and waved the bag at me. "Ham and cheese on wheat, just how you like it," he said smiling.

"Yes," I muttered with a grin and practically tackled him as I snatched the bag out of his hand. "Come on, I really need your help," I said, my mouth full of the first bite of yet another perfect sandwich. I swear, Shadow and Iggy may be the best cooks, but Sorrow beats them in the sandwich category every time. I hadn't eaten since breakfast because I had to work through lunch, so I was very hungry. I could have eaten Sorrow if he hadn't brought food.

I explained how things worked around here and how to change tires and oil. It was so true, without someone do the easy stuff—changing tires and oil—I'd never get anything done.

He nodded and got to work. We talked as we worked. "So, how was school?" I asked, as I leaned over an engine.

"Oh, it was okay. I've got a test next week in science," Sorrow said sounding nonchalance.

"How do you think that'll go?" I asked glancing over at him.

I saw him shrug, "I'll probably do fine."

I nodded, "Hmm…" I was silent for a while.

"So… you and Max are planning on getting married…," he said, and I could almost picture the grin on his face.

I actually smacked my head on the hood of the car I stood up so fast. "What?" I sounded high pitched to me, I hoped he didn't notice.

**Are you kidding me? You sounded like a girl!** Pain said, and I swear he laughed.

_Shut it!_ I thought back.

Sorrow laughed and looked over at his shoulder at me, "Fang, it's me… the observant one, remember?" he said, smirking. I stared at him and he grinned, "Fang? Seriously… unfreeze," he said, snapping his fingers.

I shook my head and blinked a little, "Um… how did you know?" I asked feeling totally confused. There was no way he could have known that.

He smiled, "Well it's obvious, Max's has that 'my greatest wish just came true' look in her eyes when she looks at you and you've got that 'holy crap I can't believe she actually loves me that much' look in your eyes when you look at her. It's like Shadow and Iggy," he said shrugging, "Plus, I'm an expert eavesdropper and Angel and I talked about it."

I sighed and shook my head; I knew I could never keep this under wraps for long. "Who else knows?" I asked him in my 'no nonsense' tone.

"Just Angel and I… we figured that we'd better not tell the others because they'd start screaming," Sorrow said, grinning.

I sighed and closed the hood of the car. I turned around leaned against the front of the car and shook my head again, "Urgh, we don't even have any idea what we're doing."

Sorrow sighed and turned around to face me. "Well, first of all, the lack of ring-age is saddening." He pulled over a seat and turned it around and sat leaning against the back, "Second of all, you're adorable when you're having 'private' conversations with Max," he said grinning. I gave him a look. He was getting pay back for my adorable comment from the wedding. He even air quoted private.

I sighed, "So, what do you say I do?"

"I say you propose properly, you big idiot," Sorrow said, smiling.

"I don't have the money to buy a ring, though," I said kind of sadly. Here I was, sitting here with my brother, talking about how I was the biggest loser when I came to marrying the love of my life.

Sorrow rolled his eyes, "You're really not bright some times. Just tell Shadow and she'll lay off your money for a while. Besides Max wouldn't like a big ring, she'd love anything from you. You could give her a tinfoil ring and she'd be fine with it." Sorrow smiled at me.

I sighed and set him another look, "You really are too insightful sometimes, Sorrow."

He grinned, "Ya, but that's what makes me special."

I cast a glance at him, as a smile broke across my face I said, "Damn straight, now go change tires."

He stood and saluted to me, "Yes sir!" He smiled as he scurried off to go get more tires.

I smiled and shook my head as he walked away. My brother was a real life saver.

After I'd locked up for the night, Sorrow and I headed home on foot. "Okay, so I was thinking about it, and there's that one ring shop over on that street near mom's house. We could go by there and check out what they've got," Sorrow said shrugging.

I nodded slowly, "Sure, I guess…. How am I going to tell Shadow without her freaking out?"

Sorrow smiled, "Leave it to me."

I nodded, "Okay, just make sure no one else finds out."

He nodded, "Don't worry; I'm kind of an expert with this stuff."

I gave him a skeptical look, "Sorrow, your specialty is keeping Nudge from making our ears bleed."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Sorrow said, frowning at me.

I smiled a little, "I'm just messing with you," I said, patting his shoulder.

We turned the corner and headed up the street to dad's house. Shadow had gone over there today because she felt that Jade should spend an equal time at each house.

"Look, tomorrow is Saturday and I'll have all this figured out by then, okay?" Sorrow said as we walked up the steps. "Don't worry about a thing," he said smiling.

We opened the door and called out a hello. There was no answer. I glanced at Sorrow and he frowned. I heard a small whiney cry, it was Jade.

I stepped into the house, suspicious being my strong suit at the moment.

"Shadow? Iggy? Max? Nudge?" Sorrow called, "I guess they went out somewhere." Sorrow said, sounding perfectly at ease, but I saw the worried suspicious look in his eyes.

I skillfully glanced around the corner. I heard another whiney cry and the sound of movement. I heard a high pitched cry and more movement. No one was there; I guessed they were in the kitchen then. I moved stealthily around the corner. _Pain you have any idea what's going on?_ I asked him.

**No, but give me a second to find out,** he said and he was silent as I moved.

I signaled Sorrow to follow me and I crept towards the kitchen. I saw the remote for the TV on the cabinet and turned on the TV so they couldn't hear us. I moved faster now as I went around the last corner. **Fang look out!** Pain screamed in my ear, my head hurt like hell at the sound. I swear he could have made me deaf.

A loud bang and a searing pain in my side made me conscious of what was going on. I winced but tried to think clearly. Shadow, Iggy, Nudge and Max were tied up on the floor, Jade was sitting in her chair and there were about 7 different Erasers in the room.

I looked down at my stomach and saw red coloring my shirt. I blinked, trying to stay awake. I saw Max fighting to get free. Her eyes were frantic, and, to my surprise, afraid.

I pulled myself together and took a deep, painful breath. I thought of my niece and Max and my family, I needed to help them. I pulled myself up straighter and pulled back a fist. I punched the nearest Eraser, the Eraser that shot me, and he looked incredibly surprised and went down. The gun in his hand flew out and under the fridge.

I hadn't even noticed Sorrow enter the room but we were both taking down Erasers now. One of the Erasers picked up Jade and bolted out the back door. I growled and took off after him. I didn't look back to see Iggy and Shadow's horrified faces, I didn't see the pain in their eyes.

I took off into the sky after the Eraser and I was immediately conscious to the pain in my side. I had blood down my leg now and the pain was nauseating. Nevertheless I flew harder.

I could hear Jade and it drove me to go farther, faster. I reached him and literally grabbed onto his back. I held his wings as we fell towards the earth. We both struggled to keep Jade. I didn't know what they wanted with my niece, but I knew I wouldn't wait around to find out. I finally elbowed the Eraser in the nose and it broke, blood poured from it and he let go of Jade.

I tore after her. She flapped her arms as she fell, she gave a sad, whiney cry and I focused on pulling everything in tighter to fall faster. I caught her tiny body in my arms and I shushed her comfortingly, rocking her slightly. "It'll be okay," I whispered near her face. "Just look at me, don't look down." I said and continued to whisper sweet things as I flew away. The pain in my side growing more intense as the seconds passed.

I landed in mom's backyard and Shadow and Iggy tore out of the house as my feet brushed the ground. Shadow took Jade from me before I even landed properly and Iggy moved to help me stand. He wasn't fast enough though, as soon as Jade left my arms it was like my whole body said, 'Okay, I got her back to her parents, now it's okay to die.' In an instant, my side exploded in pain. **I'm sorry Fang**, Pain's voice was a distant, quiet whisper as my screams of agony filled the air. I crumpled to the ground, my arms wrapping around my stomach. Every nerve in my body felt like it was on fire.

I couldn't hear what they were doing, but my screams continued as I lay curled on the ground. I caught my breath slightly and pulled my hand from my side, it was coated in my blood. The shot was right below my last rib on my right side and I didn't know what was there, but it sure didn't like having a bullet in the mix.

_Why?_ I screamed in my head. I wanted to know why Pain was not taking away my pain.

**I'm so sorry**; Pain said in my head, **there is nothing I can do this time. You've grown weak and they believe it's because of lack of pain. **

_They, who are they?_ I asked, as I gasped on the ground.

**Who do you think!? Even I have bosses. The angels think I'm slack, they believe that I'm letting you off. They've issued a rule that now I am only allowed to interfere if it is life threatening. Everything else pain related you must deal with on your own. **Pain said in my voice, frustration was obvious in his tone. **I'm so sorry;** his voice was a whisper as the pain increased.

I screamed again and I felt arms around me, pulling me up. I closed my mouth to keep myself from screaming. I squeezed my eyes shut and remained silent.

Chaos was around me and I fought for control. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Max in front of me. Her eyes were worried, but that's all I could see and I could hear, considering the ringing in my ears.

My breath came out in short panicked breaths. I locked my gaze with her, refusing to let go. If I let go, I'd lose myself in the pain, and I couldn't put her through that. I realized I was on the kitchen table and she knelt by my face with a cloth.

Iggy cut my shirt away and forced me to lie uncurled on the table. I could see him talking, but I couldn't focus on his words. Max looked worried and she started dabbing away the blood from my chest.

I felt like the whole world was compressing on that one spot of pure pain. I was shaking from the pain. Sorrow was suddenly with me. He looked me in the eyes and took my left hand. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again they were full of tears.

Nudge came and handed Iggy a pair of tweezers. Iggy took a deep breath and looked down at me. He nodded to the others with a solemn look. Nudge grabbed my other hand, while Max and Shadow grabbed each of my legs.

In a second, I knew what was going to happen. I clenched my jaw as Iggy placed his left hand beside the gunshot wound. Iggy looked me in the eyes, took a deep breath before looking down at the wound and sticking the tweezers in.

**(Max's POV)**

Oh god, this was the worst day of my life, no doubt. I held onto Fang's left leg as Iggy put the tweezers in the wound, trying to retrieve the bullet. As soon as the tweezers touched Fang, he tensed. He started to scream in agony and tried to pull himself free.

My eyes watered to see the boy—no the man—I loved in pain. "Fang please!" I screamed, trying to hold his leg down. "Fang, please, I know it hurts, but you have to relax!" I yelled.

He just kept screaming. I didn't know why Pain wasn't helping him. I grew angry by that. Did he decide to take a freaking vacation?

Iggy's face was full of concentration and I swear that he couldn't hear Fang, even though he was practically screaming in his ear. Finally, Iggy started to lift his hand, and Fang's screams grew louder and he started to pull harder against us.

"Fang, relax!" Shadow yelled, who was having serious problems restraining his leg.

Iggy lifted his hand out, a bullet on the end of the tweezers. Iggy looked really relieved as he dropped the tweezers and bullet on the table. Fang's screams slowly quieted and he lay there panting. Sorrow let go of his leg and placed his hand next to the wound and blinked a bunch of times. I watched as Sorrow forced himself to cry and as each drop hit Fang's chest it started, right before our eyes, to heal itself.

When Sorrow was done Fang's body went instantly limp and he lay there gasping. Nudge let go of his arm and I ran over to his face. He looked up at me. Even though he couldn't catch his breath, and even though he was just in incredible pain. He still smiled up at me.

I actually felt tears in my eyes, "Thank God, I thought I was going to lose you for a second," I whispered.

He smiled slightly. "Max," he gasped out, his voice raspy. He was breathing like he just ran a marathon. "You didn't honestly think that a bullet could take me out of the game did you?"

I smiled slightly and shook my head. I leaned down and kissed him, "Nevertheless, I worried."

He smiled weakly. Shadow was suddenly beside me, "Thank you so much, Fang. You brought back my daughter, thank you so much," she said, sounding really choked up and about to cry. Fang weakly reached up and took her hand. She sniffed and instantly looked better.

"Well, I'd be a crappy uncle if I let them get away with that adorable little girl," he practically croaked. "What did they want anyways?"

She smiled slightly, "Well, they were amazed that we are able to reproduce… they… they wanted to do tests on her. To see how that was possible and stuff." She looked so heartbroken by that.

Fang looked angry and upset by this. I was about to tell him to relax, that everything was fine when Iggy walked back into the room. "Hey, Fang, you should probably go rest, we'll clean up."

Fang nodded and swung his legs off the side of the table. We helped him sit up and I put my arm around him to help him upstairs. "Max, I swear I'm fine," he said as we reached the top of the stairs, but I knew better. His jaw had been tight the whole way up the stairs.

I gave him a skeptical look, "Do you want a shower first, or do you want to just go to sleep and have one when you wake up?" I asked him.

Fang shrugged and I could tell he instantly regretted it. "Um… I think I'll take a shower."

I bit my lip, "How about a bath?" I didn't really want him standing around in a wet bathtub when he was having issues on dry solid land.

"I don't really want to sit in my own floating filth Max," Fang said with a slight smile.

I laughed, but I pursed my lips, "I know, get your swimming trunks, okay?"

He raised an eyebrow, but I helped him into his room and he retrieved his—no surprise—black swimming trunks. I led him back to the bathroom and told him to change into the shorts. It took him nearly twice as long as it should have to change, and he wasn't even wearing a shirt.

"Get in the tub," I commanded, pointing at the tub. He sighed and climbed in, "Sit down." I said and he sat down. I smiled at him, he looked so funny. He was sitting with his long legs crossed slightly with his hands resting on the rim of the bathtub and in his swimming trunks.

I turned on the handheld shower head and he smirked, "I am quite capable of washing myself, Max."

I sighed and shook my head, "Fang, could you just relax and do what you're told for once?"

He smiled and scooted over a little and kissed my lightly. He smiled, "No."

I frowned at him and picked up the handheld shower head and sprayed him with it, "Too bad." He smiled and I told him to sit a little forward.

I took the sponge and the soap and started scrubbing the gunk off him. After a while, he closed his eyes and just accepted his fate. It was really calming actually. He looked totally at peace as I washed him. I even washed his hair. The water ran down his face but he just sat there and looked totally serene. I eventually told him to turn around so I could clean his wings. I combed through his wings a little. I was looking for any that were falling out and just generally cleaning them.

After I was done, I turned off the water and got him a towel. "Wait here, I'll get you some clothes."

When I came back, he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, rubbing the towel through his hair. He still had his swimming shorts on and I handed him some clothes he could sleep in. I got him a black cotton shirt and a pair of boxers and grey sweatpants.

He nodded his thanks and turned to leave so he could have some privacy. As I opened the door he called to me. I turned around and waited for him to speak. "Thanks for that… it was kind of nice," he said smiling.

I nodded, "No problem, I'll wait for you outside." I left and leaned against the wall outside. I seriously liked him way too much, but I kind of liked it that way. After all, I was technically his fiancée. I had the right to be a protective.

He came out of the room a little later, fully clothed and I held his hand as we walked to his room. We went in and I threw the covers off the bed and patted the place for him to sleep. He sat down and lay down. He pulled me down to sit next to him. "Come on, I'm sure you don't want to go down there and clean up after that. Just lie with me," he said and I smiled.

I lay down next to him and he pulled the covers over us. I rested my head on his chest and he put his arms around me. We both closed our eyes and were both completely silent. We stayed like that for a while; I was beginning to wonder if he fell asleep when he said, "You know, it was always easier to sleep with you in the same room."

I smiled, "Really now, that's kind of hard to imagine, since you're not sleeping right now."

"I know, I know, but I'm just saying. Growing up and stuff, I got to sleep easier when you were in the room," he said and shook my head.

"Go to sleep, Fang," I sighed and he sighed and we were both silent. After a while I heard his soft snore. I fell asleep soon after.

**A/N: REVIEW!! lol and I need at least one of you to slap me and tell me to get over it... or something.**


	21. Surprise

HEY PEOPLE!! I finally updated... I know, I know, but I've had so much homework and my beta is doing finals this week so it's been slow, but here you go!

Read Away!

**Chapter 21**

**(Fang's POV)**

I'd never been as relaxed as I was in that moment. Everything was silent and calm. This dream was mixed with the tiniest of reality. Max was lying with me in a bed in a room and it was clean and tidy. She was asleep and I was half awake. The room was bright and happy. I breathed in and out slowly.

I wasn't in my body; I stood beside my body; looking down at the dream Max and me as we slept. We looked a little older than usual, though. Max looked at least in her late twenties, but weirdly, I looked a little older. Maybe I was just more tired. I had tiny bags under my eyes even though I looked so calm in my sleep.

I wanted to stay here forever, just sleeping happily. Suddenly there was a loud bang somewhere of a door opening and closing and everything was filled with noise. A small girl and boy ran into the room. The boy had brown hair and eyes. He had a big smile on his face. The girl had brownish blonde hair and brown eyes as well. Her smile was as big as the boys'.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up!" cried the two children. I stood beside the bed watching the two kids. A smile spread across my sleeping body's face. "Daddy, come on, you promised you'd teach us today," the little boy said tugging 'my' arm.

I heard Max laugh, "Come on, Fang, you promised."

Older Fang sighed and smiled, "Okay, go get yourselves breakfast and I'll be down soon."

"Yay!" The kids shouted and jumped from the bed and ran from the room.

Max kissed me and said, "You better get up if you don't want them back up here complaining."

I watched myself sigh, "Okay, okay, I'm getting up," I groaned rolling out of bed.

I got up, changed and left and I looked around. Although I didn't know what I promised them, and I didn't have a clue what was going on, I was happy. I seemed to like this life. I almost wished I wouldn't wake up from this.

That's when Sorrow started yelling. "Fang, get up! It's freaking 10 am and Dr. Martinez says you should eat something."

_Oh god, why'd he have to interrupt?_ I thought with a groan as everything started to disappear into reality.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Sorrow there, a small smile on his face. "I brought you eggs," he said with a smile.

I was alone in my bed, surprising, because I distinctly remember Max and me falling asleep in my bed.

Sorrow smiled, "She's downstairs getting ready for work. You on the other hand are staying home… doctor's orders."

"Screw that," I muttered taking the eggs from Sorrow and starting to eat. "I just got a decent job, no way am I screwing that up."

"Don't you get sick days? Say you had the flu or something," Sorrow said with a shrug.

I shook my head, "No way, plus, I'm fine," I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up. I felt suddenly very weak and dizzy. Sorrow looked alarmed as I held my hand out to grab something to hold me up.

"Fang, Fang, relax. Besides Max called in to say that you were sick, but you'd be better by tomorrow," Sorrow said pushing me down onto my bed.

I groaned and lay down. "I hate it when you guys decide stuff for me…" I grumbled before mom burst into the room.

"Fang, oh my God, you gave me a freaking heart attack! Are you all right?" she asked, rushing to my side. She had to squeeze through the beds and the mess to get to me, though, so it slowed her approach.

"Ya, mom, I'm fine, seriously. No joke, I can go to work," I said trying to sit up again.

Sorrow actually snorted, "He just nearly fainted from standing."

I glared at him from around mom. "It's nothing and he's exaggerating," I said instantly.

Mom looked between us and she didn't seem to care about what I said. "You just stay here and get some rest, okay?" mom said, patting my shoulder. She kissed my forehead and nodded. She left through after that and l glared at my brother.

Sorrow shook his head at me, "Relax, or I'll get Shadow. She's been crazy all day and yesterday. She totally blames herself, but she cooled off a bit… well until I told her about you-know-what. She went ballistic after that. She hasn't said a word, don't worry, but she's really excited now," Sorrow said, rambling and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You hang out with Nudge too much," was all I said.

He only grinned, "See I have a plan though, since you're staying home today. We'll go to the store today after going to visit Dr. Martinez at her clinic; she wanted to do a few tests to make sure everything is okay," he said like it was no big deal.

I sighed and handed Sorrow the plate, "Fine, but I still think this isn't necessary."

Sorrow shook his head. "Don't let Shadow hear you say that," he muttered walking away.

Around noon, after they'd made me sleep all morning, Sorrow came and helped me from my bed. I stood and it was all fine. I smirked at Sorrow and he just rolled his eyes and pulled me from the room.

When I got downstairs, Shadow was grinning and bouncing slightly. "Oh my God, I can't believe you hadn't told me until now, but I am so happy you did because you're so clueless about this stuff and you're going to need my help," she said talking at high speed.

I sighed and rubbed my temples as a headache started to work up in my head, "Bring the Advil, Sorrow, she's already giving me a headache." Sorrow sniggered while Shadow frowned at me.

Shadow headed for the door, holding Jade in her arms—who was flapping her arms again—as Sorrow got me an Advil and a glass of water. The doorbell rang as Shadow approached it and I sat in one of the chairs as I waited for her to answer it.

"Hi, I'm looking for Cole?" Henry's voice sounded from the door.

"Oh hello you must be Henry, I'm Zoe, his sister," Shadow said happily as she bounced Jade on her hip. Sorrow walked into the room I was sitting in.

"If I get fired," I muttered to Sorrow has he handed me the water.

He gave me a look, "Oh I doubt you'll get fired," he whispered dropping the Advil in my hand.

"Well I wanted to see if he was okay, some girl named Max called saying he wasn't feeling well today. I just wanted to see if he was okay," Henry said and I raised an eyebrow at Sorrow.

He in turn mouthed "not helping" to me.

"Oh, ya, he wasn't feeling too well this morning and yesterday afternoon, we were just going out to get him checked out by our friend," Shadow said smiling, but only I could see the slightly worried look in her eyes.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Henry asked.

I sighed, "Hey Henry," I called and his head poked around the door to see me pop in the Advil and take a swig of the water, "Thanks Sorrow," I muttered. Sorrow smiled slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked me looking me up and down.

"Well I think so but apparently not. I've just got a huge head ache and there's this weird pain in my side," I said and shrugged. "Apparently, I should just go and see what's up with it."

Henry frowned, "Interesting, well I see you don't have a car, do you need a ride to wherever you're going?" he asked continued to look me over suspiciously. I was sure he didn't believe me.

"No, I think we'll be okay," I said standing and my side where the bullet was spiked in pain. I winced, "Damn it," I muttered.

Sorrow looked worried and Shadow eyes filled with worry before she ran her hand through Jade's hair. Henry seemed to believe me now. "I think we'll take that ride," Shadow muttered looking at me.

I clenched my jaw, "But we're not going to the hospital or the doctor's office," I said and he looked confused.

"Okay, well, wherever you are going, I'll give you a lift," he said and we went out to this car. We got in and Shadow told him the address but not that it was a vet clinic.

I glanced at Shadow and she whispered in my ear, "You need to go see her; it doesn't matter if he doesn't understand." I nodded and I noticed Sorrow stared out the window.

We drove up the vet clinic and Henry frowned, "Why are we at a vet clinic?" he asked as we stopped. Shadow got out of the car and I followed.

Sorrow was behind me in a second and Henry followed us.

Shadow walked up the desk, "Hello, we're here to see Doctor Martinez," she said politely.

The receptionist looked at us, "Where's your pet?"

Shadow gave her a look that could make an Eraser cower and run away, "It's Shadow, I have an appointment, tell her we're here."

She nodded quickly and called her. "You can go right in," she said and we walked in. She looked down at her work after that and didn't say anything.

We walked in and Dr. Martinez shook her head at Shadow, "You didn't have to scare the daylights out of her."

Shadow just shrugged. Dr. Martinez smiled at Jade before turning to me. "Hi Fang, Sorrow," she said smiling; her smile dropped slightly when she saw Henry, "Hello, who's this?"

"This is Henry, he gave us a ride. He's my boss," I said sitting on the exam table thing and feeling very self conscious.

She raised her eyebrows at me, probably attempting to ask me if he knew. I shook my head, she nodded, "Well, Henry, could you please wait out in the waiting room?"

He nodded, "Sure, I just wanted to know, why do you go to a vet clinic instead of a hospital?" he asked looking really confused.

"Ask your brother," Sorrow practically growled, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on Fang, you hate Mark too."

I shrugged, "I won't deny that I do." Henry looked confused, "Your brother used to date our mom," I clarified.

His mouth made a little O as realization flashed in his eyes, "You're those kids?" he asked with a small smile.

I nodded, "Did he tell you about us?"

Henry slowly shook his head, "He said they were weird, but I didn't know what he meant."

"Well go ahead and call him in the waiting room," Sorrow said, anger in his eyes. "Oh, and tell him that his right hook is crap."

Henry stared at him in shock and nodded before leaving the room.

Max's mom shook her head at us, "Okay, kids, lets make sure the entire bullet got out of there," she said turning to me.

She did a few x-rays and it turns out there is a shard of metal about a centimetre in length and a millimetre in width still in there. She asked if I would rather be asleep or awake for the procedure and I said I might as well be awake because she was just going to retrieve it and be done.

She loaded me up with anaesthetic and made the smallest cut with a scalpel that I'd ever seen in my life, and I'd seen my fair share of those. She took a pair of tweezers and dug out the little splinter. She sewed up the little cut and put a bandage around it. She gave me some pain medication for if it started to hurt and to call her if I threw up or felt sick or anything.

I nodded and she helped me up. I walked gingerly into the waiting room, my hand softly pressed against my side. Henry looked up; he was on the phone.

I swallowed; I wondered if Mark had told him. Sorrow smiled at me and I heard Jade gurgle. I looked at her, I smiled and she reached for me. Her hands squeezed the air as she reached for me.

I glanced at Shadow, she held Jade out to me and I took her from her. "Hey," I whispered as we walked over to Henry.

Henry's eyebrows were raised in surprise as he listened to whoever was on the phone.

Jade reached up and poked the side of my cheek, pushing it up, as if she was trying to make me smile. I smiled at the thought and she clapped her hands.

Henry frowned and rolled his eyes, "Oh get a grip Mark, you're such a baby," he said and a small smile crept onto Sorrow's face. "Well, you know what, I could care less…. Ya well you too," he paused, "I'll talk to you later." He hung up and looked at me, "We need to talk," he said seriously and I nodded.

We walked outside to his car and he leaned his back against it. "So… my brother kind of went off on some story about how you guys are from some lab where they changed you guys so that you've got wings or something," he said looking between us.

I glanced over at Shadow. She looked back and I looked at Sorrow. Sorrow looked right at Henry and said with as much strength as his voice could muster up, "And?"

"Is it true?" Henry asked looking between us.

I sighed and nodded, "We're part bird. We're genetically altered freaks."

"And they don't let us forget it," Shadow added with a small smile.

"Who doesn't let you forget it?" Henry asked.

"The Erasers, half man half wolf genetically altered people. They try to catch us and bring us back to that lab," Sorrow said with his hands in his pockets.

He looked between us, "Is that why you're sick? Is there something wrong with the mutation or something?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "The Erasers paid us a visit," I said and lifted my shirt slightly to show him the bandage. "Sorry, I generally try to keep it quiet when I take a bullet to the chest, but they insisted I get it checked out. They weren't sure they got all the shards out," I said and his eyes went wide and his eyebrow shot up.

He stared at me for a long time, "Wait, so yesterday, you got shot, right?" I nodded, "Who took the bullet out?" he asked looking between us.

"My husband, Iggy," Shadow said smiling.

He stared at her, "How old is he? Does he have any medical training?" he asked.

"He's the same age as us, 17, and he doesn't really have any medical training, but he's got plenty of experience," Shadow said smiling slightly.

"It hurt like hell though, we don't exactly keep anaesthetic stocked in the first aid kit," I said bouncing Jade a little.

He shook his head, "This is unreal. My mind is blown."

Sorrow smiled, "Ya, well, you kind of accept these things when it's your life."

Henry looked dazed, "Why doesn't anyone know about this stuff?"

"Well we can't exactly just walk into somewhere and be like 'Hey, this is our life,' people would think we were crazy," I said and he shook his head.

"But these Eraser things, they randomly attack you guys? If they wanted to take you back to that lab thing then why'd they shoot you?" he asked me.

"Ya, well, when you don't cooperate they tend to get a little pissed off," Sorrow said shrugging.

Henry nodded looking confused.

Shadow nodded and said, "Well Henry, maybe you can stop by later for dinner. We're having it at our dad's house. We can explain it more if you want." Jade reached for her mother and she took her from my arms.

Henry took a deep breath, "I guess, I just want you to know that I won't be firing you or anything because of this," he said looking me in the eyes.

"Thanks I guess," I laughed, "Honestly the job doesn't mean that much to me, but I do need money to help out the munchkin," I said gesturing towards Jade.

"Hey," Shadow said sounding half offended, "I had to go through hours of labour for this kid, no calling her a munchkin."

"My niece, I'll call her whatever I like," I said smiling and she stuck her tongue out at me. Sorrow rolled his eyes.

Henry nodded slowly and beckoned us to get into the car. On the way there Shadow told him when to be at dad's house if he wanted to come to dinner.

He dropped us off and we went back inside the house, "Well, I guess we'll have to go ring shopping another time," I said smiling and Sorrow and Shadow both smacked me in the arm. I frowned for a second, "Hey, how come you're out of school?" I asked Sorrow. No one else was out of school, just him.

Sorrow smiled, "Dad let me because I told him I am taking care of you."

I gave him a look; leave it to Sorrow to talk dad into anything.

Shadow went right to cooking and Sorrow and I kept Jade busy for her. Sorrow found her incredibly amusing because she found it amusing to hit me. She didn't hit hard enough to hurt me or anything, but she seemed to like hitting me.

We lay her on the carpeted floor on her back so she was facing the ceiling and Sorrow and I sat on our stomachs around her. She hit the floor with her little hands, trying to fly again.

She reached for me and I sighed, scooting closer to she could touch my face. She poked the scar on my forehead and I took her little fingers and kissed them gently before setting them back on the floor. At around 3:30 the other kids came home and we all played with Jade.

I eventually got up and went to the kitchen to see if Shadow needed any help. She got me to make Greek Salad. She was making Greek food, and I knew it was going to be good.

Shadow was good with Greek food; it was one of my favourites, right after her casserole.

She talked to me the whole time she cooked. She was hardly distracted as she worked, "You know, you should start a restaurant. We've got enough people to be waiters and cooks and stuff," I said as I cut the feta cheese.

"Smaller chunks Fang," she sighed, "And I know, but we don't really have the money."

I nodded absentmindedly, "Probably." I looked at my sister; she looked more tired then usual, but still strong at the same time. She'd lost most of the weight that she'd gained from her pregnancy already. She looked like the beautiful young lady I'd hoped for her to grow up to be. I smiled at her; she was facing away from me so she didn't ask me why I was staring at her.

I remembered one time when we were little. She must have been only 6 or 7. She was sitting in her cage. Her little legs, arms and wings curled around her in a little cocoon. She wasn't sad, just merely sitting in silence.

She had thought I was asleep, which is about one of the only reasons she wasn't talking my ear off about everything that had happened while I was asleep. That is if anything happened while I was asleep.

Her right hand played with her dark hair that was flowing around her shoulders. A small smile on her face and I remembered how much I wished her to be free. She could run and play and do whatever she wanted instead of sitting in her cage.

At the time I thought of that as a vain wish. I had accepted that we would never be free, but I made it look like I never gave up. I had to fight for her, even though the pointlessness of it was far more obvious than I wished it was.

I had closed my eyes and thought of how she would look when she was older. Back then, I could only see her as beautiful as she was then, and I never realized how much more beautiful she would grow to be.

I smiled at the memory. Although, at the time it had depressed me, thinking that we'd be stuck there forever, now, I rejoiced at the idea of our freedom and how beautiful my sister actually did turn out.

"Shadow, when we were kids, did you really think that we were going to escape the school?" I asked her unexpectedly.

She turned and looked at me for a minute or two. She placed her hands on the table and leaned forward until we were only a foot apart. "Fang, I believed that when the time was right, you would do anything and everything to get you and me out of there," she said looking me straight in the eyes. "Did you believe that we would escape?"

I smiled slightly before looking down, "I believed that we wouldn't, but I knew I would keep trying anyways."

I glanced up at her and she smiled, "That's why I believed in you, Fang. No matter how hard it might be and no matter how pointless and useless it seems. If you think its right, you'll go ahead and do it, even if you never get it done."

I smiled at her, "You know, Shadow, you're a thousand times more amazing and beautiful than I thought you'd ever turn out to be," I said and she smiled in return.

She leaned foreword and kissed my cheek. She placed her hands gently on my shoulders, "Fang, Iggy may be my soul mate and the reason my heart beats, but you're my rock. You're my role model, my best friend." She leaned down near my ear, "And although sometimes I can tell you're not sure of yourself. No matter what you do with your life, I will trust you to do whatever is right for you," she whispered.

I blinked, "Even if you think it's wrong?" I asked. I knew that there were times where I did things that she didn't like, and I wanted to know how she felt about those times.

She pulled away so that she was looking me in the eyes, "Even if I don't like it… even if I think you're being a complete idiot; I will always love you and respect your decisions." She smiled at me, "Or at least I will try to." I laughed a tiny chuckle.

She stood up and let her hands slip from my shoulders. "Now, get back to work; the feta cheese is still too chunky," she said seriously and I shook my head, a small smile on my face.

"Yes ma'am," I answered with a salute and got to work. Shadow and I cooked until Max and Iggy came home at 6:30.

Max came over and sat down beside me. She leaned over and kissed my cheek, "How do you feel?" she asked, rubbing my upper right arm gently.

"Better, turns out there was a little sliver of the bullet still stuck in my side, but your mom got it out," I said as I cut the cucumbers.

She stared at me in shock for a second before nodding and rubbed my arm again. She looked around at Shadow who was going at her impatient cooking speed. She got like that when she was cooking for something or for someone and she wished that whatever she was cooking would hurry the heck up.

"What's the occasion?" Max asked with a smile. She must have assumed it wasn't a big deal.

"Fang's boss, Henry, is coming over for dinner… and he knows about the flock…. Mark told him and he kind of figured it out after he gave us a lift to the vet clinic," Shadow said in one breath. She looked pretty stressed out over dinner and I wanted to go over and tell her to relax.

Max froze in place, "Well… okay… so he knows what exactly?" she asked looking confused. "Like the whole thing, or just that we have wings? Or what?" she asked glancing at me.

"He knows that we have wings and about Erasers and that I got shot, that's about it. I'll leave it to dad to fill in a few more details whenever he gets here," I said and she nodded.

Dad came home around 7 and we told him about what happened. He seemed pretty chill about it, but I think inside he was worrying. He was just trying to put on the brave face, he did that a lot. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and dad got up to answer it.

I heard him greet Henry at the front door and I could hear them talking as they walked over to the kitchen.

The room filled with my families' smiles, they were utterly fake, and yet very real looking.

I nodded to my boss as he entered the room, "Hi Henry, how are you?" I asked and Max smiled at me. I smiled back, looking into her brown eyes that were ringed with purple.

"Fine Cole," he said with a smile, "Um…" He looked around at the kitchen at all of us.

"Oh," I said and introduced everyone. He nodded every time I mentioned someone's name. "And you already know Sorrow… or Riley," I said at last. Sorrow had come in looking for a soda and had nodded to Henry as he left the room.

"Wow… there sure are a lot of you," Henry said, looking flustered.

I nodded and put my arm around Max's shoulders. Henry sat down at the table and smiled slightly at me, "So… you were the one who called my office at the crack of dawn… right?" he asked Max.

Max nodded and smiled, "I had to call before he could wake up or he would have gone to work." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "And you claim that I'm lazy," I muttered shaking my head.

"Fang, you're the biggest, laziest, sack of potatoes I've ever met," Shadow laughed and I narrowed my eyes at her.

Iggy laughed as well, "Ya, who would gladly lay on the couch all day watching TV with Jade?"

"Okay, that's not fair," I said laughing, "Anyone would love to do that." Shadow and Iggy looked at each other and smirked at each other. I huffed and sat back in my chair, "Everyone's against me," I grumbled.

I heard Sorrow laugh from the other room, "Now you know what it feels like!" he yelled and I rolled my eyes.

Henry smiled and shook his head, "You guys are absolutely nuts, and yet, I love it."

Nudge ran in with Sorrow, "I still think that it's stupid. I mean how could they forget? There are two of them!"

Sorrow shrugged, "Maybe they're just preoccupied, you know?"

"Oh, I'm so sure that they are that preoccupied that they didn't notice…" Nudge said rolling her eyes and looking around at us.

Sorrow sighed and rolled his eyes, "Nudge, I seriously doubt that such a trivial thing is on the top of their minds."

"What's trivial thing's not on the top of whose mind?" Henry asked conversationally.

Sorrow smiled, "Well, hello there Henry, thanks for acknowledging our conversation, considering it is actually about two people in the room," Sorrow said restraining laughter. Nudge grinned and Henry looked confused.

"Well, I just find it interesting that no one has mentioned the date yet," Sorrow said rocking on the balls of his feet.

"I know!" Iggy suddenly shouted looking around at Sorrow with a huge grin.

Sorrow and Nudge actually jumped and started laughing, "I know, it's so funny!" Nudge laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at my brother, signalling him to hurry up and tell me what the heck was going on. He smiled and ignored me.

Angel bounced into the room then, "I know, I can't believe they haven't figured it out yet…."

"I mean seriously, I'm surprise they haven't thrown a fit yet, thinking we forgot," my dad said leaning against the counter with a mug of something in his hand.

I frowned, "Okay, seriously, what the heck is going on? What's so important and about today?" I asked looking around at them.

Shadow looked at me and we both frowned at each other. I stared at her for a while, she cocked her head to the side and I did the same. Suddenly her eyes brightened and the rest of them started sniggering. "No," I said a smile slowly spreading across my face. "Dude, it's totally not…."

She laughed, her hand covering her mouth, "It totally is."

"I am so confused," Henry said shaking his head.

"It's not!" I laughed, throwing my head back.

"So… do you finally realize what day it is?" Max asked us.

"It's our birthday," Shadow said her head falling into her hands and I smiled shaking my head at our stupidity.

They all started shaking their heads at us, "I can't believe you forgot your own birthday," Iggy said, shaking his head.

"I can't believe Fang forgot Shadow's birthday," Sorrow laughed and they all burst into hysterics.

"Hey, I had a lot on my mind," I said still laughing.

"I can't believe I forgot my birthday," Shadow said shaking her head.

"I can't believe I forgot _your_ birthday," I said to Shadow feeling like a total idiot.

"No one blames you for forgetting, but it was extremely hilarious," Max said kissing my cheek.

"Ya, well, now my official gift to you, Fang, is that I made you Greek food," Shadow said improvising and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Ya, well, I don't have to get you anything, you still owe me for getting you out of the school," I teased her.

"What? No fair, I could have totally got out of there all by myself," Shadow said looking outraged, but still finding the situation incredibly entertaining.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Right," I said sarcastically and she shook her head.

"That reminds me, your mom and Mrs. Martinez called and they're coming over for dinner," Dad added.

Shadow looked at him in annoyance, "You couldn't have told me this earlier because?" She asked, "Now I have no idea if I have enough food."

"Shadow, you've got enough to feed a small country," Iggy soothed her kissing her cheek.

Shadow frowned, "That's just great. That means that only Jade has enough to eat."

We were silent for a moment before we burst out laughing. Henry shook his head at us.

Dinner that night was amazing. It was delicious and Shadow had in fact made enough for all of us to eat, the silly complainer.

Mom brought a cake with her when she arrived. As she cut it in the kitchen I leaned over to Henry and whispered, "Be warned… my mom's cooking is sometimes a little suspect… let Iggy taste test it. If he smiles it's safe."

He smiled and whispered, "Your faith in your mom is hilarious."

"Hey, food poisoning isn't fun," Sorrow whispered from across the table.

Henry laughed and shook his head. After cake, which was sanctioned safe from Iggy, we all hung out in the TV room.

Iggy was sitting in a chair with Jade in his lap; she was cooing and flapping her arms we all talked when there was the sound of breaking glass in the kitchen.

We all looked at the kitchen and I felt my face turn to anger. "I swear if they came back for seconds I'm going to…" I didn't finish my threat as Iggy, who handed Jade to my dad, Shadow, Max, Sorrow, Nudge and I all got up and approached the kitchen cautiously.

I was just about to turn the corner and enter the kitchen when 10 Erasers ran into the room.

I immediately tackled the first on and the rest of the flock jumped to their feet and started to help.

Henry, Dr. Martinez, mom, dad and Jade—who was still in dad's arms—all backed up against the far wall.

**Focus Fang!** Pain yelled in my ear and added,** watch the Eraser at 2 o'clock, he's got a knife.**

"I know Pain," I hissed as I dodged the knife.

I suddenly heard someone cry out and I looked to see who it was. Sorrow held his hand to his side, and blood was starting seep through his fingers. He looked me straight in the eyes, before his legs buckled and he fell to his knees. Nudge was at his side in a second, protecting him.

I suddenly felt a sharp stab in my side and I gasped. I looked at the Eraser with the knife. "Big mistake," I growled, and ripped the knife from my side and went at him. I had knocked him unconscious in no time.

"Damn it," I growled, my hand pressed to my side. The world started to turn to darkness and I backed up, closer to Sorrow who was now lying down on his back. I took in a deep breath and my legs buckled and I sat down automatically beside him.

"Why is it always us?" He gasped out and I chuckled and pushed his hands away. I put pressure on his knife wound and he smiled lazily, "Happy Birthday, Fang," he slurred, a goofy grin on his face as his eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

I shook my head, "Sorrow, stay awake," I said, probably too loud. Nudge looked over, pain in her eyes, before she turned and punched an Eraser so hard he fell over, unconscious.

My breathing became laboured and I felt my eyes close, I slumped onto my little brother, the two of us bleeding as the battle between the flock and the Erasers continued.


	22. The Angel In Black

Okay I know your all hate me for taking so long... but trust me... it's so worth it. Now before you read this and then point fingers... I thought you should know where those angry, shocked fingers should be pointing.... Straight into the face of my bestest friend ever Annie.

This chapter is dedicated to Annie because she pushed for the story to take this turn so much! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? YOU'VE GOTTEN WHAT YOU WANTED!! JUST WAIT FOR THE WATERWORKS AND THE ANGRY MOBS NOW YOU CRAZY LITTLE GIRL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Bill and Tom Kaulitz... who are so hot -swoons- (again Annie... I totally call Bill but you can have Tom hehe)

Claimer: I own this plot and the original characters who I LOVE. Sorrow is my favourite :)... uh oh... my other characters are jealous now... guys come one... I was just kidding... oh ouch... stop it!........ All The Other Original Characters: we are the best... a hundred times better than Sorrow... :P

Sorrow: Guys? Really... come on... ouch... hey! That wasn't very nice!

The All Mighty Writer: Alright break it up! Don't make me make you do something embarrassing in the next chapter!

Anyways... read on... you'll understand why you should blame Annie soon enough.

**Chapter 22**

**(Max's POV)**

"Fang!" I shouted when I realized my two brothers had both passed out. I punched an Eraser, hard, in the gut before delivering a well placed blow to the head. The Eraser went down and I moved closer to Nudge to protect them.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Sorrow got stabbed, then Fang got stabbed too, and then the two passed out," Nudge said, slamming her fist into an Eraser.

I did a quick 360 to make sure the others were okay. Iggy and Shadow were fighting back to back and she hadn't realized her brothers were both unconscious. Angel was untouchable and Gazzy was doing fine.

After what seemed like an eternity of fighting Erasers, I heard Shadow let out a scream. I turned to see if she was okay, she was looking at her brothers, her eyes wide with fear.

Iggy turned to see what she was looking at and he took her hand. He immediately seemed to crumple. He let go and jumped back. The lights flickered and I could see the anger and pain in her eyes. Shadow's hands turned to fists and an Eraser tried to grab her. He immediately fell to the ground and writhed as if in pain. She started to walk towards us.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Never, in all my years, did I feel my control slip like this. I was sucking the energy from everything, the air, the light, anything that touched me. I walked over to my brothers and rolled Fang off Sorrow. I could feel the fear coming off me. I hoped they weren't seriously hurt. I looked at Sorrow—my little brother. I placed my hands on his wound and he suddenly took in a big shuddering breath.

I pushed all the energy I could into him. I could see the colour going back into his cheeks and he twitched. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me in confusion, "Shadow? What happened?" he croaked in confusion.

I smiled at him, "I gave you energy," I said and lifted his shirt to see that the wound had already scabbed over. It wasn't fully healed, but it looked like would be fine. "Stay still, I don't want you to break the scab," I said and moved to Fang.

Once again I sucked everything from the air. I could feel eyes on my back, but the fight continued without me.

I lifted Fang's shirt to find the wound. I placed my hands on it and gave it everything I had. I didn't have all the energy I'd saved up from before, I had to do this using my own energy. I let out an uneven breath as I forced everything into Fang.

I was growing weak as his body went into overdrive to heal him. Fang groaned as I put all the energy into him. I was starting to feel dizzy as I put my energy into Fang. Finally, I gasped, it hurt to put all this energy, most of it from myself, into him.

My arms buckled and I let my body fall of the left, I needed rest. I heard Sorrow shout my name, but I had more no energy, no more life to give him. I didn't have any to spare for myself. I looked at Fang, he was breathing deeply, and the wound in his side partially scabbed over.

I leaned over and pressed my hand to his side and give him the last of it. The last of the strength and energy I had left. After that, I let go, he would be okay. I lay where I was and closed my eyes. This had to be the end; I had no more energy or life left. How could I possibly live on from this?

My last hope was that my brothers would live on, despite me, that Jade would grow up and be a beautiful, caring, loving girl. I prayed that Iggy would be okay and that my family would be able to live on.

And with that last hope, I let the darkness surround me.

**(Fang's POV)**

My side ached, but the pain was dulled. I felt energetic, like I could run a mile. What was going on?

I looked and saw Shadow lying on the ground near me, and that scared me, because I knew what she must have done.

I sat up quickly, my side exploded in pain, and I ignored it. _Pain, what happened?_ I asked him.

**She used all her energy to save Sorrow and you and she has none for herself now,** Pain said and I nodded.

"Mrs. Martinez!" I called and she ran over.

"Oh no," she said and paused for a second before looking at me. "I'll be right back. Try to wake her up," she said before standing and rushing off.

Mom was with me suddenly, "What happened?" she asked me.

"She gave Sorrow and me all her energy," I said grabbing Shadow's hand. I instantly felt like I was being drained. After a few moments I cried out in pain, my side was burning again.

I pressed my hand to my side and I could feel blood seep through my fingers, but not much.

I realized that the Erasers were leaving and Nudge ran to Sorrow's side. The rest of them ran over to us.

Iggy pulled my hand from Shadow's and took it in his own. I could see the pain on his face as he watched my sister and his wife. Jade was crying loudly and my dad was bouncing her in his arms and whispering softly to her, worry in his brown eyes.

Mrs. Martinez returned and felt her pulse. "Its low… way too low," she whispered to herself.

I saw tears in Iggy's eyes and I placed a hand on his shoulder. I felt instantly drained as well. Mrs. Martinez looked at Iggy's hand, seemed to debate telling him to remove it, but didn't.

Eventually Iggy took his hand from Shadow's and only just managed to keep himself upright. "Shadow, please… you can't leave me now," he whispered, his eyes full of tears.

I gripped his shoulder as Mrs. Martinez worked. Very suddenly she looked alarmed and started to perform CPR. "Someone call an ambulance… now!" She yelled and Henry flipped open his phone, dialled and began to talk quickly into it.

I felt tears in my eyes as I watched Mrs. Martinez continue this as we waited for the ambulance. I slid my hand down to hold onto my brother-in-laws'.

I watched as tears fell from his eyes and red lights shined and loud sirens sounded around us. I could see the lights on his cheek and the EMT guys ran in to help Shadow. Mrs. Martinez went with them.

The rest of us hurried to the hospital. Iggy, Jade, Max, Sorrow and I were in Henry's car. Iggy held onto his daughter the whole time. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and I could see the fear in them. She didn't have a clue what was happening, but she could see the pain on our faces.

Iggy rocked her gently in his arms, "It'll be okay baby, your mommy will be okay," he whispered kissing her forehead.

She cooed and touched his nose. She gripped it and shook it slightly. A small smile spread across his face, but other than that, he was silent.

Sorrow leaned onto my shoulder. The three of us were in the back, Max and Henry in the front. I could feel Sorrow shaking in sobs. He didn't want his sister to die, for him, for anyone. I put an arm around him and squeezed his shoulder.

The car was completely silent after that, except for Jade who made the occasional noise. When we got to the hospital we went right in. The other car had arrived earlier and they said that the doctors were working to try and keep her alive.

I think that broke Iggy more than anything. Nudge ran over to Sorrow and hugged him hard. The two went off to comfort each other. Max went to comfort the little kids. I stuck with Iggy and Jade.

I think everyone knew that Shadow meant the most to Iggy and me, so they left us alone to comfort each other. Iggy held his little daughter for a long time before he started silently crying, "What am I going to do if she dies, Fang? I can't take care of Jade all by myself."

I put my arm around Iggy's shoulders. "At the expense of sounding like Shadow, I'll state the obvious. One, you won't be alone. You've got me, and Max, and the flock and my parents and Max's mom. Two, if she dies," I could hardly get the word out of my mouth. I had practically choked on it. "We'll get through it, together, as a family. She's my sister, your wife… Jade's mom… we'll get through it… we have to."

Iggy sniffled and looked down at his daughter, "Ya, we'll get through it, if only for Jade…."

I nodded and we were silent for a while. A nurse came around the corner and looked at all of us. She had a sad expression on her face. She went over to my mom and I felt like someone dropped a brick in my stomach. My mom suddenly burst into tears and I felt tears of my own.

My dad put on a brave face and whispered something to the nurse.

Iggy had seen the nurse and he was silently crying, holding his daughter close. "Mr. Griffiths?" The nurse asked and he looked up. "I'm so sorry… would you like to see your wife?" she asked with a pained look.

Tears welled and fell from his eyes, he nodded, "I'm not sure if Jade should see her mom like that… will you look after her while I go?" he asked me.

I nodded, "I'll always look after my niece," I told him. I felt like I should tell him that. I was her guardian angel of sorts. Nothing would ever happen to her on my watch. Now I realized she did have a guardian angel, her mom. Shadow would now be silently watching her daughter, always.

Iggy handed Jade to me and I sat with the little girl as Iggy got up and left.

I looked down at the girl, "Do you understand what happened?" I whispered to her. "Do you realize she's never coming back?" I whispered. "I hope you don't… but I guess you'll realize it sooner or later." I felt tears in my eyes and she suddenly started crying. "Oh Jade… don't cry… your mommy is safe now…. She's never been so safe in all her life…. She's safe and she's probably happy. She's looking down on you now… keeping you safe… just like me," I whispered, holding her close and her cries quieted a little. "I'll keep you safe… your daddy and I will keep you safe… always," I whispered rocking her a little.

**I'm so sorry Fang… but she truly is safe…. She's guaranteed a passage to heaven… or whatever you want to call it,** Pain said.

_I know, I know, but still… I still won't see her again till I die won't I?_ There was silence. _Won't I? Pain?_

I was immediately suspicious of that silence, but I kept it to myself. There was no need to make a big deal out of something that will most likely be nothing.

After a few minutes Iggy returned, his eyes ringed in red and he took Jade from my arms, hugging her close. He looked at me, "Um… if you want you can go…."

I nodded and stood up, as I walked over to the nurse Sorrow stood and ran over. I put my arm around his shoulders and said to the nurse, "Can we go see our sister?"

The nurse nodded. "Okay, follow me," she said and led us down the hall.

We walked into a room and I looked at the bed, there lay my sister, and if I didn't know better I'd say she was asleep.

Sorrow ran over to her and stood beside her, his eyes filled with tears and they fell as he suddenly burst into sobs. He leaned down near her ear, as if she could hear him, and whispered into it. I wasn't sure what he was saying, but I let him say what he wanted to say.

After he stood up and backed up, he looked at me and said, "I'll… I'll leave you alone with her for a while," he said and left the room.

I walked over to my sister. I took her hand; it was freezing cold, dead. I let out a shaky breath, "I'm going to miss you Shadow. I'm going to miss your smile… your laugh… your cooking," I laughed lightly and I felt tears on my cheeks. I didn't wipe them away, I wasn't ashamed of them. "I'll even miss your lame jokes and crappy TV channel choices… your nagging and complaining about how protective I am." I shook my head as I smiled at my sister, "You're such a silly girl… you're way more important than I am…. Why did you do it? Why'd you save me? I understand saving Sorrow… but me? Why me? Why did you do it?" I cried, "They can live without me… we can't live without you… God… why'd you do such a stupid thing," I whispered. I shook my head, "Why'd you have to save me… I'm supposed to save you… not the other way around…." I whispered.

"Everyone needs to be saved at one point or another Fang… I wasn't about to let you and Sorrow die," Her voice made me stiffen. It was right behind me.

I turned slightly, afraid of what I'd find. I stared at the person there. The girl standing there was wearing a black halter top dress that went to her knees and she had brown, almost black, hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was flawless and she was beautiful. She smiled at me, she literally glowed.

"Shadow," I whispered, my eyes filled with tears. I ran over to her quickly, I had to make sure she was real.

I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same. I hugged her tightly. "Oh my God, what? How?" I asked blankly.

She smiled slightly, "I'm… Fang… I'm still… dead…. I'm just… an angel now…" she said, smiling a little. "A real one," she added. "We're all angels… but you guys… lack the holiness and whatnot," she said, smiling.

I shook my head, "So… are you back… forever?" I asked her, hoping she was.

Her smiled dropped, "Not really…" she said, her eyes tearing up. "I have… missions to do… but I will be around… whenever you need me… whenever Iggy need me…. I'll show up then… but otherwise… I have to save people."

"Save who exactly?" I asked, frowning.

"Well… I'm the Angel of Life and Love… it depends on the person, but I have to help them, which reminds me…" she said and suddenly was holding an envelope. "There is something you need to know…."

I took it from her, "What is it?"

She smiled slightly, "Well, you're the Angel of Pain and Death…" She paused for a second, probably seeing if I was getting it. "You're basically the grim reaper."

I felt like she had slapped me…. I was completely shocked. "What do you mean? Do I have to walk around with a scythe and black cloak now and kill people?" I asked feeling confused.

She laughed, "No, of course not… I just thought you should know… that envelope will tell you the location of your weapon."

I gave her a cautious look, "It's not a scythe is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, "No, it's a sword that can cut through just about anything, I thought you'd want to play with it a little… you know… take out a few Erasers with it."

"You know, I can't exactly walk around with a sword all the time. Last time I checked they are quiet heavy. Plus I think it's like… against the law," I said with a smile. I was so happy she was here, even if it was only for a little while.

"It's a good thing that it's weightless and become invisible then," she said smiling in triumph.

I stared at her, "You're joking."

"Well it does that for you… if anyone else picks it up it will become visible and heavy… and that's the beauty of miracles," she said grinning. She paused for a moment, "I thought you should know my Will is hidden in my sock drawer…. It's got a letter from me to each of you," she said, suddenly serious.

I nodded, I hugged her again, "Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem, oh and you are the first… human I guess that I'm going help," she said pulling away slightly.

I raised an eyebrow at her, help with what?

She held out her hand and there was suddenly a velvet box on it. "I know it's not much, but I figured since its Max she'll love it anyways," Shadow said as I picked up the little box.

I opened it slowly. Inside was a thin gold band, and on top of it was a tiny square diamond. I looked at Shadow, "I can't accept this… I mean… jeez Shadow…" I said and ran my left hand through my hair.

"Yes, you can, you take this," she said and put her hand around my right hand which was holding the box. "And you give it to her…." she said looking me in the eyes. "Fang, I know you… even though you love her… you'll never get around to buying a ring and all that…. You just need a little push," she said smiling.

I swallowed and looked at the box, I nodded. I probably wouldn't ever get around to it…. Plus I would have to deal with Shadow's funeral so I wouldn't have any time.

I slipped the box into my pocket and she smiled, "Okay… well… I'm planning on surprising the crap out of Iggy at home… so I'll see you then," she said and kissed my cheek.

"Wait," I said and looked at her. She waited patiently for me to talk. "How did you know? You wrote a Will, and you wrote letters to us…. How did you know you were going to die?" I asked her.

She sighed and seemed to deflate slightly, "I had a dream a couple nights ago… it was of a fight…. It was the fight that happened today. Today I am supposed to die. One way or another, there is no escaping it. In the dream I saw several different ways I was going to die. I decided I didn't want to be shot or stabbed or any of that… I chose to die the one way that I found meaningful. I chose to die for you." she said looking me in the eyes. I hugged her tightly.

I felt tears in my eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"You would have tried to stop it… and you couldn't have," she whispered hugging me back. "Now, come on, you have to go home… I want to see Iggy and I can't very well go out to the waiting room," she said and I smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you at home then," I whispered and she nodded. I turned and looked at her body, I looked back and she was gone.

I swallowed and looked at the envelope in my hand. I folded it and put it in my pocket and headed into the hall.

Sorrow was waiting in the hall, he didn't remark on how long I'd taken, but he gave me a weird look. I wondered why for a while, but then I realized he was probably reading my emotions, and right now I was kind of excited to see the others freak out.

We went back to the waiting room and we all went home. Iggy looked like he was starting to cope a little, rocking his daughter as she fell asleep.

When we arrived at home I was silent. I didn't want to say anything, but I was waiting, very impatiently.

We all sat at the kitchen table, completely silent. Even Henry was there, looking sad on our behalf.

I heard a crash upstairs and a familiar voice swore. A smile crept onto my face and I snorted when I heard her upstairs. "Damn it…" she cursed under breath. "Sorry, sorry, I know… angels don't swear," I heard her grumble.

I was resisting the urge to burst out into laughter. Everyone was looking at the stairs in confusion. Suddenly Shadow bound down the stairs in the same black dress, "Shit… oh… shoot, I totally didn't say that," she said throwing her hands out, "Jade, you did not hear that," she said sternly looking at her sleeping daughter. "Aw, come on, I show up, I'm freaking the crap out of you all and my daughter's asleep?" she asked and looked at the ceiling, "Not cutting me any slack are you?" she asked the ceiling, shaking her head.

I looked at my family who was staring at her. Iggy looked like he might cry; I swear all their eyes were going to fall out. "Hey Shadow, did you break anything?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Shut it Fang, you're just lucky I gave you a forewarning or you would look like them," she said, wagging a finger at me.

Everyone looked at me, "You knew? You knew she was alive and you didn't tell anyone?" Iggy asked staring at me. I could see the hurt and annoyance in his eyes.

"Um… Ig, sorry… I'm still dead," Shadow said, "I'm an angel now…." she said, smiling angelically. Iggy looked at her in surprise.

Angel giggled, "Cool."

"I know, right?" she said grinning. "Look, I'm so sorry, but I don't have a whole lot of time to explain this… but I'm an angel and I'll be around… but I got to go soon. I have missions and stuff," Shadow said looking around anxiously, like if she didn't leave soon she'd be in trouble.

Suddenly everyone was leaping from their chairs and going over to hug her. "Oh you guys," she said, "Group hug!" she shouted. I chuckled and shook my head.

Henry looked at me in confusion, "The flock are earth born angels, we're basically angels, but… we're living mortal lives…. It's kind of confusing, but," I shrugged, "so is the rest of our lives."

"Um, Iggy, can I talk to you upstairs, alone, sorry guys," Shadow said sheepishly.

Iggy nodded quickly and he handed Max Jade before following his wife upstairs.

**(Iggy's POV)**

Today was a whirlwind of emotions. I was so upset about losing Shadow, and now she was back… but like angelified.

We walked to our room and as soon as we entered the room and closed the door she quickly kissed me. "God, I'm going to miss you so much," she said, her eyes full of tears. "I wish I could stay here… or that you could come with me… but you're needed here…." She hugged me tightly. "I'll always love you Ig."

I held her in my arms, she still fit in them perfectly, "I love you too Shadow," I whispered, "I'm going to miss you… I don't know if I can do this… I don't know if I can take care of Jade all by myself…." I felt tears in my eyes. I was so worried about that. How was I going to raise her without her mother?

"Oh Iggy, I'll never be far. If you really need me I'll be here to help, I swear. She's my daughter too, silly, I want to be here to see her grow up, but at least she's got you… and urgh, Fang, god knows how protective he's going to be…" Shadow said and snorted. "And he's not even her father… good lord I pray for his kids… if he ever has any…."

I laughed, she sounded the same. "Ya well, maybe one day." I pulled away from her and nodded, "Well," I took a deep breath, "Maybe you'll come by whenever you're not busy? And whenever I need you…." I said hopefully.

She smiled, "Ya, whenever I can, I'll be here…." She suddenly laughed, "You should have seen their faces up there when I arrived…. I swear half the angels don't like me," She said and I could see the happy grin on her face, but her eyes showed her sadness. Shadow didn't like it when people didn't like her. She suddenly laughed, "They tried to get me to wear a white dress," She sniggered. "I told them the only time I wore a white dress was at my wedding, and I wasn't ever going to wear another one."

I shook my head, "You're a nut…" I sighed, "Alright, well… go save the world one… what is your mission anyways?" I asked her with a frown.

"At the moment I'm supposed to be watching over the life of a premature newborn girl. Carol Green, to be exact, and I _am_ watching over her…. I'm just not there to watch her, which is why I can be here, but I really should visit her," she said and smiled, she kissed my lips. "I'll be around…" she whispered and I nodded. "Now close your eyes so I can mysteriously disappear, its so fun." she said, giggling.

I chuckled, kissed her lightly on the lips and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them she was gone. I sighed and headed back downstairs. I would be okay, we would be okay. Shadow was dead, but the beautiful thing about being an angel was that she could show up any time. I would be okay… it would hurt, like it hurt now, when she was gone, but I knew she'd be back. She'd always come back to me. That thought made me smile.

A/N: Okay... everyone... PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORKS! No... wait! Keep away from me! AH! -runs from angry mob-

-When I am safely away- Alright... remember... if there is an angry mob out there (and I mean _you_... I know exactly who you are... I see you... don't think I don't... I see your angry faces... just calm down for a moment!) Remember... it's all Annie's fault! (by the way... I'm supposed to tell all of you to review and tell me what you think about this chapter and it's _events_ if you know what I mean -winkwinknudgenudge- because my friend actually wants to know what you all thought of that lol)

Hope you enjoyed that... :) REVIEW!


	23. A Lot Can Happen In A Year

Okay, one of my reviews gave me kind of a good idea, I think a little unintentionally actually. I know you probably won't understand how I got this from you LovelyNBlue, but that's just how my mind works. Plus this chapter is dedicated to you, because you helped me snap out of it and get back on track. Thanks for the idea and the much needed virtual kick in the butt, LovelyNBlue.

This chapter is also dedicated to my best friends (you know who you are, you currently invisible peoples lurking out there in the World Wide Web. I'll see you at school :D) who, also unintentionally, helped me get over some stuff that I don't even think you realized hurt as much as it did.

I'm really sorry about the wait. I was having a rough couple of months. I started going out with this guy and he took up a lot of my time because we were in the 'crazy new bf/gf stage' and then he broke up with me so I took a few days to reign in all the emotions. (Thanks buds again, you might not know how to help, but you did a pretty good job anyways)

Expect there to be a lot of pain though. That's all I'm going say.

Other than that, my computer crashed and I only got a new comp two weeks ago and it took a little time to get all my stuff from the old computer.

Okay, I'll quit stalling and let you read the chapter.

This hasn't been beta'd yet, but it's pretty much good I think, but do tell me if there is any mistakes then I'll go back and fix it.

Happy reading.

**Chapter 23**

**(Fang's POV)**

_-One year later-_

I leaned over the car engine with a rag and cleaned it off a little before straightening out and slamming down the hood. A glance at the clock told me it was quarter to four. I sighed as the front door to the small mechanics shop clanged open.

"Cole?" Sorrow's familiar voice filled the air and I sighed again.

"In here," I called softly by the rack with all the tools and began putting them away in the right places.

"Hey Fang," Sorrow said equally as soft as I had as he entered the back part of the shop. He dropped his school bag and went over to me. "How's it going?" He asked looking over the shop what I assumed he thought was subtly.

"I'm pretty much done for the day. All there is left is those two over there," I whispered mindful that I had to be quiet.

He nodded, "And Jade? How's she been today?" Sorrow asked almost silently as his eyes rested on his sleeping niece.

I smiled just a little. My little niece lay curled in her little stroller that people put toddlers in. She spent most of the day sleeping or watching me work, but quite often she'd cry or having some other problem and I'd have to take deal with it.

I'd run this shop for about a year all by myself. Sorrow came and did tune ups and whatnot after school on most days at four, well he was supposed to show up at four. Lately he's been showing up earlier and earlier. Iggy has been working too much to take care of Jade and we can't afford to send her to day care.

I could still hear all the arguments we got into about the whole child care thing. He thought he should quit and look after her. I kept telling him that it wasn't a big deal, that I could do it just fine. He also mentioned that having a baby hang around a mechanics shop probably wasn't a good idea, and I hated that I couldn't really argue with that.

"She's been just fine, as usual," I said with a yawn.

"Fang, look, how about you take off early? I'll deal with everything here and then come home and no one will be the wiser, okay?" Sorrow said avoiding eye contact with me.

I paused and frowned, "Why?" I asked feeling slightly annoyed. Sorrow was always asking me if I wanted to take off early and coming early to help and all sorts of stuff that just annoyed me to no end.

Sorrow shrugged, "Max said she wanted to talk to you and that it was really important," he said trying to sound like it was no big deal.

Which meant it was something huge. I know Max well enough to know that if she wanted to speak to me about something not that important she would just say it. Clearly there was something important she wanted to tell me and she didn't want the others around to hear it.

I glanced down at the ring on my hand. I remembered that day so clearly, the day she slid my ring into place and I slid hers into place. It had been a sunny summer day only four months ago and the cherry blossoms were falling all around us on that windy morning. I wore a black t-shirt and jeans and she wore a simple white dress that fit her perfectly anyways. Her hair fell in cascades of beautiful wavy curls, and I didn't hear a word the priest said and the only words that ever left my mouth were 'I do' because I was struck dumb by her beauty.

The only people that were at our wedding were our family and we forced them to wear casual clothing. Even Shadow was there and she was probably the most dressed up out of all of us in her black halter top dress, but no one seemed to mind because that was the only thing she could wear in the first place.

I smiled as I was brought out of my reverie and nodded, "Okay," I sighed and put down the rag I was using to rub oil off my fingers. "Okay," I said in defeat. "I'll see you when I get home," I answered.

"Are you going to take Jade?" Sorrow asked and I nodded as I walked over to her.

I pulled the brake off on the stroller and left the shop. I probably looked like an idiot pushing Jade down the street, what with my grubby mechanic clothes and whatnot and her pink stroller and clothes, but I didn't care. I'd do anything for that little girl. I walked home at a leisurely pace and Jade flapped her arms whenever she saw a bird. I smiled at that, she always did that when she saw birds or saw us flying. Except now when she was in the back yard or around the house, when she saw birds or us flying she'd flap her wings and her arms at the same time. That's why we didn't cut holes for her wings in her clothes yet, who knows when she'd suddenly fling them out for the whole world to see, although it's quite adorable to watch her attempt to fly with her little chicken wings, but we'd rather her not end up in a cage for the rest of her life.

As I pushed her along, I thought of how I'd grown up in just the last couple years alone. I sighed, _and I thought I was grown up when I was 14_, I thought with a shake of my head. I didn't know what it was like to have to pay bills and support a family through money back then. Sure, I knew how to survive on nothing, but in the normal world? Yeah, sure, I'd like to see my 14-year-old self try to pull that off.

Upon arriving at home I opened the back door and was greeted by a loud and hyper Nudge. "Hi Fang, you're home early. How's it going? Sorrow said that we should leave Max alone, but she's upstairs and she seems really freaked out and Iggy said he'd be home early, and Sorrow took off to find you. Did he find you? School was so crazy. Mr. Benton had an uber creepy substitute who was such a loser. He kept asking all these weird questions to us and like it was so weird and you won't believe the kid Sorrow punched out after school. He was such a bully and so mean to this girl who did absolutely nothing!-"

"Nudge," I said in a warning voice. "Can we talk about this later? I need to see Max." Truthfully I was worried about the stuff she was talking about, but I needed to see Max first and then I'd deal with the rest.

She chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry, I'll let you get to that. Hello Jade, do you want to play with Angel and me?" She asked as she picked up the baby. She grinned at Jade as the two left the room.

I shook my head as I watched her leave. I did not know understand how Sorrow could deal with all her yapping. I brushed off that thought as I bound up the stairs towards the room Max and I shared. Our parents finally gave in and allowed Max and I to share a room because of all the whining Gazzy and Sorrow did about the lack of space and all the complaining Max and I did about us being married and not allowed to share a room.

I knocked softly on the door and called Max's name softly. I heard footsteps and the door opened suddenly and a certain brown haired girl practically tackled me in a hug. I hugged her back, gently picking her up and walking into the room, closing the door with my foot. I sighed and set her on the bed, crouching down so I could see her face; I used my thumbs to brush away a tear or two.

"Max, what's wrong?" I asked her my eyebrows frowning in worry.

"Fang... I... we... oh...," I was really starting to worry. I'd never seen Max so dazed or shocked in my whole life. She was shaking as if she was shivering as I gently held her.

"Max, please, what's going on?" I practically begged her to just tell me.

"Fang, I don't know what we're going to do. I... I... oh my god," Max's eyes filled with tears but none of them fell. "You're going to hate me, I know you are."

"Max," I felt as if my heart was breaking, I quickly grabbed her in a hug. Holding her close to me I whispered, "Max, I could never hate you."

"Fang, I'm... I'm pregnant," Max whispered, her voice holding a whole new level of fear, surprise and worry.

I swallowed, I was so confused. "Um... what's the problem with that?" I whispered in her ear. I wasn't aware that Max didn't want kids, I thought she did, and it was obvious to everyone I wanted kids. I spent so much time with and around Jade that there had to be something wrong with you not to see it. Then again, there was quite a bit that could be, and probably was, wrong with Max....

Max pulled away sharply, "Fang, you know what this means for the baby, don't you? It'll be exactly like Jade and you'll be so stressed and have to work so hard and...," Max broke off closing her eyes momentarily. "How can we protect a baby and keep this family alive?" Max asked me, pain in her eyes.

Now I got it, Max was afraid her child would end up in the school, or somewhere like it, or that we wouldn't be able to support the child. I held her face in my hands. "Max, I will go to the end of the world for this child... I'll go to the end of the world for you. You know that, so why are you so afraid? Don't you know what I won't let anything happen to either of you?"

"I know that Fang, but I haven't forgotten what Wisdom told me either. You'll die protecting someone, you'll die for someone... and I won't let that person be me or this child," Max said her eyes full of tears.

"Max, you can't control fate, you know that," I whispered my throat closing slightly at the thought of Shadow and her death. My sister showed up frequently, but not enough for me not to miss her. If she had been alive, she would have been here next to Max the every step of the way in finding out if she was pregnant, and for all I know maybe she had, but as far as I knew, she hadn't, and it hurt me to think that Max went through all this alone. Although, when has Max been through anything that she had someone to really lean on.

Max just shook her head and hugged me tightly, "I love you Fang. I love you too much to let you go."

I closed my eyes, "I won't let you stop me from helping."

"I never said I would, but please, I can't lose you," Max whispered sounding almost desperate.

"Don't worry Max," I whispered hugging her back, "You won't ever lose me." I basked in the warmth that was Max. Despite what Max said, I already knew that I would do anything and everything for her and the child in her.

That night I groaned as I lay down to sleep, Max curled up to my side and I could feel the smile on her lips as she pressed them against my bare chest. We told them at dinner, and everyone was very happy for us. They didn't even think of the bad things that could come out of this and I was glad for that. It made Max so happy and I was thankful for that. I could recall perfectly the shock that quickly turned to joy on my mother and father's faces. Ms. Martinez hugged Max tighter than I'd ever seen and the flock practically tackled us in hugs. Well, all of the flock except for Iggy who smirked at me with his arms crossed over his chest until the two of us ended up wrestling in the living room, which resulted in my mom having to pull us apart.

I smiled at the memory and that might have been why the newest wave of pain that shot like a bullet through my mind and made every muscle in my body seize up at once hurt about ten times worse than normal. I gritted my teeth together and, although I tried to stop it, the tiniest whimper escaped my tightly closed lips.

Max was instantly awake, although she might not have ever been asleep, but lately whenever Pain did this to me, which he, thankfully, only did at night in the company of Max, she was always instantly with me at my side. She hugged me softly to her chest and rocked us, whispering words of encouragement and promises that it would be over soon. I was always thankful for that, but I knew these things could last up to three hours.

Thankfully the pain lessened after an hour, and my face was coated with sweat and tears. I groaned softly and Max kissed my hair as all the muscles cautiously relaxed. **I'm sorry Fang**, Pain whispered in my head.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," I whispered too tired to say it in my head. Max shook her head; I knew she didn't feel the same way.

"Fang?" a soft voice rang through the night that I hadn't heard in what felt to me like years.

"Shadow?" I croaked, Max let go of me to sit up and hug the faintly glowing, even in the night, dark haired girl in a black halter top dress.

"How'd it go?" Shadow whispered to Max. "Did they take it alright?" Shadow asked and she glanced at me, her eyes bright even in the dark silently told me that she had indeed been with Max every step of the way. I smiled thankfully at her as Max told her about telling the family. "Sorry I couldn't be there, I had to talk with some people." She said a brilliant smile on her face, "I was able to convince them to let me say here for the next nine months." The smile on her face brightened when Max jumped up and hugged her excitedly.

"That's awesome... but... why nine months?" She asked with a frown. "That... that doesn't make sense... yours wasn't that long."

Shadow shrugged, "I didn't argue with it, I just took the time," she said nonchalant, but I knew my sister. My eyes tightened a little, she was hiding something. I was sure of it.

Max grinned and sighed, "Well we better get back to sleep. That is unless you have something else to tell us?" Max asked half expectantly.

Shadow shifted feet a little, it was subtle enough that if I wasn't her brother and if Max couldn't spot nervous traits from a mile away it would have gone unnoticed.

"Um, yeah, I just need to talk to Fang for a second, could you um... maybe go get Iggy or something?" Shadow asked looking awkward. "It'll only take a minute," she promised.

Max nodded, "Sure," she said as if it was no big deal, but I knew she was curious and worried now.

As soon as Max left the room Shadow walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. I closed my eyes for a moment, I was so tired, but I smiled a little when Shadow brushed away my sweaty hair from my eyes. "Fang, please, I need to tell you something important," Shadow whispered and I could hear the fear and worry in her voice.

I opened my eyes and sighed, "What is it?" I asked worried as well now.

"Fang, the school is going to come after Max... and the child, and I want you to be prepared, that's all," Shadow whispered looking tense.

I nodded, "I figured, but it's not like we can't fight them back," I said with a shrug.

"True, but Fang... didn't you ever read the letter I gave you?" Shadow asked searching my eyes for something.

"What?" I asked after clearing my throat, "What letter? When?" I frowned in confusion, what on earth was she talking about?

Shadow sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you to actually _read_ it," she muttered looking annoyed. "Okay, well when you remember what the letter is, read it, and then do what it says, because there is no way we can protect Max and Jade and... your child without you reading the stupid letter," She hissed.

I frowned at her, "What?" I asked feeling completely lost.

She groaned, "Never mind, I'll tell you in the morning." She petted my black locks for a moment, "How's the pain?" she asked gently.

"It's okay," I murmured, half asleep.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep," she sighed, still playing with my hair. It was kind of soothing and the motion was gently lulling me to sleep.

That night my dreams were plagued with the screams of people in agony. The echoing pleas of mercy weren't to their tormentors though, they were to me. They screamed, pleaded and cried for mercy, for forgiveness, for me to lessen their pain just a little teeny tiny bit.

And I couldn't give it to them. No matter how loud I screamed in return, no matter how hard I cried, no matter how much blood I would have spilt to get them to _stop screaming_, the screaming carried on as if all I did was cast aside as nothing.

**You can't help them, Fang,** Pain's voice echoed in the abyss of my mind. **Not without the letter. Not without understanding fully.**

_What letter!_ I cried into the nothingness. _There wasn't ever a letter!_

**Think Fang!** Pain's voice burned my nerves and I screamed in harmony with the others screaming in my head. **Think back a year!**

Before I could comprehend what he was trying to tell me a memory started flashing in front of my eyes at a speed that made me feel ill. I could make out a river of black, there was a glint of something suddenly shining, but only for a moment, and a white envelope clutched in the hand of a faceless person.

The scene flowed too fast for me to see clearly. The colours swirled sickeningly together and I couldn't focus on anything because it was hardly there at all in the first place.

**Think about it... Death**, Pain seemed to whisper in my ear.

The world flooded back to not even a second later and I stared up at the ceiling in shock.

_The letter... where was the letter,_ I thought as I rolled over to stare at the floor. Sunlight crept along the floor until it was nearly touching the bed when I heard Max's cute gentle yawn.

"Fang?" Max whispered wrapping her arm around my torso from behind, "Are you awake?"

"Mmhmm," I answered rolling over to face her. I kissed her lips softly, "Good morning," I mumbled.

She smiled at me sleepily. "I love waking up to see you," she murmured before her face turned abruptly red. "Oh man, you totally weren't meant to hear that." I didn't mind, my heart was soaring at those words.

I chuckled. "It's okay," I whispered lovingly, kissing her lips again. "I love waking up to you too," I said with a smile.

She grinned and laid her head on my chest. She yawned, "We should get up soon," she muttered, "It's almost 9...."

"It's almost 9!" I sat bolt upright and jumped out of bed, I pretty much ran to the closet and yanked on a pair of jeans over my boxers and went to the cabinet to hunt down a t-shirt.

"Whoa, Fang," Max yawned, "What's going on?" She asked blinking tiredly.

"I... have to... go to work," I said distractedly as I searched for a shirt. Today was my day off but I needed to go in for a meeting with my two bosses, Henry and Mark. I pulled on a black shirt and ran back to bed. I kissed Max again, "I'm sorry, I got to go, but I'll be back as soon as possible," I promised.

"Fang, but... I thought this was your day off," Max said her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"I know, but it's just a quick meeting," I said hastily pulling on a pair of mismatched socks. "I'll be back in an hour at the most." I added quickly. I kissed her again, longer this time, my hand resting gently on her cheek. I glanced at my watch, "Ah! Jeez, I got to go!" I shouted suddenly making my wife jump in surprise and I sprinted out the door. I almost ran right into Angel, Sorrow, Iggy and my dad on the way out the door that morning. I jumped on my bike, knowing I'd get there a heck of a lot faster that way than by any other way, excluding flying, and sped off towards work.

After the most boring meeting on the planet, in which Mark endlessly insulted me in attempt to make me lose my temper, which I am proud to say I never did, and I listened to them talk about budgets, which had nothing really to do with me and was as boring as having a math class for two days straight without stopping, and I informed them about what parts and tools I needed, which, I have to admit, I kind of liked, because we were starting to run low on some things, I headed back home.

**Fang, now that you're done with the whole work freak out...**, Pain said in my head, the usual insistent throbbing starting up in my right temple as Pain started talking to me. It always did that now, and lately it's been wavering between searing pain and slight twinge, at the moment it was leaning towards the searing pain side of the scale.

_Urgh,_ I thought while I skilfully manoeuvred around a tight corner on my bike, _one, shut up while I'm trying to focus on not getting killed by a tree, two, what do you want now?_

**Well, do you remember the letter **_**now**_**?** Pain asked and I could almost hear the frustrated tone in the voice.

_Not entirely, I vaguely remember Shadow giving me a letter about something concerning death, but I have no idea where it is,_ I answered feeling in a slightly bad mood.

Pain sighed, **if only you weren't so forgetful all the time,** Pain practically grumbled half sarcastically, half honestly.

_Okay, you know what, be quiet. I'm trying to focus here_; I said glaring at the forest around me. Thankfully he shut his mouth and I was able to ride back home on peace.

Upon arriving at home I was met with an interesting sight. Max and Shadow were in the kitchen, sitting with Jade in her high chair and the sun was shining through the window and Max and Shadow were laughing, their heads thrown back with mirth.

I felt my heart tighten in my chest. She looked so beautiful, but I felt an unwelcome sense of dread, like something bad was about to happen.

I was right.


	24. The Letter

**OMGosh!!! Yeah, no, this is no miracle but might as well be. This is just me getting a handle of life. Guess what? I have 9 subjects this year (should only have 8) and 8 are academic subjects (should only have 5) yayyyy. -cries in anguish- lol**

**sorry for keeping you all on a cliffy forever.**

**disclaimer/claimer jazz. you know the drill.**

**happy reading!**

**Chapter 24**

**(Fang's POV)**

Six seconds.

I was inside a total of six whole seconds before they showed up. I didn't even really know who or what they were, but they had to be something straight from nightmares or hell itself, take your pick, either one was close enough for me.

The ten creatures looked like they were once normal Erasers; at least that's what I assumed, because they obviously had wolf genes in them. Now they had large black wings, bright red eyes, their mouths were dripping some sort of liquid that was black and I wasn't really interested in testing to see what it would do. Their teeth looked longer and even more vicious and sharper than I remembered. They were completely black except for their glowing red eyes.

I instantly stood in front of the others, a shield to protect Jade and Max, because I knew they were the reason these demons were here in the first place. They didn't speak, just jumped straight into the fight without warning. I was tossed aside like a rag doll by the first creature that charged forward. Clearly their strength was increased as well as their grotesque appearance.

Max's voice rang in my ears as she screamed my name but before I could get up to help a light so bright it temporarily blinded me burst forth from Shadow. Although blind, I jumped up and staggered towards Jade and unfortunately towards the light. I reached the small child, lifted her from her chair and held her to my chest. I buried my face in her small wispy hair as she trembled and whimpered.

I gently rocked her and eventually the bright light lessened and faltered before it seemed it was absorbed right back into Shadow. In its wake all that was left of the beasts were several piles of burnt ash and an unconscious Shadow that lay sprawled on the floor as if she had fainted.

"Shadow," Max cried as knelt down beside her body.

Shadow let out a raspy breath, "Oh God that hurt."

"Are you okay? What the heck was that!?" Max yelled franticly. I gently put my niece in her chair again and went over to kneel next to Max. I gently pulled her into my arms and I could feel her shaking slightly.

Shadow swallowed roughly and closed her eyes, "Pure light, anything that isn't… good, I guess you could say, is destroyed by it, but it's hard to conjure up and it's quite," Shadow paused to give a ragged cough that I winced at, "Quite painful, chances are I won't be able to do it for another three days at the least."

I frowned; my sister looked so broken lying on the floor. I opened my mouth to speak but my head suddenly exploded in pain. I clutched my head in surprise and screamed. Max gave a startled yelp but Shadow remained still, staring into space as if nothing happened. "Please Pain, he doesn't need this right now," my sister whispered.

I hardly heard her as I pressed my hands to my temples, I could hear terrified screams in my ears and I panted as I tried to get a grip on the pain. I whimpered as I felt arms around me and I realized that Max was rocking me gently in her arms.

Pain's voice was continuously apologizing in my ear and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. '_You have to read the letter, Fang, you have to read the letter,'_ Pain practically begged. It's the only way this will stop.

I screamed again as the pain got worse. I pushed against Max, slowly untangling myself from her arms and bolted up the stairs to our room. Max yelled my name and I could hear her running after me.

I could feel something wet and sticky on my face but I didn't care. I rubbed the back of my hand across my face as I ripped the drawers out in search for the letter. I was almost shocked to see my hand came back red, but I ignored it and continued searching. I was beginning to get frantic, if I didn't find this letter I was going to lose my mind.

The pain was nauseating, I couldn't think straight, I was almost ready to collapse from the pain. I didn't know how, but I could tell that no matter how painful this got I wasn't going to be able to get the peace of being unconscious. Every time I looked in a drawer or on a shelf or in a box and it wasn't there the pain increased, and then I screamed and half curled into a ball.

The bloody tears just kept falling from my eyes, making my vision speckle with red and I was so frustrated and angry and in pain I could do nothing but search and scream. My room was being torn apart and I wondered vaguely were Max went but the thought was quickly pushed from my mind.

Finally I collapsed to the ground in the corner crying and whimpering and occasionally screaming and yelling in pain. It wasn't here, I couldn't find it and I began rocking myself. The pain was unbearable; it was in my very bones. Everything ached and I just continued to cry and rock myself.

I looked around my room, it was a total mess, clothes and other objects were strewn about the room and many of my shelves and drawer's contents were just emptied out on the floor and I saw a few dislodged drawers on the floor. What broke my heart the most was by the door, softly crying with her legs up against her chest and her arms around her legs, was Max.

She was watching me with pained eyes, because she knew as she looked into my wild eyes full of agony that there was nothing she could do to ease my pain. I'd lost the letter, and she didn't have any better idea of where it was than I did.

I continued to rock myself, unable to speak or think clearly past the pain, I just whimpered and cried in the corner as I let go of any hope of getting it to stop.

**(Sorrow's POV)**

The second I walked into the house I dropped the floor in agony. My eyes squeezed shut in effort to not scream. I held my head in my hands and I heard Nudge drop her bag and crouch next to me. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked in a panic.

I gritted my teeth but took a deep breath and answered, "Max, Fang, upstairs. So much misery, hurts so much," I barley got out..

Nudge moved to get up but I reached out and snagged her shirt, "Wait," I whispered my eyes snapping wide open, but I didn't see Nudge, I saw something else entirely.

Fang was standing in my room stood holding a letter but I saw it as if I was watching it through a slightly blurry piece of glass. On the front it said his name in a fancy cursive that could only belong to my sister. He turned it over and was just about to open it when a voice in the distance shouted the name, "Cole!" and my brother looked up from the letter. He sighed and placed it on his bed, which was oddly in my room and he started to walk away. As he walked he bumped the bed and the letter slipped off and slid across the floor under my bed.

In an instant everything was back to normal and Nudge was holding me, staring into my eyes, fear clear in them.

'_Sorrow,_' Emotion's voice whispered as I heard an almost bloodcurdling scream from the rooms about, '_Hurry_.'

"Nudge, help me up," I gasped, "We need to get upstairs."

**(Max's POV)**

Have you ever watched a loved one lose their mind? That must be what I'm doing but there wasn't a thing I could do. Fang was rocking back and forth as he whimpered and occasionally screamed in pure agony.

I took a deep breath and worked on calming myself down. I needed to remain calm for the baby inside me. Shadow knelt down beside me and hugged me tight, "Breathe Max, breathe, it will be all okay. I promise, it'll be okay," she whispered as we clung to each other.

Sorrow burst into the room and fell to his knees, crying out in agony. In his hand was clutched a white envelope.

**(Sorrow's POV)**

I pushed myself up off the floor, seeing Fang so broken in the corner, rocking himself, was enough to get me up and moving towards him. I ran over to him, falling down in front of him and thrust the letter at him and his eyes locked on it, a crazy light in them. He practically ripped it from the air and opened it.

Instantly the pain was gone and as I watched him I became limp, I was so relieved that the pain was gone that I collapsed, unconscious in a second.

**(Fang's POV)**

My pain-free body was slowly relaxing and I unfolded the letter to read it. Sorrow was unconscious before me and I gently dragged my fingers through his hair in thanks as I opened the letter.

I noticed that there were two letters inside the envelope and one had a number one on it and the other had a number two. I read the one marked with a one.

_Dear Fang,_

_The world as you know is about to change, before you is a series of clues that will lead you to a place and in that place you will find a weapon that will save you and your family from death. The school will make new Erasers called Black Demons, or Demons for short, and these creatures are stronger, faster, and far more lethal than what you're used to and you will not be able to beat them._

_Listen to me, this is something you can only do by yourself, no other companions may come with you. Only your sister may appear to you at times but this is your challenge, your task. To save your wife and your family you must leave the night you read this and tell no one before you leave that you've gone and fly after the sun. From there read the second letter._

_Now before anyone else reads this you must burn this letter. No one must know where you are going or what you are doing. Do it once you've finished reading._

_Good luck and don't look back, this is for the best._

Scrawled underneath was, 'The Sheppard,' in fancy loopy cursive. I knew without doubt that I had to follow the orders, but I was worried and scared, to tell the truth. I didn't know how I would be able to leave, but I closed my eyes. I didn't even know who the Sheppard was but I knew I had to follow the orders. I looked for a lighter on the ground. I found one and lit the corners on fire, watching it burn. I only put out the fire when the letter was practically all but ash.

That seemed to snap Max and Shadow out of their daze. "What on earth are you doing?" Max yelled her eyes wide.

Shadow looked a little worried herself and I assumed I had a dead look on my face. "It was in the instructions." I said simply.

Max frowned, "What else was in the instructions?"

I swallowed and closed my eyes, "Can't tell you, it was also in the instructions." I answered feeling the agony in my heart. This was going to break Max and I didn't know how I was going to live with myself after this. "I'm sorry, but I must do all this by myself. I promise I would never, ever keep this from you if it wasn't against the rules." I stared into her eyes and she nodded looking at the ground, seeming to understand, "Come on, this is way too much stress for you, let's go to sleep," I said holding my hand out to her. She did take my hand, and she fell into my arms, letting me encircle her in a hug.

Shadow was looking at me through eyes full of suspicion. "I'll tend to Sorrow," she said warily and went over and picked him up.

I nodded, "Take good care of him, Shadow, I think he'll need it," I told her and she and I shared a long look.

"I will," she said "I'll take good care of him." Shadow finished but I knew she was telling me something else too. I think she was saying that she was going take care of our family when I was gone. I nodded and led Max to bed and Shadow left us, turning off the light as she left.

I swallowed as I lay in bed that night, Max was asleep and it was late now, past 12. I closed my eyes and willed myself out of bed. I realized the loophole that the Sheppard had graciously left me. I went to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

Once I was finished I went to the window and quietly opened it and jumped out. I flew up onto the roof and I took a deep breath.

"I'll take care of them," a voice whispered and I glanced back over my shoulder at Shadow. She was standing a few feet behind me, in the dark of the night.

"You knew," I accused my sister, looking away, towards the horizon.

There was a slight pause, "No, I don't. All I am aware of is that I'm supposed to appear to you at certain times and that you need to leave. I can't help at all except to offer some comfort. I don't even know where you're going, only that you need to go."

I nodded looking to the west. "Keep them safe," was all I said before spreading my wings. I headed west, flying after the sun.

Once I got a safe distance away I opened up the envelope and took out the second letter and read it in the dying light.

_Fang,_

_I understand the pain you must be feeling, leaving your family, the only people you love and the only people you feel love you. It's hard I know. I had to do that myself, but don't worry, I will do everything in my power, which I have a lot of, to make sure you return to them in more or less the same condition you are in now. I hope this won't take long, but knowing you, which it may or may not surprise you to know that I in fact do, it'll take longer than necessary._

_I assume you are curious as to whom I am, and I'm sorry to say that you won't be finding out any time soon. I will tell you though, that you and I will one day meet, whether you know it or not, and no, we have never met in person before._

_I am not your enemy; in all honesty, I would consider myself your dearest friend. Although, I can see how you might find what I ask of you to be difficult and it may test every single fiber of your being and I would understand if you hate me for that… for now, but one day I hope you will see that every ounce of pain and suffering I give you will be justified and meaningful. Just keep that in mind._

_Fang, for now what I ask of you is to fly up north, when you reach the endless green of yellow, land in the first, on the south east corner is your next letter._

_Your friend,_

_The Sheppard_

Once I was finished I had more questions than answers. Who was this Sheppard guy? How did he know me? What the hell was an 'endless green of yellow'? How far north was this place? How many more places would I have to go before this scavenger hunt was over?

I sighed, might as well do as the letter says, I thought as I changed my course. I flew north, looking for an 'endless green of yellow.'

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**


	25. An Endless Green of Yellow

**Chapter 25**

**(Max's POV)**

I could feel the cold. I frowned, reaching for my husband. He wasn't in the bed. My eyes slowly opened and checked the time. 3:57 am.

I sat up, an unconscious hand on my stomach. This didn't feel right. Something was wrong. My thoughts immediately went to Fang. I swallowed when I saw something white on the bedside table. I leaned over and picked up the piece of paper and turned it over, reading Fang's messy scrawl.

_Max,_

_I love you so much. There is something I need to do. It has to do with the letter. The person who wrote it calls himself the Sheppard and he said that couldn't tell you what the letter said before I left._

_Yeah, Max, I'm gone, but I'll be back. I have no idea where I'm going or when I'll be back, but rest assure I will be back. Nothing on this Earth, heaven or hell could keep me from you indefinitely._

_I am so sorry, you have no idea how hard this is for me to do knowing it's going to hurt you but I promise I will do everything in my power to be back soon. I'll give you my heart to hold onto until I come back to you._

_I love you._

_With all my heart,_

_Fang_

I let out an agony filled cry and I held the letter close my heart. Fang, my Fang, was gone and I didn't know when he'd be back. Shadow burst into the room and held my sobbing form until the sun rose.

**(Fang's POV)**

I flew for hours and hours, searching for this stupid 'endless green of yellow' but I haven't come across it yet. As far as I can tell it doesn't exist but I'll keep going until otherwise. Just as I was prepared to fall out of the sky I saw a giant yellow coloured field and I stared in shock and amazement. How dumb was I? An 'endless green of yellow' was just a huge field of yellow plants.

I landed in the south east corner and looked at the plants. I started searching for the letter. I stopped halfway through my search and saw something that made my stomach lurch. Lying in the yellow grass I could see a sneaker and the start of a pant leg.

I approached slowly, unsure what to do. Once I reached the person I knelt down by their face. I gasped in shock, not only did I know this person, but clutched in their hand was a white envelope. Her name was Kelsey; she was the girl I danced with at Iggy's bachelor party.

**Pain, what do I do? Pain? **I called in my head but he didn't reply. I checked her for a pulse; it was very, very weak.

I looked around frantically before looking at the letter. I slowly pulled it from her grasp and opened it. Once again there were two letters. I opened the first.

_Fang,_

_Don't panic._

_I'm glad you got this far. The girl in front of you is Kelsey Burgess. She is 18 and works at a local cafe and has two younger brothers and a two loving parents. Her friends though, don't respect her or love her like friends should. They drove her to do all sorts of things she doesn't agree with. Right here in this very field is where she does all the drinking and drugs and unprotected sex you could throw a stick at and she's depressed. She doesn't actually like any of this. Last night she decided that this was the end and loaded up on drugs and drank until she went to sleep. You know her don't you? You danced with her at Iggy's bachelor party._

_Yes, I know these things. Your first lesson right now is to look at her and decided._

_Is it her time to live or die?_

_The Sheppard._

I stared in shock at the letter. I was supposed to decide if she was supposed to die? I swallowed. On one end she might try to commit suicide again, but on the other end if I save her maybe she might stop. She had a family and... I danced with her and I could never kill someone.

I stared at her and leaned down by her face. "Kelsey, Kelsey, wake up," I whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and they were clear from all hazy of drugs or alcohol and she just stared at me. "Cole?" She asked sounding surprised. "What... what are you doing here?" She asked and wiped her eyes.

"I'm here to snap some sense into you. You are a beautiful girl," I wasn't sure where I was going with this but I figured I better roll with it. "And you have an amazing family and a courageous heart. Don't let one little flaw break your hold on life."

Kelsey just stared at me in shock, "What are you talking about?" she sounded near tears.

"I mean, don't let your friends put you down and rule your life," I said with confidence.

"B-but we've been friends forever and if I stop being friends with them they'll be mean to me and... and I won't have any friends and..." she trailed off as she broke into sobs.

_Oh jeez_, I thought, "Listen," I said putting an arm around her shoulders. "Just forget them, you've got your family and you're smart and you don't need them. You can do it. What are you good that? What do you like?" I asked her gently.

She swallowed, "Um, well... I kind of like writing I guess...," she mumbled.

"Well then work on that, work on your writing and commit to it and continue on with your life and just go with it, and do only what you want," I told her and she nodded wiping her tears.

I patted her back, "Alright, well, I have to go I think, but I'll come back one day and I expect to see great things," I said sternly and she laughed and nodded a small smile on her lips.

I smirked, "Just remember, there is a whole world outside here that you haven't discovered yet, so don't give up hope!" I yelled as I ran and took off, I glanced down one last time to see her gazing up at me in surprise before sprinting off into the field.

I opened the next letter.

_Fang,_

_Well done, guess what? Whichever you chose was the right choice. Don't second guess; don't think that you made the wrong decision. The choice was yours and whatever choice you made was right no matter what._

_Now, take a trip up to your first home and travel through the woods and the hills to the North till you meet my home. It's a wooden temple built years ago and it has quite a lovely Asian theme to it. Careful, the first step is usually quite slippery and it hangs off a cliff so watch your step. I'd hate to see you fall before we meet._

_The Sheppard_

_What the fuck?_ I thought. This guy had a split personality or something. I shook my head and though about 'my first home.'

Now did he mean the school or Colorado? Well I figured it was easy, there were not trees or hills by the school. I smiled and headed towards Colorado.


	26. A New Life

_**SURPRIIIIISE!**_ I am sooo sorry to those who have given up or nearly given up on this, but I am back and fully functioning. I have reevaluated life several bloody times before this point and I am ready to start wrapping up everything I've left behind, including this story, this will end soon, I am sorry to say because it is my favourite story I've ever written, why? because it was the first time I wrote something and I realized I could write it and no one had a say in what I wrote. No one, not my family, not my friends, could critique it and tell me it was garbage (because they couldn't read it (ha!)) and people liked it, you guys have no idea how good your reviews make me feel, and it was the first time I let all my emotions unfold, in the words of **Walter Wellesley "Red" Smith**, 'there's nothing to writing. All you do is sit down at a typewriter and open a vein,' and that is what I did. I hope you enjoy.

Oh, and I no longer have a Beta, if anyone likes, I would be honoured to have you.

Oh, and _Happy Reading_ :)

**Chapter 26**

**(Sorrow's POV)**

"So he just up and left?" Iggy's voice sounded shocked and surprised. I couldn't blame him.

Shadow took a deep breath; I could feel the anger coming off her in waves. "He has his reasons. He won't be gone forever. He'll be back," she said practically glaring at her husband.

"But to just leave like that…," Nudge whispered trailing off, "Now especially."

"You guys don't understand, he would have been in constant pain until he decided to leave," Shadow's anger was growing more and more over time. The flock had been at her throat before when she couldn't tell us where Fang went, now they'd cooled off and were just constantly asking questions.

"Guys, I hate to say it, but Shadow's right. This isn't the end, this is more the beginning. Fang's definitely not gone for forever and Max is going to need our help," I said standing, I looked over at my sister, "I need to see Max," I told Shadow.

She nodded, "Don't be surprised if she doesn't reacts strongly to you… for good or bad," she warned me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?" I asked sharply. I wasn't entirely happy with my sister.

She smiled slightly, "You do look almost identically similar to Fang."

I nodded in understanding and headed for the stairs. I walked up the stairs and I entered Max's room and saw her curled there on her bed. It hurt to see our fearless leader so broken, but I walked to the bed and sat down, waiting for her to notice me there.

She looked up, her cheeks shiny from her tears, "Oh Sorrow," she cried and hugged me tightly. I held her as she cried, rocking her slightly.

I gently shushed her as I rubbed her back, "Oh Max, it'll be okay, I promise. I know Fang," at the sound of his name she broke down again, "He won't be gone longer than necessary. He wouldn't go if it wasn't important, and you know it. It's all going to be okay," I assured her. She calmed down a little by my words, but it might be that I was slowly sucking all the negative emotions from her to make her feel better.

"Thank you Sorrow," She said hiccuping slightly. She sniffed and wiped away tears from her cheers. She nodded, "Okay, everything is going to be okay," she whispered as if it was the only thing keeping her sane.

I nodded and held her close to me, "You don't need to worry about him, you just take care of your little baby and when Fang gets back we can all beat him up," I said smilingly slightly and she laughed, wiping away tears. "Come on, let's get you something to eat," I said helping her up and leading her downstairs.

**(Fang's POV)**

I looked over the cold landscape around me. The whole world was covered in a thick white blanket. I had flown over the charred remains of my old home a few miles back and I was still flying north. I could see a huge valley ahead and I thought that perhaps it was over there. I was right.

I saw the huge Asian style temple, it was hanging right off the cliff and it had wooden bars plunging down into the cliff, holding a part of it up. I noticed that the door was facing out, facing towards me and the open drop and there was only a small pathway that one could easily slide off of. I cautiously landed on the path and noticed that it was incredibly slippery and was slightly slanted away from the building making it more likely that I'd fall. I grabbed the doorknob to keep myself from slipping and threw the door open and pulled myself inside.

It was completely dark inside, I looked around frowning slightly. I left the door open so I had a bit of light. Suddenly several yells sounded around me and 5 people seemed come out of the woodwork.

I immediately went into action, I was doing pretty well actually, but then they got a few well placed hits and I went down and the five pinned me to the floor.

I heard a childish laugh from one of them and there was a deep chuckle from someone farther down the hall. The lights suddenly came on and I looked around the place. It kept with the Asian theme as the outside. I pulled against those restraining me. They were dressed completely in black except I saw they had white wings pained onto the back of their shirts. Their faces were completely covered except their eyes, like ninjas.

The smallest one, who looked short enough to be a child of ten or younger got off me, "Master Sheppard, we caught the intruder!" a girl's voice called down the hall.

"Oh good," the deep voice came and a tall man with short brown hair. He smiled when he saw me, "Oh dear, Fang, shouldn't you know not to enter a man's home without knocking? Or through the back door for that matter," he said smirking.

I glared at the man, "You told me to come through that door jackass." This wasn't going too well. I was getting pretty pissed with this whole charade.

The person holding my left arm down punched me in the face as quick as lightening. "Show some respect, slowpoke," the boy snapped.

I got my right arm free and punched him back. "Don't interrupt, arrogant prick."

"Boys, stop it," 'Master' Sheppard scolded. "Daniel, release him. Gabe, Heather, Russell, Eve," He gave them a pointed look and the remaining four holding me down let me go.

One of them helped me up and then they ran off, leaving me with the mystery guy. "So... I take it you're the letter writer..." I muttered.

He smiled slightly. "No, not really, I was given them and told to give them to you. I was told you'd take a while, but I didn't realize that you'd take this long... I guess the letters weren't very convincing..." I remained silent, not really feeling like saying that I had lost the letter... "Well onto business, this is a training academy for... select... individuals, as you may have noticed, they're doing pretty well." I rolled my eyes, silently telling him to get to the point. "The program lasts usually about 7 months, and afterward, you'll be fully trained and ready for your... job and able to protect your family." I swallowed at the thought. 7 _months_? "Anyways, you Fang are last student... for now anyways, and we're going to teach you how to be... you know..."

"An angel?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Wouldn't call him an angel," muttered the boy's voice who'd hit me. He looked about 19, my age, and was out of his ninja garb, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and form fitting black jeans. His fluffy blond hair that hung in his eyes made me sorely want a pair of scissor. His hair blocked his shockingly vibrant blue eyes that seemed muted by his dark mood. "Master Sheppard, dinner and his room are ready."

"Thank you Daniel... who's room is he in?" the man asked as he walked forward.

"The empty one... I figured the prince of darkness would want his own room," Daniel said coldly.

_What is this kid's deal! _I thought, resisting the urge to get physically violent with him... even if he was right.

"Yes, well, I'm sure Fang, or Cole, which do you prefer?" with my shrug he continued. "Well I'm sure Fang would _like_ that, but that's not how things work here." He said sternly to the boy. "If I recall correctly, there is a spare bed in your room. Say hello to your roommate." He said and walked through a door and left us standing there glaring at each other.

_It's going to be a long 7 months,_ I thought bitterly.

**(Sorrow's POV)**

The wrench bounced off the wall and shot across the room. I let out an annoyed shout. "What could possibly be wrong with you!" I shouted at the car engine. "I've done everything!"

Emotion gave me some quick advice and I tried it out. The car purred to life, "Finally! Stupid hunk of junk," I glared at the car. It had been three months and I wasn't any sounder in mind about my older brother's absence than I was on the morning of his disappearance. My body was another story, a growth spurt had hit me like a brick and I had shot up like a bean sprout. I was happy to say that I didn't look awkwardly tall and still shorter than Iggy, and I had an almost graceful control of my gangly limbs. At least I _apparently_ was gracefully... I still found time to trip over my own feet.

I sighed and sat down, I was finally finished but I didn't want to go back home. I knew what was waiting there: a hormonal, pregnant Max who currently couldn't stand the sight of me and a mood swinging Shadow and probably Angel and Gazzy and Nudge.

I sighed and went over to my math textbook resting on the counter. I had to drop out of school to help with the family. The others had tried to stop me but I wasn't going to let them all suffer. I took the courses online, so I guess I wasn't really dropping out, and took over Fang's job.

_You know, you'd think he could send a letter or something to just make it known he's alive,_ I thought bitterly. Max is unbelievable, some days she loves having me around, I personally think it's because I look like Fang and then the next she can't stand the sight of me. I shook my head and headed home, it was all too ridiculous for me to handle anyways.

When I got there Shadow ran up to me and shoved me into the closet with her. "This... is weird," I whispered when the door closed and we were quiet for about a minute.

She put a finger to her lips, "Max is going to be back from her ultrasound soon..."

I frowned, "Okay... is the baby alright?" I whispered kind of confused.

"Oh yeah, _they're_ perfectly healthy," she whispered with a small grimace.

We were silent for a long time after that, "Fuck," I finally said.

"Yes, she's going to be alternating between weeping and excitement and she will probably be unable to look at you on account that she'll get upset because she can't tell Fang," Shadow said frowning. "Just a fair warning," she added.

"Thanks," I hissed sarcastically. "How do you know?" I asked quietly.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"How did you know it would be twins? ... It is twins right?" I asked desperately.

She nodded looking slightly confused by my odd question and then sighed, "I always knew, the higher-ups told me."

I sighed and banged my head against the wall, "Why don't you go tell Fang or something?"

Shadow grimaced. She knew this was a sore spot on the family. Only she could talk to Fang after all. "This is one of the only times I'm allowed to... I wanted to wait for Max first."

I shook my head. "May God have mercy on us all and please keep hormonal Max at bay."

**(Fang's POV)**

_If there was one person I could kill right now and not get in trouble... it would be Daniel,_ I thought darkly as I glared at that bitter blonde. We were sparing and were annoyingly equal. No one really knew why, well okay so maybe the Master Sheppard guy knew why, but no one else knew why Daniel hated me so much. Not that I was much a fan of him.

Finally a bell rang and it was called a draw. We glared at each other and seemed to want to break each other's hands when we shook 'politely' at the end of the match.

"Prick," he hissed as he passed me.

"Asshole," I responded as I went to sit next to a few people on the opposite side of the fighting arena.

I sat down between to Eve and Gabe. Eve was the youngest student here. She was 11 and had fiery red hair and midnight blue eyes. She was a gleeful little girl, but an honest-to-God killer if you get on her bad side. That girl's version of a temper tantrum was to beat the living day lights out of you... and she was very good at it. She'd knocked the best of us on our asses. The only real problem with her fighting was that she wasn't very strong. She had to use agility, what strength she had, weapons and her wicked ability to dodge attacks to defeat her opponent so she wasn't terribly good at hand fighting like we were doing now.

Gabe was more silent and an observer, and bloody brilliant at figuring things out. The fourteen-year-old's small dark eyes caught everything and he was an amazing problem solver. He kept his black hair short and had a stiffness to his posture and walk that I hadn't witnessed from anyone else other than those who had gone to the school. It was like he was just waiting for someone to jump him. Even when he was so-called relaxed I could see the stiffness in him. He was an amazing things that required accuracy though. I'd never seen someone use a bow and arrow like him. He was fairly good at hand combat and using small knives too.

Across the arena Daniel sat between Heather and Russell. Heather was 16 while Russell was 17 and the two were completely opposite. Heather was average height for her age, with long rich brown hair that curled perfectly and she could command a situation almost as well as Max. She was stern and yet an almost motherly figure to the rest of us. Although, she had enough pride for the rest of us all together and she wasn't good at hand combat, choosing instead to use throwing daggers and different types of swords. Russell on the other hand was shot, blond and was the type to hang in the background and let other control the situation. He acted as a sort of brotherly type, giving light conversation and jokes when needed and an all around nice, calm person. I wouldn't go as far as to say he was shy or timid but he was definitely modest and humble. He was the resident medic and amazing at hand combat.

"Alright, everyone head back to your rooms." Master Sheppard commanded and we were sent off to our rooms.

Reaching it I quickly made my way to my side of the room. We had split it down the middle, my side and his side within the first day of being roomies and somehow in the argument he got the side with the door, and anytime he caught me on his side he got to hit me once and vice versa. Except Daniel was never caught on my side so every time I walked through the door I had to let him hit me if he caught me and I rarely got to hit him for anything.

I lay on my bed and watched him enter, I had finally had enough of this dance-around-the-subject we had going on. "Alright Daniel, cut the crap and spill it, why the hell do you dislike me so much?" Daniel remained quiet and I steadily stewed in my anger, finally I forgo the line and went across to his side. Clearly he hadn't expected me to do that so he was surprised when I pinned him to the wall. "Answer me, you psychopath, why the hell do you dislike me so much?"

He glared at me for a while and finally growled, "My sister," it was all he said.

_What the hell?_ I asked myself and gave him a confused look, "Excuse me?" I asked, "What does your sister have to do with it?" feeling bewildered.

He looked awkward for the first time I'd ever seen and looked disgruntled, "She's dying... there's no cure for her sickness. You're going to take her from me, and there is nothing I can do." I had never seen someone look so pitiful in my life, but the second the words left his mouth Shadow and Sorrow appeared in front of my eyes. How many times had I fought 'til the ends of the earth for their safety? If I had been in Daniel's position I probably would have acted the same.

I stared at him for a moment and let go of him. I took a step back from him, "Where is she?" I asked calmly.

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "Why do you want to know?"

I glared at him, "Do you want her to be healed or not?" I growled. Daniel's jaw visibly clenched before he sniffed and turned to his desk, writing what looked like an address down. Taking the address I looked at Daniel, "Is there a way to send letters?"

He shook his head, "Not unless you've got permission."

"How do you get it?" I asked immediately, and he told me Master Sheppard gave it to you when your training was almost over and the only person who had it was Russell and even then he wasn't allowed to send our letters. I frowned and paced, thinking, "Alright, I need to write a letter; I'll find some way to get it to them, if not then I'll deliver it myself."

Daniel looked at me like I was insane, "Are you crazy? You're not supposed to leave the complex."

I turned to him and leveled him in a glare, "Daniel, birds follow no one's will but whoever made this damned earth, and by God if he exists, I follow no one's will but his and I saw I am going to save your sister because I know what it blood well feels like to almost lose someone you love so shut your trap and help me," I growled at him, careful to make sure no one heard but wanting to get the message across.


End file.
